Como Nacio Nuestro Amor
by Akane Nadeshiko
Summary: Ranma un chico que vive en tokio se enamora de una chica en linea es la mejor amiga de una amiga y se asombra al ver cuanto tienen en común a pesar de tener que enfrentar a sus padre por comprometerle sin su consetimiento con la hija del mejor amigo de su padre que hara el pobre chico que ya esta enamorado
1. Prologo

Simbolismo: (ooo) pensamientos

/ooo/ dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje

los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko

**Como Nació Nuestro Amor **

**prologo**

En las calles de Nerima va caminando una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros de tono azulado, se dirige al dojo de su familia se encuentra aliviada de haber terminado un año más de estudio con éxito y feliz de ser merecedora de descanso y relajación profunda para poder entrenar y compartir con sus amigos que a pesar de no ser artistas marciales tenían otras cosas en común con ella pero aun así le gustaba tener amistades en línea de otras culturas, le gusta aprender sobre otras formas de pensar lejos de allí y de las familias tradicionales tal cual era su familia.

Por su parte en la ciudad de Tokio un joven muy guapo se dispone a relajarse con sus amistades en línea, es un artista marcial en toda la extensión de la palabra pero le gusta conocer personas lejos de la vida tradicional de las familias poderosas de Tokio el pertenecer a una lo agobiaba demasiado para el deseoso de conocer la vida le era muy difícil vivir de la forma tan estricta de esta, para el era como una prisión puesto que además de las reglas de su familia tenía problemas de salud que limitaban sus expectativas y hacían que sus padres fueran demasiado sobre protectores y más estrictos con el que con su hermana Ranco que era una consentida de lo peor (según su versión de la historia) pero para Ranco era lo contrario, el consentido de mami y que nadie podía tocar, pero bueno en eso eran normales siempre pensando que el otro era el consentido y afortunado.

En Nerima la preciosa Akane se dispone a revisar su computadora pues gracias a una página de fans de artes marciales se había enterado de una competencia a realizarse en su ciudad ella muy entusiasmada revisaba cada día para ver todo lo relacionad con esta noticia cuando de la nada mira que tiene una solicitud de amistad a la cual antes de aceptar le dio un vistazo al perfil porque no conocía el nombre y mas que se trataba de un chico, ella que era bastante desconfiada no le gustaba aceptar a cualquiera y menos si querían pasarse de listos con ella al ver su nombre "Ranma Saotome" le sorprendió pues el apellido no era muy común pero lo principal para ella era saber el porqué de la solicitud ( que tan desconfiada debía de ser para ponerse a pensar en cada detalle antes de responder la solicitud)al ver que tenían una amiga en común Sayuri se sintió mas confiada.

Mientras tanto en Tokio un joven ansioso se fijaba en el perfil de una chica que le gustaban las artes marciales como a él y además era fan de la misma página que él y había manifestado que deseaba participar en el torneo de su ciudad, el estaba con mucha curiosidad al darse cuenta que tenían una amiga en común que se llamaba Sayuri, otra cosa que no entendía era porque no tenía fotos de ella lo cual no entendía pero comprendía ya que él tampoco tenía fotos, pues su familia al ser tan estricta y poderosa no daba paso a esa libertad pero ella tenía un apellido un tanto común no conocida en esa elite de alcurnia entonces no tendrá porque ocultar su rostro pero la curiosidad le ganaba porque Sayuri no hacia amistad con cualquiera y sabia que ella había viajado en varias ocasiones a nerima con la familia a visitar a la familia de su madre en las fechas navideñas de seguro ella le conocería y sabría que es de fiar calmando sus dudas lo intenta.

Ranma- bueno señorita "Akane Tendo" espero que contestes pronto

Mientras Akane revisa el perfil del chico que no pudo revisar antes de aceptar por estar bloqueado (baya es más desconfiado que yo, que tendrá que ocultar)

Akane- pero bueno y este chico de donde ha salido espero que no sea un pervertido, pero bueno si lo es lo quito y no hay problema….Aceptar (espero no arrepentirme).

Akane- (porqué no tendrá fotos de él como sabré si es de confianza)

Al avanzar en su búsqueda se sorprende al ver que a demás de su amiga en común son fans de la misma página de artistas marciales y mejor aun él era un artista marcial como ella además de vivir en Tokio donde su amiga pasa la mayor parte del año ya que solo la ve una semana al año desde que se mudo con su familia por el trabajo de su padre

Akane- bueno espero que nos llevemos bien tenemos muchos cosas en común (hablare con Sayuri para saber si lo conoce en persona y tener una idea de cómo es) un momento, /dice la joven sorprendida y dudosa/no dice qué edad tiene bueno tendrá que esperar.

Por su parte en Tokio

Ranma- muy bien me ha aceptado ahora a ver si se encuentra en línea (pero como será, espero que no me pase como la vez anterior que resulto ser una niña de 13 años) /Dice el joven pensativo/cuanto años tendrás, no puede ser aquí no dice tendré que esperar a chatear con ella /dice el joven con desgana/ ¿qué hago? Bueno solo queda ver quien está en línea (espero que este Sayuri y salir de dudas)…..


	2. EN LINEA

Simbolismo: (ooo) pensamientos

/ooo/ dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje

**[Conversación en línea]**

Capitulo 1

**EN LINEA**

Ranma- bueno solo hay cuatro (veamos quien está)

Piensa con duda al abrir la ventana y ver la lista

Ranma- están (Akari, Rioga, Ukio, y ) no puede ser (será que lo intento, bueno es mejor salir de dudas, de todas formas si no me agrada la elimino y ya)

Tomando una decisión directa ignorando sus nervios abre el dialogo con un común Hola

Ranma-** [HolaJ]**

Y en Nerima una nerviosa chica que curio ciaba en el perfil del chico se sorprende y salta en su asiento al abrirse una ventana de chat con el nombre del chico con un común Hola sonriente

Akane- pero bueno este chico es un poco raro /y responde/ **[Hola, como estas]**

Ranma- que bueno /dice Sonriente/ **[bien y tú?]**

Akane- [bien] (pero bueno si seguimos así que aburrido)

Ranma- bueno si no empiezo a indagar no saldré de dudas **[bi en tu perfil que eres una artista como yo]**

Akane- bueno ya está mejorando la cosa **[si entreno todos los días en el dojo de mi padre y tu]**

Ranma- (vamos por buen camino) **[yo también en el dojo de mi padre, sabes me preguntaba tu edad ya que en tú perfil no se ve]**

Akane- (pero bueno, y este que se cree) **[primero dime tu]**

Ranma- pero que chica tan desconfiada **[yo tengo 19, ahora es tu turno confiesa ;-) ]**

Expresa el en forma de broma para relajar el ambiente

Akane- (bueno no tiene nada de malo) **[yo tengo 18 pero en un mes cumplo 19]**

Ranma- (bueno por lo menos es de mi edad, solo espero que se atractiva) **[bueno entonces te diré niña]**

Akane- **[pero por que niña]**

Ranma- **[porque eres menor que yo]**

Akane- **[pero ha de ser por poco, porque como ya te dije estoy por cumplir los 19]**contesta ella algo molesta

Ranma- **[no te molestes, como prefieres que te diga Akane]**

Akane- **[pues como lo acabas de hacer "AKANE"]**

Ranma- (pero que delicada) **[disculpa si te ofendí no era mi intención]** (no es una chica común no acepta los coqueteos, ha de ser muy seria)

Akane- **[no te preocupes, solo que apenas te conozco como para tener esa confianza]**

Ranma- **[muy bien si gustas mejor empecemos a conocernos, te parece]** (a esta chica es de las que se trata con pinzas)

Akane- Bueno por lo menos entiende **[ esta bien, tienes hermanos?]**

Ranma- **[si, solo una menor que yo, tiene 16 y se llama Ranko y tu?]**

Akane- **[yo tengo dos hermanas Nabiky de 20 y Kasumy de 22 y como te llevas con tu hermana]**

Ranma- **[no muy, bien es una consentida es la nena de papa tiene todo lo que se le da la gana]**

Akane- **[entiendo y eso te pone celoso]**

Ranma- **[yo celoso de esa loca ni loco]**

Akane- **[bueno entonces porque te expresas así de ella ]**

Ranma- **[bueno, es porque mi padre la consiente demasiado con decirte que a mí no me dejan tener novia mientras a ella le sirvo de chaperón]**

Akane- **[que, no se supone que las mujeres no pueden tener novio y más si es la pequeña y tu el grande]**

Ranma- **[si, pero nuestra familia no es como las demás y ella ya tiene prometido y se van a casar dentro de un año]**

Akane- **[y tu porque no?]**

Ranma- **[esa, es una larga historia y no te quiero aburrir, mejor cuéntame de tu novio]**

Akane-** [bueno cuando quieras me la cuenta si, y yo no tengo novio]**

Ranma- **[porque no, apuesto a que debes ser muy bonita]** (tal vez consiga una foto y salir de dudas)

Akane- **[por cuestiones familiares y no me gusta subir fotos mías he]**

Ranma- **[porque, me vas a decir que eres fea XD]**

Akane- (pero que idiota) **[no porque como ya te dije no te conozco y no sé si eres un secuestrador, un acecino o que se yo ]**

Ranma- (pero que sensible /piensa algo molesto/) **[gracias por la confianza, pero no lo dije por ofenderte solo quería que platicaras, porque quiero ser tu amigo, además estoy en Tokio y tú en Nerima estamos muy lejos como para que imagines cualquier cosa además soy amigo de Sayuri y ella te lo puede confirmar ]**

Akane- (está bien pero con la duda no me quedo llamare a Sayuri mas tarde) **[por cierto como conociste a Sayuri]**

Ranma- (esta cree que soy tonto cambiándome asi el tema en fin) **[entonces podemos seguir platicando]**

Escribe el joven mientras se muestra un tanto molesto frente al monitor aunque por una extraña razón quiere seguir conociendo a la chica

Akane- (bueno que no me puedo expresar,….. ya que no tiene sentido discutir con un desconocido) **[si claro, vas a contestar mi pregunta]**

Ranma- **[solo si tú dejas de discutir y me regalas una sonrisa]**

Akane. ( si será payazo ni siquiera me esta viendo) **[:) así está bien, joven]**

Ranma- **[si claro que si]**

Escribe el joven con una sonrisa en los labios (qué diablos me pasa yo nunca soy así porque con ella, ni siquiera la conozco) solo con imaginar que sonreía le hacía feliz pero no entendía porque a pesar de no conocer su rostro le llamaba tanto la atención (es una locura, tengo que conseguir novia estoy viendo cosas donde no hay)

Ranma- **[a Sayuri la conocí porque vamos en el mismo salón de clases además que su padre trabaja en la empresa del mío y somos amigos desde hace 2 años y tu]**

Akane- **[yo la conozco desde niña fuimos juntas a la primaria, de hecho es mi mejor amiga y a pesar de estar en Tokio seguimos en contacto además de compartir la única semana que viene a Nerima ]**

Ranma- **[ves conoces muy bien a Sayuri y sabes que no sería amiga de ningún pervertido o algo así]**

Akane- **[pero aun así te debo conocer más]**

Ranma- **[esta bien pero dime a qué hora te conectas para que podamos seguirnos conociendo]**

Akane- (enserio que este chico no para) **[bueno no tengo hora especifica, depende de mí entrenamiento pero siempre es entre las 5 pm y las 10 pm]**

El choco piensa algo frustrado (vaya un margen de 5 horas y no me da una especifica que chica tan difícil ha bueno haber cuando la encuentro de nuevo)

Ranma- **[pero te conectas todos los días]**

Akane (porque la insistencia) **[si, discúlpame me llaman para cenar platicamos otro día te parece]**

Ranma- **[si claro, que pases una linda noche]**

Akane –** [tu también ;*]**

Luego de haber enviado el mensaje ella se da cuenta de lo que significo los últimos símbolos que escribió y ya no los podía borrar

Akane- (pero que idiota soy nunca hago estas cosas, que me pasa, ni siquiera lo conozco y le estoy coqueteando de una forma muy descarada, es mejor que no me vuelva a conectar esta noche)

Piensa la chica con determinación mientras cierra su portátil y baja a cenar en familia

Y mientras tanto en Tokio un joven un tanto ruborizado sin entender porque baja a mordisquear algo del refrigerador, se siente feliz, la plática con ella le relajo mucho a pesar de los malos entendidos era muy fácil platicar con ella y quería conocerla mas asi que sin pensarlo demasiado se propuso seguir conectado para darse cuenta cuando ella lo haga.

-Bueno chicos soy nueva en esto y resibo sugerencias y tomatasos , lo necesario para tener un buen fic que balga la pena ARIGATO- gracias por leerlo

ATTE: Akane


	3. ¿de verdad le conoces bien?

Simbolismo: (ooo) pensamientos

/ooo/ dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje

Capitulo2

**¿de verdad le conoces bien?**

Después de cenar Akane se va disidida a su habitación a llamar a Sayuri para salir de dudas y saber si el chico no le ha mentido.

Akane con gusto marca el número de su amiga esperando que este en casa y que tenga tiempo para hablarle cuando escucha la voz que tanto quería escuchar al otro lado de la línea

Sayuri- Hola

Akane- Hola Sayuri soy Akane

Sayuri- Hola como has estado, hace tiempo que no me llamabas me tenias abandonada

Akane- si lo sé, lo siento he estado muy ocupada con el dojo y los estudios

Sayuri- si como no Akane, como siempre te pierdes quemándote las pestañas y espantando a los chicos a golpes ¡jajajaja!

Una sonora carcajada se escucho al otro lado de la línea

Akane- vamos y tu atrapando al que pase por tu camino

Sayuri- si hay que probar todas las manzanas del huerto

Las dos se ríen al unísono

Sayuri- Hay amiga como me haces falta

Akane- tu también, aunque me he dado cuenta que estas muy ocupada con los compañeros de clases he

Sayuri- porque lo dices? Yo me porto bien siempre

Akane- si amiga te creo, pero quería preguntarte por un amigo tuyo se llama Ranma

Sayuri- y tu como sabes de el

Akane- me contacto por medio de tu perfil

Sayuri- que raro él es muy serio y me tiene como contacto solo porque trabajamos en grupo

Akane- entonces no es tu amigo , ya decía yo que era un mentiroso

Akane estaba metida en sus deducciones cuando Sayuri la interumpio

Sayuri- Akane detente, no lo que yo trataba de decirte es que si es mi amigo, pero que él nunca había hecho esto es muy delicado con quien habla o tiene amistad

Akane- bueno el me dijo que teníamos cosas en común y bueno estuvimos conversando por 2 horas casi

Sayuri- pero bueno los dos locos se encontraron por fin, siempre había escuchado que existe un roto para un descosido pero no conocía a ningunos hasta ahora

Akane- se puede saber por qué lo dices así

Sayuri- bueno la cosa esta así, si se parecen en muchas cosas, el es un matado igual que tu, haber que más, ha si le gustan las artes marciales, por cierto es muy bueno ha ganado ya torneos, no sé cuantos porque hay muchos trofeos en su casa

Y mientras Sayuri habla a Akane le interesa más el chico

Sayuri- es muy serio tiene varias admiradoras pero no sale con ninguna, no sé porque pero no lo hace, a veces me he preguntado si es gay bueno me desvió del tema haber, es muy guapo, por lo que incrementa mi duda si es gay

Akane- Sayuri, Sayuriii ya niña que te desvías del tema, como es físicamente

/dice Akane un tanto divertida por el entusiasmo de su amiga/

Sayuri- como te dije es guapo, alto con los músculos muy marcados, nunca le he visto sin camisa pero se me imagina que ha de estar muy bien por todo el ejercicio que hace, tiene el cabello negro largo lo mantiene agarrado en una trenza que le queda muy bien por cierto, unos ojos preciosos color azul grisáceo y mide si no me equivoco como 1.85 o 1.90

Akane- por como lo describes no entiendo como no ha sido tu novio

Sayuri- ya te dije que no sé si es gay porque no ha caído con ninguna de mis trampas a demás tiene una mejor amiga que se llama Ukio que es muy guapa y bien dotada pero nada; por cierto ahora que me acuerdo como que estuvieron platicando por dos horas ni con migo que estudio con el no pasa de 15 0 20 minutos hablando, (rayos a quien se le ocurre llamar para interrumpir el interrogatorio que tan mala suerte tendré) disculpa tengo otra llamada solo espérame un momento

Nunca ha tenido tantas llamadas el mismo tiempo, apear de tener varios amigos nunca la llaman a esta hora solo en ocasiones tan raras como esta.

Sayuri ve con sorpresa quien la llamada no es más que el mismo rey de roma "Ranma" Sayuri-(Bueno y que pasa con estos dos que me llaman al mismo tiempo)y contesta con un sonoro hola

Sayuri- Hola, como estas que sorpresa que me llames a esta hora, no me digas que dejaron un trabajo del que yo no sé, no estoy lista para un cero oye por que no me contestas

Ranma-(pero que chica tan loca nunca para de hablar, ni para tomar aire)

Cortésmente él contesta dudando de su cordura

Ranma- Hola, disculpa no quería molestarte y no, no hay trabajos

Sayuri-(entonces si no hay trabajos) no hay problema solo estaba platicando con mi amiga Akane , de Nerima, dime en que te puedo ayudar?

El cilencio no se hizo esperar mientras un chico con cara de sorprendido solo logor decir

Ranma- A—Akane

Sayuri- si ella por que

Ranma- precisamente de ella te quería hablar

Dijo con una voz muy ronca y seria

Sayuri- dime que

La frase fue interrumpida por primera vez el fue el que empezó a hablar un tanto nervioso y dubitativo

Ranma- mira ee—esque no se como … decirte…. Me podrías contar cosas de ella….mmmm….disculpa talvez no sea

Fue interrumpido por su interlocutora

Sayuri- claro solo que la tengo en línea espérame un momento

Ranma- por favor no le digas que soy yo

Dijo una voz suplicante que ella jamás había escuchado lo cual la sorprendió cada vez entendía menos

Sayuri- ok

En ese momento una chica con carencia de paciencia se encontraba en Nerima esperando que su amiga retomara el tema rogándole al cielo que se diera prisa

Sayuri- amiga lo siento es una compañera que quiere hablar sobre un trabajo te puedo llamar luego

Mintió la chica para cubrir a su /podrimos decir/ amigo

Akane- si esperare tu llamada, solo por favor no le vallas a mencionar nada de esto a ya sabes quién, si, me daría mucha pena que el supiera

Sayuri- si amiga no te preocupes, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí, bye

Akane- Bye

Akane cuelga el teléfono y se adentra en sus recuerdos del chat y la llamada con Sayuri trataba de imaginar cómo sería él y de tanto pensar se queda profundamente dormida

Al terminar la llamada con Akane, Sayuri retomo la conversación con Ranma

Sayuri- Hola ya estoy de vuelta dime que

Fue interrumpida por un chico muy nervioso que no entendía el porqué de sus propios nervios sin decir el por qué de su reacción y deseos de saber acerca de la chica

Ranma- dime como es físicamente (no puede ser lo dije o lo pensé)

Sayuri sorprendida no entendía como el siendo tan serio y reservado y que a su pesar nunca callo en sus trampas estuviese actuando de esa forma tan impulsiva pero deicidio ser discreta tal vez su amiga tenga mas oportunidades que ella

Sayuri- o si, bueno ella es mmmmm , mira tiene un cabello largo de color negro azulado, mide si no mal recuerdo 1.70, es esbelta, atlética

Ranma- (wau me encantaría verla ha de ser hermosa) y como persona?

Sayuri- bueno, es muy buena persona, confiable, responsable muy aplicada; dime a todo esto por que lo quieres saber?

Ranma- mmm… disculpa pero mi hermana necesita el teléfono platicamos luego, Bye

Un chico muy, pero muy nervioso por la última pregunta cuelga el auricular tratando de razonar porque hizo esa pregunta (como es físicamente) se sentía sorprendido con el mismo, nunca ni en sueños pensó ser tan impulsivo se recuesta en su cama a darle rienda suelta a sus pensamientos

Ranma- (soy un idiota, haber si no le cuenta a ella, porque lo hice, porque no lo deje así, pero no, tenía que perder cordura y hablar en voz alta, no entiendo apenas hable con ella y ya la extraño, es una estupidez que apenas le conozco, ni siquiera he visto su rostro pero tiene algo que me atrae )

Sayuri- Dios no entiendo que le pasa a estos dos y yo como idiota solo me quedo con la palabra en la boca y las dudas en la mente.

hola chicos espero les guste y esta por demas decirles que espero sus comentarios para saber que les parese la historia y me den un consejo, mas adelante hay esenas lemon y no se si cambiarle el rang de drama a comedia , denme su apinion porfis que es mi primera vez, entonces no sean muy duros pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar ideas y reitero GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC XD

ATTE: Akane


	4. Las malas noticias no se hacen esperar

Simbolismo: (ooo) pensamientos

/ooo/ dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje

[Conversación en línea]

CAPITULO 3

**Las malas noticias no se hacen esperar**

Luego de un par de meses interesantes donde durante las noches un par de chicos disfrutaban de chatear y compartir sin temores sus pensamientos y opiniones, ambos se respetaban y escuchaban, a pesar de a veces diferir en opiniones ambos estaban abiertos a la critica pues llagaron a tenerse tanta confianza como para revelar oscuros secretos de ambos pensando que la distancia ayudaba a no sentirse criticados, expuestos o que se traicionaran entre sí, la confianza era tal que ella le confesó que estuvo enamorada del prometido de su hermana mayor, o cuanto detestaba lo ambiciosa de su segunda hermana además de no estar de acuerdo con lo tradicional de su familia puesto que arreglaban los matrimonios como era su forma de decir que su padre las comprometía con el que él, su padre, eligiera y no daba cabida de elección propia con lo cual él se sintió identificado puesto que su familia era igual y a él tampoco le agradaba, su hermana menor fue comprometida pero se encontraba feliz con el hecho, pero el tenia una gran incertidumbre porque le dijeron que dentro de un tiempo conocería a su prometida y no sabía ni siquiera su nombre solo le pedía al cielo que fuese benevolente con el que a pesar de la confianza nunca se lo comento a ella puesto que quería disfrutar de ella aun fuse de lejos pero con poder hablar con ella le bastaba para saber que la quería y más que a una simple amiga, ella por su lado estaba en la misma situación le estimaba emaciado como para echar a perder lo hermoso que tenían por una persona más que desconocida para ella.

Las familias de ambos notaron un agradable cambio en los chicos que se la pasaban de mejor humor y con un semblante de alegría, desconociendo el origen de esta pero esta por demás decir que era bienvenida porque tendrían noticias para ellos.

En Tokio la familia del joven se prepara para una cena muy especial puesto que llego la hora de decirle a su hijo el nombre de su prometida

Un joven listo para la cena con un tanto de desgana por que fue interrumpida su rutina por lo que el describía una tontera familiar pero se veía en la obligación de cumplir con las tradiciones y reglas de la familia (ya ni modo que se puede hacer) pensó el elevando los hombros al salir de su casa junto a su familia para una cena especial según ellos pero para él era solo una más de tantas en el camino no hablo su mente se encontraba en Nerima y su familia solo le ignoraba.

Ranma-(como estará Akane, espero que esto termine pronto, ella es muy especial y no quiero que se enoje con migo por una tontera de mis padres, espero que vea el mensaje que le envié para avisarle de la salida)

El llegar a un restaurante se dio cuenta que no era una noche normal era el mismo al que habían ido un año antes cuando le anunciaron a su hermana que estaba comprometida lo cual le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Era un restaurante muy elegante donde solo se admite a los hombres con traje de etiqueta y a las mujeres con vestidos muy formales solo la alta alcurnia podía entrar en este lugar que gozaba de todo tipo de lujos, habían obras de arte clásico en las paredes mesas dignas de reyes con música de violines y de piano al fondo un lugar tan pulcro que era un sacrilegio la existencia de manchas en las mesas como en la elegante bajilla en ese lugar solo se respiraba seriedad y formalidad era tan estricto que no se encontraba presencia alguna de infantes solamente jóvenes adultos y adultos en los que la seriedad y la cordura era más que evidente

Ranma- (qué diablos hago aquí, solo espero que mis papas no me salgan con una estupidez por que no se si lo soportare)

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia tomaron asiento en una ostentosa mesa que estaba especialmente reservada en un área exclusiva y privada que para el chico era más que ridículo el asunto.

Cuando tomaron asiento y el mesero les indico que su orden estaría lista en unos minutos mientras serbia vino en las copas de los comensales su padre dio inicio al dialogo.

Genma- primero que nada gracias familia por asistir a esta cena tan especial

Levantando la copa seguidas de lo que el joven describiría como el golpe más bajo de su vida

Genma- por favor, brindemos por el compromiso de Ranma y porque muy pronto conocerá as u prometida

Por un instante el joven sintió que se caería de espaldas por que no estaba listo para estas palabras, quedándose mudo y estático por el discurso de su padre, solo atino a parpadear perplejo de la impresión cuando escucho el nombre de la chica

Genma- Nabiky Tendo

No podía ser el cielo no escucho sus rezos

Ranma-(no puede ser el nombre, el apellido, bueno el apellido es muy común no podría ser posible)

Sin detenerse el patriarca siguió con el discurso

Genma- en una semana partimos a Nerima

Ranama se quedo más que elado al escuchar el nombre da la ciudad a donde pertenecía la chica

Ranma- (no, por favor no como Nerima no puede apiadarse de mí el cielo )

Genma- para que puedas conocerle y a su familia puesto que se casaran en tres meses

Ranma- NOOO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO /con un grito muy alto y los sentimientos a flor de piel que sentía que su pecho iba a estallar, ahí estaba de nuevo su faceta impulsiva que le traería tantos problemas con su padre/

Genma con una vos suave y calmada hablo muy serio

Genma- Ranma sabes cómo son las tradiciones y no, por ningún motivo voy a permitir tu impertinencia ante este tema, es un tema que no está a discusión

El padre le fulmino con una mirada fiera y autoritaria a la que el chico temía, peo algo ha cambiado ya no se iba a dejar manipular por el

Ranma- no, no lo hare padre

Dijo con vos firme levantándose y alejándose de la mesa directo a la salida sin mirar atrás

La familia se quedo sorprendida con la reacción del joven que siempre había hecho lo que sus padres decían, el patriarca se dispuso a hablarles a las féminas de la mesa

Genma- Muy bien terminemos la cena déjenlo solo debe reflexionar

Nodoka- pero se va solo

Genma- déjalo que afronte las consecuencias como hombre que muy pronto tendrá que hacerse cargo de su propia familia.

Dijo el padre dando a entender como terminado el tema.


	5. DECICIONES

Simbolismo: (_ooo_) pensamientos

../ooo/.. dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 4

**DECICIONES**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde un joven se atrevió a enfrentar a su padre por primera vez en su vida, nunca pensó que su corazón hablara por él, no comprende el raciocinio de su progenitor, como alguien quien supuestamente le trajo al mundo para que lo conociera y viera la belleza que le rodea, brindarle su amor y protección, o por lo menos el pensaba así con respecto a ser un padre o lo que él quiere llagar a ser en algún memento de su vida, pero su padre por el contrario tenia la errónea idea junto con las costumbre familiares que el por ser el progenitor tenía el derecho y obligación de decidir sobre el futuro y bienestar de sus hijos como la había hecho su padre.

Ranma se encuentra vagando en las calles inmerso en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de su entorno ni el tiempo trascurrido, su corazón estaba desecho no podía creer que cuando por fin encuentra una persona compatible con él la perdería por esas estúpidas costumbres, pero su corazón no le dejaba caer, pelearía por ella, por conocerla, por ver sus ojos, esos que tanto deseo han desatado en el, por sentirla, hablarle directamente, por tener un tiempo, un minuto para poder tenerle cerca.

Ranma- (_vamos idiota piensa en soluciones en lugar de lamentarte, que clase de hombre eres, como puedo verla, como puedo acercarme a ella además que casualidad habría que se trate de su hermana, no lo soportaría, casarme con su hermana teniéndola tan cerca , me mataría, que haré, que hago)_

Cuando sin previo aviso su condenada conciencia y consejera en la cual reinaba el raciocinio le hablo

_…Ranma idiota pensaste por un segundo que el apellido Tendo es muy común….._

Entonces se dispuso a entablar una conversación con tan agradable compañero ,nada más y nada menos que el mismo pero con autocontrol

Ranma- pero claro, aunque que probabilidad hay que se trate de su hermana, pero peor aun cuantas familias Tendo con dos hijas con esos nombres que vivan en la misma ciudad, demonios como saberlo

…._IDIOTA habla con Sayuri ella ha vivido allá y de seguro sabrá…._

Ranma- por supuesto, como no lo pensé antes en lugar de atormentarme

Ya con una idea en mente decidió regresar a su casa y buscar la forma de esquivar a su padre, para que por lo menos tener un par de días para pensar en el asunto y sus posibles soluciones.

Muy decidido tomo un taxi y durante el trayecto llamo a Sayuri

Sayuri que estaba entretenida escuchando música en su habitación, por obra del cielo a lo lejos escucho vibrar el celular y con un salto se dispuso a buscarlo en su escritorio, puesto que allí recordaba haberlo visto un par de horas atrás, su escritorio estaba lleno de libros y basura de las barias bolsas de papas fritas que había consumido en ese tiempo.

En el taxi un chico con cara de desesperación y pocos amigos escuchaba los llamados del dichoso teléfono y que nadie a tendía

Ranma- DEMONIOS PORQUE NO CONTESTAS

Grito el joven de repente asustando al pobre conductor que nada tenía que ver con el humor de perros del joven

Taxista- _(pero que juventud tan loca, no cabe duda que la sociedad está cada vez de peor)../_alega para sí mismo/..

Sayuri que en esos momentos buscaba como loca, sin lograr encontrar el dichoso aparato solo repetía

Sayuri- ya va, ya va, pero donde puse esa cosa ../mientras revolvía el escritorio/..

Ranma marcando rápidamente en cuanto escucha el buzón de mensajes

Cuando por levantar sus apuntes que yacían en el suelo logro ver el aparato bajo el escritorio y corriendo lo tomo refunfuñando

Sayuri- Ya, parece que se acaba el mundo, que molesto ../expreso en lo que miro la llamada y pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba/.. pero qué demonios es Ranma porque me llama a estas horas y tan insistente ../expreso con cara de sorprendida/..

Ranma- CONTESTA _(tercer timbrazo)_ DEMONIOS CONTESTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ../grita perdiendo el control, al quinto timbrazo escucha atender a su interlocutora/..

Sayuri- hola, por…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpida por un chico bastante nervioso

Ranma- Sayuri por favor perdona pero necesito que contestes directamente lo que te preguntare sin extenderte en tus divagaciones ni me preguntas porque no tengo tiempo para ellas

Hablo él con la mayor claridad posible, para ese momento

Sayuri-../con cara de sorprendida solamente asiente con la cabeza/.. _(pero a este loco que le pasa cada vez es_ _peor)_ que quieres saber ../dijo, tratando de tener paciencia, la cual era escasa/..

Ranma- que tan común es el apellido Tendo en Nerima

Sayuri- ../tratando de ser directa/.. muy común

Ranma- (_cielos me fui sin saber su edad_**)** como cuantas familias tenían dos o más hijas mujeres mayores de 17 años ( _no puede ser menor_)

Sayuri- porque ../inmediatamente fue interrumpida/..

Ranma- te dije que no preguntaras .. /dijo con voz autoritaria, que asusto a la chica/..

Sayuri- la última vez que fui, creo que tal vez unas 5

Ranma-(_rayos solo 5_) cuantas tendrán hijas con el nombre de Nabiki

Sayuri- solo conozco 3

Ranma- Y que tengan como hermana una chica de nombre Akane

Sayuri- (_pero este cada vez está más loco, si quiere saber de Akane por que no pregunta eso_) solamente dos

Ranma- (_demonios es solamente un 50% , un sí o un no, qué hago_)gracias Sayuri y perdona si te moleste ../sin dar tiempo a su interlocutora hablar, sin siquiera pensarlo o considerarlo corto la llamada, tan abruptamente como empezó termino/..

Sayuri- (_necesito amigos que no estén locos o que tengan vida, y no me molesten con preguntas sin sentido_) ../interiorizo la joven mientras retomaba el ritmo de la música/..

Ranma- (_no puedo mencionarle nada de esto a Akane, y si no es su hermana, y echo todo a perder, o , por el contrario que sea ella y Akane lo sepa y no me permita tener siquiera una relación de amigos después de esto, no, no puedo decirle, no hasta que este seguro_) ../piensa el joven mientras atraviesa la puerta de su casa y se dirige rápidamente a su habitación/..

Al entrar en su recamara se recuesta a pensar cómo va a evitar a su padre para no hablar más del tema cuando oye un golpeteo suave en su puerta

Ranma- si quién es? ../Pregunto con voz firme/..

Nodoka- soy yo hijo por favor hablemos

Ranma que a muy su pesar no se podía negar a hablar del dichoso tema con su madre que siempre le apoya y aconseja

Ranma- pasa madre

Nodoka- hijo, cariño mío, porque te has molestado de esta forma, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Y baya que lo hacía, ella era la única que se enteraba de sus travesuras y le protegía de su padre además de que era ella la más indicada para dar consejos pues su madurez y vivencias la hacía más sabia con respecto a ciertos temas

Ranma- mamá, como voy a estar de acuerdo, no la conozco, vive lejos, no se su edad ni nada de su familia además, ../dudando y con la voz entrecortada trataría de confiarle a su madre parte de aquella carga, que pesaba tanto en su corazón/.. noo….no, no puedo quererla, ni enamorarme de ella cuando mi corazón ya tiene dueña

Su madre sorprendida le ve a los ojos para continuar con el tema

Nodoka- hijo por conocerle no te preocupes que este fin de semana partimos a Nerima y estaremos allá los próximos 6 meses y podrás conocerle bien, además no me habías mencionado nada de ninguna chica, ¿es tu compañera en el instituto?

Termino su madre tratando de ahondar en el tema para saber cómo ayudarle

Ranma- no pero solo quiero que sepas de ella es que es de mi entera confianza y la quiero de verdad ../como todo un caballero no profundizo el tema/..

Nodoka- hijo si de verdad le quieres, demuéstrale a tu padre que eres un hombre que puede tomar sus propias decisiones y sobretodo sin faltas de respeto que como buen hombre no tienes miedo

Ranma- pero mamá, el no me va a escuchar esta serrado a todo razonamiento con migo, y yo no se si estoy dispuesto a tenerle paciencia

Nodoka- hay hijo, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre ../y con una sonrisa y un tono cómico le confiesa/.. jajaja dicen lo mismo uno del otro y yo como siempre interviniendo para que no terminen matándose, ../después del minuto para romper la tencion retomo el tema/.. por favor hijo ven al viaje conócele y date la oportunidad de elegir y si después de conocerla no la quieres yo te ayudare, yo me encargare de tu padre, pero por favor se maduro ante este tema que significa tu futuro ../expreso ella con tono serio abandonando la habitación del chico/..

Ranma- (_bueno, ../_exhalando un profundo suspiro_/.. solo mañana para arreglar las maletas y partir, terminar de una vez por todas con este tema, y ../_mostrando una amplia sonrisa_/.. al estar allá puedo tener la oportunidad de conocerte, Akane, muy pronto te tendré cerca, solo espero que sea lo antes posible y que los cielos me amparen y se apiaden de mi para poder amarte libremente)…_

* * *

-ok siento el retaso problemas con la tecnologia XD

pero porfavor comenten que les ha perecido, y un aviso importante se acerca un capitulo lemon a si que pueden dar su opinion si les molestaria o si lo dejo

Grecia: gracias por exijerme los capitulos so no se me olbidan gracias por leerlo

Brandi: Aritato, aprecio mucho tu apoyo

bueno me despido diciendo PARA SER LIBRE DEVES DE DARTE TU MISMO LA LIBERTAD DE VOLAR Y LLEGAR LO MAS LEJOS QUE EL TIEMPO TE PERMITA...

ATTE. Akane


	6. Solo disfruta del momento

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 5

**Solo disfruta el momento**

El día se hizo corto con tantos preparativos para el viaje, su madre corría como loca por toda la casa, era de esperarse no era un viaje cualquiera, estarían allá durante 4 meses los tres de preparativos de la boda y uno para poder recibirle después de su luna de miel y para que todos juntos regresaran a casa con su nueva integrante, esperando en realidad que fueran dos.

Claro está que su padre estaba sumamente emocionado no solo por el compromiso de su hijo, sino que también vería a su mejor amigo, este que fuera su compañero de entrenamiento durante tantos años antes de ser comprometidos; y aun mas especial que podrían unir a sus familias y ayudar financieramente a este gran amigo que gracias al cielo tenía solamente hijas, lo cual era excelente para sus propósitos. Su amigo le había confiado que después de perder a su esposa le era masa difícil el criar y mantener a sus hijas, y que gracias a los asares del destino la mayor maduro con rapidez, para ayudarle con las menores, además de ya encontrarse comprometida con un reconocido medico de Nerima que hacía ya un mes le había pedido su mano y el sin dudarlo se lo concedió; quería ver a sus hijas en mejor condición económica que el puesto que gracias a la enfermedad de su esposa le había dejado prácticamente en bancarrota, Vivian al día algo que había durado ya casi 10 años, muy difíciles de soportar faltándole otros 10 sin poder aguantar más; su amigo del alma comprendió su situación, dándole la mejor solución, adelantar el compromiso y la boda para poder ayudarle con las deudas al unir las familias.

Ranma por supuesto no estaba enterado de los motivos de su padre, puesto que para el simplemente era un capricho, nunca ha podido comprender a su padre , como el hecho de comprometer a Ranko a tan solo 16 años mientras que el que ya contaba con 19 no tenía derecho a tener novia; bueno él tampoco la había buscado; no encontraba una sola chica que valiera la pena escuchar, todas eran ,a su parecer, escandalosas dramáticas, llenas de problemas sin sentido, hasta que apareció la doncella Akane que a pesar de no conocerla para él, ella era la mujer más sencilla, educada, con tantas cosas en común con él, en resumen, por fin una mujer con quien hablar sin sentirse acosado ni manipulado, claro está que la curiosidad por verla lo estaba consumiendo.

Tanto padre como hijo, seguían sin dirigirse la palabra el orgullo Saotome era demasiado fuerte, dejando a dos pequeñas mujeres en el medio tratando que el ambiente fuese placentero un trabajo bastante arduo gracias al par de cabezas duras que no daban su brazo a torcer.

Ya llegadas las 6 de la tarde Ranma decidió dar por terminado el día, y dirigirse a su habitación para dar renda suelta a su relajación y su pasatiempo favoritos, conectarse en línea y platicar con una preciosa damita; cuando sus acciones fueron interrumpidas, por una hermana que al perecer desconoce por completo el concepto de privacidad ya que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de tocar a la puerta.

Ranko- Ra-chan.../grita abriendo de un solo golpe la puerta/..que haces

Ranma- …/al verse interrumpido, de un solo salto sobre su cómoda cama, dejando a un lado el portátil, dando de gritos por el abuso cometido/.. NIÑA TONTA, COMO SETE OCURRE ENTRAR SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA, RESPETA MI PRIBASIADA Y ESPACIO PERSONAL

Ranko- …/ sin inmutarse por tal reacción de su hermano/… jajajajaja que exagerado eres ni que estuvieras jugando con tu amiga manuela…/ le expresa con tal ironía, haciendo ademanes con su mano derecha, para luego enseñarle la lengua en señal de burla/…

Ranma- Que te pasa niña como te atreves a faltarme al respeto de esa forma además que te importa lo que haga en mi HABITACION ,,,/dijo en gritos las últimas dos palabras/…

Ranko- la verdad no me importa ni me interesa…/dijo ella con cara de indiferencia, para luego continuar/… yo solo venia a platicar contigo

Ranma- pero yo no quiero hablar con una niña tonta como tú, así que hazme el honor de salir de mi habitación .../expreso con una mirada fulminante/…

Ranko- NO… hasta que me escuches…

Ranma- habla antes de que me arrepienta

Ambos tomaron asiento, él en su mullida cama y ella en la silla de su escritorio

Ranma- ../pronuncio entre dientes /… ya habla que detesto esperar…/casi perdiendo de nuevo la compostura/…

Rnako- Ra-chan, me han contado que hay un parque de diversiones a las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima, y….

Se vio interrumpido el comentario por un cortante joven que no quería saber nada

Ranma- Y eso a mí que me importa

Ranko- déjame terminar BAKA,…/ y tomando aire se dispuso a terminar su dialogo/… bueno como te decía, el parque está muy cerca del hotel donde nos hospedaremos, ../ el chico solo se limitaba a verla sin pronunciar palabra/… y ya hable con papá para que nos permita ir por la tarde de mañana, se que a ti no te agradan pero mi papi me dijo que solo podía ir si tu ibas conmigo…

Ranma-_(niña mimada, porqué no te lleva tu PAPI) _mira niña, yo NO tengo la obligación de llevarte, así que no cuentes conmigo y no me metas en tus líos

Ranko- …/pegando de gritos como niña pequeña/… MAMA, RANMA NO QUIERE LLEBARME…/y pensando en algo triste para llorar y que su teatro salga mejor, añadiendo pucheros/..

Ranma-MANIPULADORA …/le grita/…

Rankko-…/contesta en voz baja para que su madre quien está cerca no le oiga/… pero a mi si me funciona además deberías acostumbrarte porque de seguro tu mujercita lo hará también

Ranma- solo eso me faltaba….LARGATE DE AQUÍ

Ranma se dispuso a sacarla a empujones de su habitación, cuando al llegar a la puerta mira a su madre muy entretenida con la escena

Nodoka- Ranko a tu habitación ahora, y no le hables así a tu hermano…/dijo con voz muy seria y una mirada amenazante/…

Ranko sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera voltear a ver, al parecer ya no podía engañar a su madre

Nodoka- Ranma hijo…/le dice viendo directo a sus ojos/… no puedes tratar así a una mujer

Ranma- ella no es una mujer,…/dijo llevando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza perezosamente/… es un bicho raro…/pronuncio entrando a su habitación/…

Nodoka- Ranma no es por consentir a tu hermana, pero sería bueno para ti también pasear y relajarte antes de conocer a tu prometida, debes aprender a disfrutar el momento y divertirte, eres muy joven aun para vivir tan serio…/termino con una gran sonrisa y añadiendo/…Además, tu sabes que a mí no me agradan y tu padre prometió llevarme de compras así que te toca cuidar de ella, sabes que tu padre es muy estricto y no le gusta que ningún hombre se acerque a ella, así que tú como hermano mayor eres el encargado de protegerla

Ranma- de ser su chaperón dirás…/dijo bastante molesto/…

Nodoka – como sea, pero tú lo harás, entendido…/dijo lo último en tono de orden/…

Su madre su puso de pie saliendo de su habitación dejando a un chico muy malhumorado dentro de ella.

Ranma- eso era lo que quería hacer "solo disfrutar del momento" y me lo tenían que echar a perder

El reloj de su pared marcaba las 7:30 pm, cuando se dispuso a revisar si la preciosa damita estaba conectada y si no por lo menos le dejaba un mensajito disculpándose por perder su cita

Ranma- vamos-vamos…que no tengo toda la noche

Todavía de muy mal humor peleando con la rapidez del portátil

Ranma- (_DEMONIOS …no puede ser ha de pensar que no pude conectarme hoy y ya no lo hará mas ella esta noche….que me queda más que dejar en mensaje disculpándome_)

Bandeja de mansajes de Akane:

**[Perdona bella dama pero tuve problemas y no me pude conectar a tiempo, llegue un poco tarde, pero te prometo que mañana sin falta platicamos…sabes te e extrañado mucho hace 4 días que no hablamos y me haces falta, por favor dame tiempo por lo menos hasta las 8 por si tengo problemas de nuevo….que no quiero sentirme triste otra vez… que pases una deliciosa noche y un precioso día, que para mi será eterno, esperando para poder hablarte…TQM mi niña]…..**

Ranma- demonios ojala pueda dormir porque si sigo así pareceré muerto viviente para el domingo

Expreso cerrando el portátil para acomodarse en su cama y tratar de descansar.

* * *

Hola yo de nuevo espero que les guste ya saben cuaquier queja o duda no se la queden en la cabeza y desaogense que para eso estoy, para escucharles.

Gracias por leerlo y dedicarle un poco de timpo a mi locura XD

Atte. Akane


	7. Ha bendito destino

como siempre y ya todos sabemos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko y este fic esta hecho sin animo de lucro, solo pura divercion.

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 6

**Ha bendito destino**

En las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima se encuentra aterrizando una avioneta privada en la cual se transporta la familia Saotome.

Cundo por fin toca tierra, en una pista privada que pertenece a una empresa asociada de la familia, por lo cual ellos pueden utilizar con plena libertad, dan las doce del medio día; la familia abandona el lugar para dirigirse a un hotel 5 estrellas que pertenece a la misma empresa, pasaran ahí solo una noche porque el día siguiente se trasladaran después del desayuno a la casa de la familia Tendo a la que pertenece la prometida del joven, esta reunión es la más importante del él, porque en ella trataran temas de suma importancia para el resto de la vida del muchacho, además de tener el resto del día para que los chicos se conozcan porqué es ahí donde pasaran los siguientes meses; por la tarde la familia tendrá tiempo para relajarse, los hermanos irán a un parque de diversiones que está ubicado cerca del hotel, y sus padres tendrán una salida de compras a petición de la señora Saotome.

Al llegar al hotel padre e hijo siguen sin dirigirse palabra alguna, el orgullo es más grande que su apetito, que ya es decir mucho, como siempre la encargada de romper el hielo es Nodoka.

Nodoka- sería bueno que nos refresquemos un poco para luego bajar a comer algo, no puedo permitir que pierdan energía por no alimentarse bien…/termino la frase con una hermosa sonrisa/…

Ranko- si estoy de acuerdo contigo mami, además no puedo llevar a Ranma al parque sin que pueda aguantar el ritmo…/ agrego la menor de los Saotome con una risa burlona/…

Ranma- (_que niña tan pesada_)…/con una sonrisa de orgullo y llevando sus manos atrás del cuello perezosamente, le contesta /… mira quién habla, la mocosa que se pone a llora porque no se quiere subir a los juegos, cree que se cae de todos.

Y con una mirada firme le expresa la última oración antes de entrar en su habitación temporal

Ranma- insisto solo una niña tonta como tú se le ocurre ir a un lugar que le da miedo

A Ranko dispuesta a enfrentar a su hermano no le da tiempo de rebatir lo último por un portazo; Mientras su madre daba la última palabra para que no continuara la discusión

Nodoka- ya no quiero oír una sola palabra de ustedes dos si es para agredir al otro…/y subiendo un poco más el tono de la voz termino/… Me escucharon los dos!

Ranko- …/bajando la mirada en forma sumisa/… Si madre

Y del otro lado de la puerta un joven serio contesta con voz firme

Ranma- SI madre (_niña boba y tengo que aguantarla el resto de la tarde, que los cielos se apiaden de mí y me ayuden a soportar tal tortura)_

En otra parte de Nerima; akane muy emocionada cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al dojo para hablar con su padre

Akane- papá

Soun- si hija

Akane- Papá quisiera pedirte permiso para ir a la casa de Yuka… me ha evitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa

Soun- Akane hija como podría dejarte ir, si fuese en otro momento no lo dudaría…pero mañana es la reunión donde tu hermana Nabiki conocerá a su prometido no puedes faltar eres parte importante de la familia

Kasumi que estaba junto a su progenitor en el dojo adornándolo para la reunión intervino

Kasumi- …/con un amoroso tono de vos/…papá, déjala ir de todos modos ella no es la prometida y tiene derecho de disfrutar el tiempo que le queda antes de que ella también se comprometa

Soun-(_tiene razón, de todos modos se acerca el momento y no sé como lo va a tomar)_ está bien Akane puedes ir solo ten mucho cuidado por favor…/ y con los ojos llorosos termina/…porque si te pasa algo no se qué haría

La escena fue interrumpida por Kasumi la voz de la razón

Kasumi- papá ella se puede defender sola le has enseñado muy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte

Akane- si papá además también van a estar sus papas y mi amiga Sakura no tienes de que preocuparte

Soun-…/con mirada y postura muy seria contesto/… está bien me llamas cundo llegues y cuando regreses a casa

Akane- si regresare después de las clases que tengo el lunes, no puedo faltar

Soun- muy bien

Akane muy emocionada sube a su habitación para alistar su bolso, con todo lo necesario para este tiempo lejos de casa; luego de media hora sale de su casa despidiéndose con un grito

Akane- YA ME VOY REGRESO EL LUNES

Y se va a paso firme a casa de Yuca quien la espera muy emocionada junto a Sakura porque en cuanto llegue, saldrán las chicas al parque de diversiones que está a 40 minutos de su casa para divertirse un poco antes de la "noche de chicas" programada pora desvelarse un poco.

En la otra parte de Nerima

La comida trascurrió sin problemas ni discusión alguna, porque cuando la señora Saotome da una orden es cosa seria.

Al terminar las parejas se dividen y la medre se despide de los chicos

Nodoka- Ranma por favor cuidas bien a tu hermana…/termina la oración con un tono serio/… ya sabes cuales son las reglas y tu también…/mirando a Ranko/… obedece a tu hermano, regresan temprano que no me gusta que se desvelen.

Ranma- si madre no tienes de que preocuparte no la perderé de vista

Ranko- no te preocupes me comportare (_en cuanto pueda pierdo al tonto como siempre)_

Nodoka- ten dinero, es más del necesario pero sabes cómo es tu hermana y no me gusta que tengas que gastar de tu cuanta ni tu tarjeta cualquier cosa me llamas

Ranma- si madre lo sé no es la primera vez

Después de una pequeña caminata los chicos estaban frente al parque, Ranko muy emocionada se dirigió a la taquilla para pagar, y darle rienda suelta a su plan "perder al escolta y pasear viendo chicos guapos", llevando a Ranma casi arrastras, el no quería ser su niñero; luego de unos minutos ella le soltó y el la siguió en el parque hasta que se le ocurrió decir que quería ir al baño; esa era una de las cosas que lo molestaban, tenía que esperarla fuera de los servicios, como si ella en realidad le importara; la muy ladina ideando un plan de escape observo unos servicios que tenían dos salidas, detalle que un chico de mal humor no observo.

En lo que esperaba, de nuevo se adueño de su mente Akane, estando en el misma ciudad y sin haber visto una foto de ella su mente divagaba en imaginar cómo era, con los pocos datos que tenía, se dio cuenta que eran escasa las chicas con el cabello de ese color y no digamos altura, en su mayoría eran bajas o con algo de sobre peso

Ranma-(_los cielos no podrán ser tan crueles como para jugar con mi corazón, además de tener que cuidar a la fastidiosa enana; no, mi destino al parecer no está con Akane aunque no he de negarlo que me encantaría poder conocerla y por lo menos probar sus labios antes de ser prohibidos;…. Demonios como aceptar que mi destino no sea el estar a su lado y ser feliz…/_y con un gran suspiro exclamo_/… Akane )_

al salir de su estado de ensoñación se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido

Ranma- (_10 minutos solo me hace falta que me quiera ver cara de idiota; pero esta vez SI me las paga)_

Ya desesperado de estar ahí parado, al ver salir a una señora con un niño en brazos le pregunto

Ranma- …/ hablo con mucha educación y humildad para un chico de su edad/…Disculpe la molestia, ha visto usted dentro de los servicios a una pelirroja que mide 1.60 con el cabello muy largo?

Dama- (_que chico tan educado de seguro ha de ser su novia, que chica tan afortunada) _creo que si he visto a tu novia salir por el otro lado de los servicios donde se encuentra la otra salida 

Ranma-…/tratando de no perder el control aclara/… es mi Hermana y gracias por la información

A paso veloz se dirige a la otra entrada y se da cuenta que ya la perdió de nuevo

Ranma-(_si mi madre supiera que siempre hace esto me mataría, bueno gracias a los cielos que lo hace a propósito y miente cuando esta frente a mis padres; pero como odio tener que buscarla)_

Tomando su celular para llamar a su hermana paraver si puede localizarla

Ranma- (_contesta niña_)…/escucha como al otro lado de la línea una risa burlona contesta el teléfono, y con un tono amenazante se dispone hablar/… Mira engendro si se te ocurre salir del parque te juro que esta vez, aunque me llave a mí el demonio se lo diré a nuestros padre y lo hare con pruebas

Ranko- cuales pruebas

Ranma- no te las diré para que no puedas defenderte

Cuando está hablando mira hacia todos lados y observa en la entrada del parque, que aparece un grupo de 3 chicas que por pura hecho del destino le llama la atención una de ellas.

* * *

Hola que les parece como va no olbiden dejar sus comentarios porfissssss

ATTE. Akane


	8. Un parque muy divertido

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 7

**Un parque muy divertido**

En la ciudad de Nerima, precisamente en la entrada de un parque de diversiones se encuentra un alegre grupo de 3 jovencitas muy emocionadas por subirse a los juegos; y a unos escasos 20 metros se encuentra un joven hablando por teléfono quien las ve insistentemente

Yuka- Chicas miren el bombón que esta por allá…/ con un ágil movimiento de cejas ella señala/… que no nos quita la vista de encima

Termina con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que las chicas disimuladamente volten a ver

Sakura- es muy guapo (_esta para comérselo)_

Akane- pues si es muy guapo (_no creo que me vea a mi)…/_dice sin enteres en el chico observado/… de seguro ha de estar viendo a una de ustedes dos

Sakura- tendrá novia

Yuka- un chico así de seguro, los buenos partidos siempre tienen dueña

Provocando con lo ultimo una carcajada por parte de las tres chicas

Akane- mejor vamos a subirnos a los juegos que para eso venimos o no…/con una sonrisa picara en los labios/…

Y a escaso 20 metros de trío de chicas un joven boquiabierto da por terminada la llamada con una sencilla oración interrumpiendo a su interlocutora

Ranko- no te creo na

Ranma- mira mejor solo juntémonos a las 6 de la tarde en la taquilla donde entramos entendido si no estás ahí me voy solo …/cortando la llamada con lo ultimo dicho dando así por terminado el tema/…

Emprendió marcha siguiendo al trío tratando de lucir muy natural con sus manos en los bolcillos, como cualquiera en el parque, que por casualidad lleva el mismo rumbo claro sin perder el tiempo observa detalladamente de abajo hacia arriba a una de las tres jóvenes que lleva puesto un atuendo muy cómodo, pero que resalta perfectamente su belleza; unos vaqueros ajustados al cuerpo con unos cómodos tenis y una camiseta de tirantes delgados que realzan perfectamente la parte superior de su cuerpo y su cabello recogido en una coleta muy alta.

Ranma- (_pero que chica tan hermosa, unas piernas largas y muy estéticas, bueno sexis mmm bastante esbelta muy escultural, tiene todas las redondeces donde deben ser muy armoniosamente combinadas, o por todos los cielos tiene una sonrisa preciosa….. no puede ser tiene el cabello como Akane es del mismo color y largo también; pero que tonteras pienso, es una ciudad pequeña pero no creo que sea para tanto)_

Cuando sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por vibrar de su móvil

Ranma- (_quien demonios será_…/tomándolo entre sus manos para ver quien le llama/…_Ranko… pero que le pasa)…/contesta de muy mala gana/… _Di porque molestas ahora

Ranko- eres un idiota solo me cuelgas y

Ranma- no des rodeos, se directa que no tengo tu tiempo

Ranko- que me dejaste sin dinero BAKA

Ranma- LA BAKA aquí es otra que se escapa sin dinero

Ranko- ….mmm está bien, donde estas para que me des mi parte para gastarlo

Ranma-junto al carrusel y apúrate que no te esperare y veras que haces sola

Ranko- ya estoy cerca, y no me amenaces que le diré a papá

Ranma – está bien y así yo le diré que te escapaste a buscar hombres y ya sabes que piensa el de eso

Ranko no serias capaz de hacer eso

Ranma- no me pongas a prueba niña que no me conoces bien

Ranko- bueno ya …..mmmm no te enojes …/ y pegando un grito parada detrás de el/… YA TE VI

Ranma-…/da un brinco y pone cara de asustado; mientras voltea a ver con una mirada amenazante a la perpetradora/…engendro del demonio …/sacando el dinero de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, lo divide y extiende la mano a su hermana/… toma y deja de molestar

Cuando una de las chicas del trío mira a la pareja y comenta

Sakura- ven chicas les dije tiene pareja, y es muy bonita

Yuka- si que lastima, aunque he de ser sincera pensé que nos seguía a propósito

Akane- yuka solo a ti se te ocurren esas barbaridades, aunque no parecen muy contentos o por lo menos él

Yuka- mmm Akane-chan como siempre tan observadora…/revelándose un atisbo de sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga/…

Sakura- miren chicas se dirigen hacia acá

Akane- claro estamos en la taquilla de los juegos

Ranko- solo acompáñame ha comprar un brazalete para los juegos y te dejo en paz por 3 horas sin molestarte

Ranma- lo juras

Ranko- por supuesto, lo juro por el dedo chiquito …/ ofreciéndole su dedo meñique a su malhumorado hermano/…

Ranma- está bien, y déjalo así …/rechazando la muestra de paz de su harmana/… solo donde se compran

Ranko- por allá donde están esas tres chicas…/señalando con el dedo, sin darse cuenta del evidente sonrojo del chico, lo toma del brazo para dirigirse a la taquilla/…

Ranma-(_no puede ser y precisamente detrás de ellas, bueno de ella)_

Ranko al notar el sonrojo de su hermano al ver a las chicas sospecho que alguien le gustaba y era una oportunidad muy tentadora para dejarla pasar así que lo aprovechó para saber quién era la susodicha

Ranko- hola chicas…/y con una sonrisa pregunta/… aquí se compran los brazaletes verdad

Yuka – si

Las chicas con algo de curiosidad deciden averiguar la situación

Sakura- tú y tu novio van a subirse juntos a los juegos

Akane- claro no ves que están juntos

Ante las palabras de la última Ranma cae en la trampa de su hermana porque inmediatamente contesta desviando la mirada

Ranma- no somos novios

Cuando le interrumpen una de las chicas

Yuka- no lo niegues te toma del bazo

Ranma- …/elevando un poco el tono de la voz y dándole una fuerte mirada le contesto/… ES MI HERMANA y vengo a cuidarla (_suena estúpido y sobre protector pero es peor que piensen que es mi novia)_

El pobre Ranma al verse rodeado de miradas femeninas no hiso más que sonrojarse aunque causo efecto fulminante fue la sonrisa tiene y una mirada cálida de una peli azul que le vio firmemente por un instante lo cual le provoco clavar la mirada al piso hasta que el efecto se desvaneciera por lo menos en lo que logra retomar el control

Sakura- que lindo…/ y sin poder evitar la tentación propone/… por qué no se unen a nosotras venimos solas y bueno,… no nos caería mal un hombre cerca para que no nos molesten…. No creen chicas

Yuka- claro sería una buena idea, qué opinas A-chan

Akane- …/ un tanto nerviosa y dubitativa contesta/… bueno….tal vez… no sea…..mala idea (_espero no arrepentirme)_

Ranma- muy bien…/se interrumpido por su hermana, aunque muy feliz/…

Ranko- excelente entonces vamos todos juntos…/con una enorme sonrisa/…

(_Esta es mi oportunidad, y no la boy a dejar pasar)_

Ranma- (_no lo puedo creer por fin hace algo bueno por mí la mocosa, solo espero que todo salga bien)_

Akane le habla a una de sus amigas en el oído

Akane- yuka no creo que sea buena idea que el sepa nuestros nombre, por cualquier cosa no crees?

Yuka -tienes razón… ya sé como cuando éramos pequeñas que te parece A-chan

Akane- me parece muy bien Yu-chan, dile a Sakura

Yuka solo se limito a asentar con la cabeza y darle las instrucciones a su amiga

Cuando Akane se encuentra hablando con su amiga, para Ranko no pasa desapercibido hacia donde dirige la mirada del pelinegro, quien no se da cuenta de ser observado, así que se decide por empezar a divertirse a costa de los dos chicos. Akane se encuentra distraída sacando el dinero para pagar, cuando es interrumpida por una pregunta de una pelirroja muy perspicaz que con una sonrisa pregunta

Ranko- Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre, bueno sus nombres para entrar en confianza.

* * *

Que les parecio este caitulo?

pinen chicos, gracias por darse timpito y leer este pequeño amenaje a un gran amor

ATTE. Akane


	9. Falsas identidades

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 8

**Falsas identidades**

Ranko- Disculpa, cuál es tu nombre, bueno sus nombres para entrar en confianza.

Akane- ha bueno, me puedes decir A-chan…/ acompañada con una sonrisa muy dulce/… y la chica de pelo corto es Yu-chan…/quien al ser nombrada les miro he hiso la señal de la paz/… y la chica de pelo castaño es Sa-chan…/mirándolos muy coqueta con una sonrisa/… y ustedes

Ranko- (_mmmmmm… vamos a jugar su juego)_ Bueno yo soy Ra-chan y mi hermano es Ran-chan…/ cuando este fue nombrado, miro a su hermana con algo de duda por no decir sus nombre como son, pero decide esperar a que las chicas se distraigan para preguntarle por el asunto/…

Akane- sus nombres son muy parecidos?

Ranko- si a mamá le gusta que rimen

La pelirroja solo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta; Cuando el trío había comprado lo que necesitaban se a lejaron unos pasoa de la taquilla para darle paso al par de hermanos

Ranma-(_bueno ahora que se alejaron un poco saldré de dudas_)…/y hablándole al oído le pregunto/… me podrás decir por qué no dijiste nuestros nombre

Ranko- (_de tonta te digo la verdad, o mmmm esto me puede servir_) mira lo hice por seguridad, además ellas tampoco dijeron su nombre…/ y con una sonrisa picara añadió/… por ejemplo A-chan solo es una inicial no sabes en realidad como se llama

Al ver el sonrojo de su hermano solo le sirvió para generar nuevas ideas para fastidiarlo y mas al saber que él nunca ha estado a solas con una chica que le guste, así mismo tampoco ha tenido la oportunidad de tener novia, además por ser inexperto ella pensaba que solo haría el ridículo una y otra vez y ella se divertiría a sus anchas gracias a él

La pareja al salir de la taquilla se dirigen hacia el trío de amigas, al caminar hacia ellas Ranko dirige la mirada hacia dos de ellas que se secretaban sin afán de esconderlo al acercarse les pregunta

Ranko- chicas, vamos secretearse es de mal gusto

Las tres chicas sonriendo los ven acercarse y una le contesta

Yuka- solo estamos tratando de decidir a cual juegos vamos primero

Ranko- a mi me gustaría subirme al carrusel…/ expresa con una sonrisa/…

Ranma- Como toda una niña pequeña…/expresa el con una gran sonrisa dirigiendo la mirada hacia las tres chicas/…

Al escuchar esto dos de ellas se emocionan con la idea y dando saltitos gritan emocionadas

Si…si….si… expresaron para que la tercera compartiera con una sonrisa cómplice con el chico

Akane- creo que en realidad son tres niñas pequeñas…/pronunciando las palabras mira al chico por primera vez a los ojos, y la regala una sonrisa solo para él/…

Ranma-(tiene una sonrisa hermosa, unos ojos en los que te podrías perder)…/sintiendo un centenar de mariposas en el estomago/…

Akane- (tiene unos ojos preciosos)

Aunque fueros segundos para ellos dos fue más que minutos en los que cruzaron la mirada

Ranma-muy bien tú decides A-chan…/con una mirada que derretiría a cualquier mujer/…

Akane-…/un tanto nerviosa no solo por la mirada, también por sus palabras/…(_que bien se escucha mi sobrenombre en sus labios_) vamos todos juntos…si ..te …parece bien…..Ran-chan …/arrastrando las últimas palabras/…

Ranma- (_no me molestaría que me llamara así todos los días_) bueno entonces vamos

Como todo un caballero camino detrás del grupo de chicas, para según él, cuidarlas mejor, aunque su intención en realidad era observar, muy bien, cierto cuerpo femenino, las hormonas se estaban haciendo evidentes luego de años de ausencia aunque no le duro mucho al darse cuenta que no era el único y que un par de chicas llamaba más la atención, no se había percatado y no comprendía porque su hermana va de la mano de cierta hermosa chica como si fueran amigas de toda la vida

Ranma- (_porque demonios las ven no me miran aquí cuidándolas, idiotas pervertidos_) …/y con decisión se acerca a las dos chicas colocándose en el medio y posando sus manos en los hombros de cada una y con tono juguetón expresa/…ya prefiero los que dan vueltas así por lo menos voy más rápido que los otros

Akane-…/un poco distraída por la plática con Ranko no se da cuenta de las confianzas de cierto chico contesta/… a mí también me gustan nos podríamos sentar juntos…/ ella con franca inocencia le vio directo a los ojos, sin darse idea de que sentiría por instante que flotaba/…

Ante al entusiasmo de la chica que le vio directamente a los ojos el solamente sintió como el piso desapareció y su corazón palpito sin control, decidido a no ser evidente ante las féminas presentes trato de recuperar el control y respirar profundamente

Akane-…/al encontrarse con esos irises azules sintió que el corazón se salía por su boca perdiéndose en sus pensamientos (_que ojos tan hermosos podría perderme en_ _ellos_)…/ pero en cuanto noto que el chico bajaba la mirada sintió como un calor intenso se asomaba por su rostro, en ese instante trato de quedarse un poco atrás para recuperarse y que las demás no lo notaran/…

El como un educado caballero ayudo a las damas a subir a la atracción pero en cuanto la ultima rosara su mano con la vista en el suelo, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran, ella quitando la mano y el confuso dando un paso atrás

Akane- no te preocupes puedo sola (_no, no puedo dejar que esto suceda_)

Ranma-(_no puede ser, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo, no, no puedo permitirlo, como puede de un momento a otro gustarme una chica, no puedo tener más problemas no uno mas_)

Tomando todos lugar en el carrusel tres chicas en caballos como niñas pequeñas, y, una pareja de chicos tomaron asiento en cubículo circular que en el centro tenía un timón que al girarle daba vueltas en sentido contrario del carrusel dentro de este; como un par de niños traviesos empezaron a dar vueltas

Ranma- espero que no te marees fácilmente…/con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro/…

Akane- fíjate que yo no soy como las demás…/correspondiendo la sonrisa y tomando el timón para girar mas fuerte/…

De un momento al otro se volvió una batalla por ver quién asía girar más rápido y que tanto aguantaría el otro, al terminar el paseo el par de guerreros salió más que feliz de la dichosa atracción, para dar paso a la nueva discusión de cual seguía.

Ranco -yo quiero la rueda de chicago

El trío acepto gustoso, dejando al pobre chico sin voz ni voto, puesto que dispusieron a que la mayoría decidiera.

Resignado pero feliz caminaba detrás de cuatro chicas que parecían conocerse desde hace años, lo que no entendía aun es como o porque su hermana prefería a la hermosa A-chan, por momentos pareciera que lo hace para fastidiarlo pero como dice el dicho "nadie sabe para quien trabaja"

Ranma- (_ha fastidioso engendro no te das cuenta cuanto me ayudas y facilitas acercarme a ella por primera vez te estoy muy agradecido)…/_el joven sonríe perdido en sus pensamientos/…

Al llegar a la atracción e dividen en grupos, porque solamente es para grupos de tres y como buena niña, Ranko se encapricho que la acompañara A-chan ycomo buen hermano Ranma no dejaría sola a su pequeña hermanita…

Sakura- está bien entonces Yu-chan tu con migo

Yuka- si amiga juntas siempre…/con una gran sonrisa se toma de la mano de su amiga dirigiéndose a la atracción para luego subirse, detrás de ellas el siguiente grupo de tres debía ocupar su cubículo en la atracción, pero esta tenía un pequeño inconveniente, este no frenaba del todo para subir y bajar por lo cual los encargados les ayudaban a las féminas pero en este grupo también hay un inconveniente, si Ranma un chico un tanto celoso y sobreprotector que antes de que los encargados se acercaran a las chicas el marco su territorio

Ranma-… /al ver que uno de los encargados se acerca lo detiene y le dice cortésmente/…No se moleste caballero yo ayudo a las damas

Y con una firme autoridad tomo a su hermana para que subiera de primero luego solo miro a A-chan a los ojos ofreciendo su mano

Ranma- Me permite señorita…/con una cara bastante seria/…

Por lo cual ella no dudo en tomarla

Akane- Muchas fracias caballero…./ correspondiendo con una mirada seria para segur con el juego/…

Luego con movimiento felino y suave subió el junto a las chicas

Y cundo estaban dentro se vieron los tres con seriedad, para luego soltar una carcajada por el simple hecho de que habían jugado un juego sin proponérselo, Ranma sabia que su hermana le temía a las alturas por lo cual al llegar hasta arriba empezó con el juego de mover el cubículo de adelante hacia atrás, Akane le pareció divertido siguiéndole el juego y cuando los dos cruzaron miradas complises viendo como Ranko se asustaba mas Akane intervino

Akane- bueno es muy divertido el juego pero tu hermana está muy asustada

Ranko- haaaaaaa …/y con cara de puchero dice /…A-chan gracias si tu no me defiende mi hermano se aprovecha de mi

Ranma- fuste tú la que se quiso subir yo no te obligue

Akane- ya déjala no la molestes mas, se un buen hermano mayor …/ le dijo con una mirada firme y maternal y una voz seria/…

Ranma- está bien…/pero manteniendo la mirada clavada en la joven A-chan/…(_pero bueno hasta los regaños se escuchan muy bien en su boca, su hermosa y suave boca) …/_saliendo de su transe al darse cuenta que el juego disminuía la velocidad/…

Ranma- muy bien damas bajare primero para poder ayudarlas…/con una voz muy seria/…Ranko tu iras después

Ranko- si jefecito, porque ten…

Fue interrumpida por un maternal regaño por parte de Akane

Akane- Ya niños no se peleen mas y Ranko as le caso a tu hermano

Ranko- hay pareces mi madre que poco divertida eres cuando estas seria

Dicho y hecho Ranma fue el primero en bajar para luego tomar de la cintura a la pequeña Ranko y bajarla, el instintivamente tomo a Akane de la misma forma solo que se levanto una pequeña parte de su blusa al poner sus manos en los hombres del chico fue una milésima de segundo pero para ellos duro demasiado el rose de sus manos con la cálida y suave piel de la chica y en cuanto sucedió solo pudieron percibir una descarga que recorría su cuerpo y la vista del otro encontrándose como si se tratara de alguien demasiado especial

Ranma- (por todos los cielos su piel es tan suave, tiene unos ojos en los que de seguro me pierdo y sus labios…)

Akane- (porque esta sensación, es la primera vez que me pasa con un chico, sus labios es como si me llamaran no, no….. no…..pue….)

Cuando el momento fue cortado por los codazos de Ranko ha su hermano

Quien muy nervioso deposita delicadamente a la chica en el suelo ambos con la mirada al piso por los sonrojos evidentes en sus rostros, algo que causo carcajadas y diversión a las chicas que les esperaban y como siempre las amigas de akane la tomaron del baso para caminar junto a ella y ayudarle a liberar la tención provocada minutos antes por su parte el joven camina detrás de su hermana que corre a unirse a las chicas

Y así fue como transcurrieron las horas sin sentirse, y de vez en cuando se cruzaban las miradas de los irises azules con los chocolate acompañadas de pequeñas sonrisas coquetas que los demás ignoraban ya sea por la diversión o por darles la oportunidad de verse puesto que esto acabaría al anochecer

Al caer el atardeces la pareja de hermanos se despiden de las chicas que a insistencia de Ranko se despidieron de beso en la mejilla claro está que no hubo problema alguno, hasta que llego el momento de despedirse Ran-chan de A-chan quien se iba sin hacerlo, pero él no lo dejaría así mas porque nunca más la volvería a ver

Ranma- A-chan y mi beso…/ le dice ofreciéndole la mejilla/…

Ante la mirada expectante de tres chicas que cortaron la plática para prestar atención disimuladamente

Akane- está bien "Adiós Ran-Chan"…/y muy decidida a poner punto final a ese momento se acerco/…

Al momento que ella se acerco para dale el beso no se percato de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y los nervios los traicionaron a ambos haciendo que el beso se desviara a la comisura del labio lo cual los puso aun peor, ella se alejo de él a paso rápido llamando a sus amigas dejándolo sin palabra alguna

Ranko-(_Rayos no pensé que lo hiciera, ella de verdad le gusta, pobre ya no la volverá a ver, mmm que lastima)_

* * *

_Chicos un poco tarde y cansada pero espero que les guste _

_ATTE. Akane_


	10. ¿Pequeña mentirosa?

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 9

**¿Pequeña mentirosa?**

Luego de ese pequeño instante que cuso estragos en su estado que ya era bastante complicado el joven pelinegro no pudo ni reaccionar, ella era un sueño, era mucho mejor que un sueño, era un sueño prohibido, pero al final de cuentas esto nunca se repetiría era una extraña ni el destino sería tan cruel como para cruzarla de nuevo en su camino, además su vida de soltería tenía el tiempo contado como un condenado a muerte.

El chico simplemente camino junto a su hermana sin emitir palabra alguna se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos,

Ranma- (_demonios, como sucedió…. Como pude rosar sus suaves labios en una forma tan inconsciente y al mismo tiempo tan delicioso….como pude hacer algo tan atrevido… ni en mis sueños tan locos hubiese ocurrido así…..soy in completo irresponsable, comprometido, amando a una chica maravillosa en línea que tiene 50% de posibilidades de ser mi cuñada y como estúpido tenía que caer con una hermosa chica…..que bueno la verdad era una gran tentación_)

Al llegar a la suite de la familia lis chicos se dirigieron cada quien a su habitación, sus padres aún no regresaban

Al otro lado de la ciudad de Nerima una chica peli azul muy nerviosa discutía con sus amigas acerca de los eventos del día

Yuka- Anane ya dinos la verdad porque huiste de la escena como si hubieras cometido un crimen

Sakura- si Akane solo fue un beso en la mejilla…/con una mirada de burla se codea con Sayuri /…. O me vas a decir que te enamoraste del chico

Sayuri-…/Continua en un juego cómplice con el tema, ignorando la reacción de la chica/…bueno es cierto que era todo un bombón…. Alto….musculoso…caballeroso…. mmm bastante respetuoso y tenía una boca que era como para comercel…..aaa

Su dialogo fue interrumpido por su amiga Sakura quien dándole in golpecito en el hombro señalándole una peli azul encendida como farol, su sonrojo que teñia por completo su rostro era más que visible y con la mirada el piso les hablo

Akane- ya chicas…Por favor…..paren ya, nooo…. No me gusto, era simplemente un tonto mas como Kuno

Yuka- hooo no, discúlpame pero no es así, bueno todas sabemos que Kuno es un idiota pero el guapo de Ran-chan mmmmm es muy diferente

Akane- lo sé pero les recuerdo que era un extraño, que de seguro está de paso por la ciudad con su familia, porque sino desde hace mucho tiempo le conoceríamos y dudo mucho que le vuelva a ver

Sakura- punto para Akane, tenían modos y costumbres diferentes a nosotras además que de seguro eran ricos salidos de su mundo

Sayuri- porque lo dices Sakura…/con cara de duda, tratando de poner espacial atención al dialogo de la chica/…

Akane- si yo solo note su forma de comportarse pero nada mas

Sakura- chicas deben leer mas revistas de moda

Akane- y eso que tiene que ver, esas revistas no dicen más que tonterías…/ dijo con tono casi maternal de regaño/…

Sakura- bueno para empezar si leyeran esas revistas su hubiesen dado cuenta que usaban ropa de marca además que su colonia es una muy exclusiva y costosa porque no se desvanece fácilmente, no te has dado cuenta Akane…/brindándole una mirada un tanto burlona/… tu ropa aun huele a él, que tan cerca estuviste de él picarona…/expreso con un golpecito en el hombro/…

Y acercándose a la desprevenida chica como carnívoros oliendo a una presa se acercaron a la chica con irises chocolate

Yuka- …/inhalando con un y exhalando con un sonoro suspiro/…. Haaaaaaa, tienes razón Sakura huele delicioso, A-chan que paso que no nos has contado aún…7 con mirada acusadora tratando de interrogar a la inocente victima de las circunstancias/…

Akane-…/con una mirada seria y firme contesto/… yo no hice nada y no tengo nada en mi conciencia como para que me interrogues de esa manera

Sakura- bueno está bien, no te enojes, pero me prestas tu blusa

Akane- para que la quieres esta sucia, debo lavarla primero para prestártela

Sakura- no la quiero así,…/ y con una gran sonrisa picara continúa/… quiero sentir su aroma más cerca

Estallaron sonoras carcajadas de las chicas ante el enojo de la peli azul

Akane- son unas pervertidas, hagan lo que se les de la gana no me interesa

Yuka- no te enojes trata de ver con humor la vida

Akane mejor para que se me pase préstame tu portátil quiero revisar mi perfil

Yuka- está bien, tómala esta sobre mi escritorio, nosotras vamos a preparar algo de comer, te avisamos cuando este lista…/pronuncio lo ultimo saliendo por la puerta acompañada de Sakura/…

Akane –Gracias…/alcanzo a decir, para luego tomar la portátil e ingresar en su perfil/… espero que este conectado para poder hablar

Ranma decidido a relajarse y alejar aquella completa extraña de su mente tomo su portátil rogándole a los cielos que la especial dama estuviese en línea

Ranma-(_bueno… por favor, por favor ayúdame no sabes cuanta falta me haces)…/_y conuna enorme sonrisa mira aparecer en la pantalla el nombre de ella titilando en rojo, esta vez ella dio el primer paso/…

Akane- …/frente a la pantalla escribe muy decidida porque desea, anhela las palabras de consuelo de su brillante caballero, que siempre sabia que decir, además que esta noche lo necesitaba más que nunca/…**[Hola como esta caballero J]**

Ranma- …/contesta sin pensarlo dos veces/…**[Hola bella dama, ha pasado un día entretenido y tu]**

Akane- **[bueno, he pasado el día con mis amigas, ya sabes haciendo cosas de chicas]**

Ranma- **[bueno puedo darme idea, por la loca de mi hermana pero creo que tú lo haces en una forma más recatada]**

Akane- **[bueno entre chicas es un poco difícil pero si, a insistencia de mis amigas fuimos a un parque de diversiones y ahí conocí a un par de hermanos que se unieron a nosotras, al parecer eran nuevos en la ciudad y bueno no era cortes rechazarlos]**

Ranma con los ojos abiertos como platos no puede creer lo que lee, y con incredulidad lo lee una y otra vez tratando de razonar pensó

Ranma-( no, no puede ser que los cielos jueguen así con migo….. no lo puedo creer … esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña, lo mejor es que le pregunte mas o le pida una foto… si es mi destino ella….debo saberlo esto me mata)…/ hasta que después de tanto analizar decide contestar/…**[perdona pero me interrumpieron y por eso me tarde n contestarte, y dime eran chicos]**

Akane-**[bueno era una pareja de hermanos, el chico como de nuestra edad y una chica como de 15 o 16 creo]**

Ranma-**[el chico era guapo]…**/con una gran sonrisa de picara pues sus sospechas eran cada vez más certeras o por lo menos eso sospechaba él/…

Akane- **[y esa pregunta cualquiera diría que estas celoso, y no, no era tan guapo]**

Ranma- **[como no voy a estarlo él tiene la dicha de conocer tu rostro, porque no me regalas una pequeña imagen tuya, para ya no sentir celos]**

Akane- **[bueno, es que estoy en la computadora de mi amiga pero déjame ver, ella tiene aquí una foto que nos tomaron hace poco, dame tiempito y la subo]**

Ranma- **[muy bien yo te espero toda la noche si es necesario]**

Akane –**[no exageres pero está bien ya lo hago]…/**revisando encontró una donde se veían las tres y decidió subir esa misma foto/…

Ranma en su habitación esperando impacientemente un par de minutos, que para él fueron eternos y a su pesar, fue interrumpido por su madre quien entro a su habitación

Nodoka- hijo vamos a cenar

Ranma- madre perdona pero no quiero bajar… no me siento muy bien

Nodoka-…/ su madre le ve preocupada se acerca para tomarle la temperatura con la palma de la mano/…estas bien, si quieres…./fue interrumpida/…

Ranma- no te preocupes solo no te preocupes es el estrés de mañana, y la verdad preferiría cenar en mi habitación, si no es molestia.

Nodoka- está bien hijo no te preocupes y trata de descansar y relajarte, yo ordenare que suban tu cena…/y con un beso en la frente le dejo a solas de nuevo/…

Ranma muy nervioso vio que en la pantalla titilaba de nuevo esa esperado mensaje en color rojo

Ranma-(cielos denme fuerza porque esta frente a mi… la verdad)…./con nerviosismo evidente observo con detenimiento la pantalla y leyendo solo para el detalladamente el mensaje/…**(** **[Yo soy la chica de cabello largo de color negro azulado] )…/ **en esos momentos solo contemplo la belleza que estuvo en sus manos y tocándose la comisura del los labios dejo salir un grito de victoria, dándole gracias al cielo por estar solo en la suite para vivir en total privacidad esa enorme victoria/…

Ranma- siiiiiiiiiii…..si…..no puede ser la tuve en mis manos, sus delicados labios rosaron los míos y su delicioso olor a jazmines…. Se ve tan bella y esa hermosa sonrisa tan dulce…/ y recordando su realidad exteriorizo con un sonoro suspiro/…si no fuera que estoy aquí para casarme diría que el destino me trajo hacia ella

Akane- **[hola, está ahí caballeroJ]**

Ranma- (bueno tendrá que empezar a contarle la verdad)**[eres muy hermosa, como no voy a sentirme celoso de los hombres que osen estar cerca de tu belleza]**

Akane- **[era solo un chico cuidando de su hermana]**

Ranma-**[segura que el chico no intento nada y tú te portaste bien]**

Akane **– [claro que si yo siempre me porto bien, además no creo que lo vuelva a ver]**

Ranma-**[debo confesarte algo, mi familia se encuentra de visita en la ciudad de Nerima]**

Akane- **[enserio, podríamos vernos no crees, para poder conocernos mejor]**

Ranma-**[sabes, se de buena fuente que tuviste un pequeño rose en la comisura del labio del chico]**

Akane abriendo los ojos como platos se dedico a leer detenidamente cada palabra del mensaje

Akane- (y como podría saber esas cosas a menos)…/continuo leyendo el resto del mensaje que aparecía lentamente en la pantalla/…

Ranma-**[además que el chico es muy bien parecido]**

** [Pequeña mentirosa]**

** [Sé que te presentaste como A-chan]**

**[Por qué adivina]**

** [Yo soy Ran-chan]**

** [Y si no te molesta que sea sincero contigo]**

** [Nunca podre sacar de mi memoria ni de mis labios]**

** [La dulzura de ese delicioso rose con tu suave boca]**


	11. Los sueños no superan la realidad 1

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 10

**Los sueños no pueden superar nuestra realidad**

**Perte 1 **

La pobre chica de cabellos azulados no sabía que responder, el shock era demasiado grande, la primara vez que esto le sucedía y tenía que ser con él o por el contrario fue con él, el cielo ha de estar de su lado, pensó, para darle esta gran oportunidad de conocerle y así poder evitar una boda arreglada como la de su hermana, claro esta si el de verdad quiere estar con ella

Y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro decidió que era el tiempo de arriesgarse

Akane-**[mmmm excelente, en ese caso el chico me encanto y quisiera repetir el rose, solo, que esta vez podríamos intentar centrarlo]**

Ranma- **[esta bien pequeña traviesa tu solo dime donde y a qué hora, y ahí estaré para que podamos terminar lo empezado](**estoy jugando con fuego, pero quiero besarla, y sentirla cerca de mí, sentir por lo menos un beso real de la mujer que amo)

Akane –**[que te parece una cita mañana por la mañana en el mismo parque solos tu y yo] [abren a las nueve de la mañana que tal a las 9:30]**

Ranma- **[No, preferiría desayunar contigo y luego nos vamos al parque]**

Akane- **[Esta bien, nos encontramos enfrente del parque a las 8:00 te parece bien]**

Ranma- **[muy bien, ya está programada nuestra primera cita, por favor ve tan hermosa como te vi hoy]**

Akane –**[me tengo que desconectar, ya sabes, no es mi casa, que paces una linda noche y sueñes con los angelitos]**

Ranma-**[la verdad prefiero soñar contigo y que tu sueñes con migo]**

** [la verdad prefiero recordar nuestro pequeño mini beso para que se haga más corto el tiempo para verte]**

Akane- **[entonces sueña con nuestro futuro beso que es mejor]**

**[adiós]**

Ranma **[muy buena idea, adiós, bueno no sé si podre dormir]**

Dicho y hecho el joven pelinegro se paso horas tratando de conciliar el sueño repasando mentalmente cada pequeño rose, lo tibio de su piel y lo que esta le hizo sentir, su sonrisa tan tierna en la que se perdía; se concentro tanto en estas sensaciones que no logro darse cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormido y dentro de sus sueños logro un pequeño adelanto, de lo que en realidad quiere para el resto de su vida lo que le dio fuerza para encarar la idea de estar comprometido con otra chica de la cual no sabía nada solamente el nombre.

Como poder enfrentarse a la idea de un futuro con un ser no deseado que no despierta en tu ser los anhelos de un nuevo comienzo

Y entre sueños

Ranma-,,,/tomando a Akane entre sus brazos/… Akane por favor nunca…. nunca me dejes eres lo que yo he soñado innumerables veces, tomarte y besarte…/y rosando con una suave caricia su espalda descubierta/….sentir tu piel desnuda en mis manos y adorarte…hacerte mía…/con una mirada de dominio se apodero de los bellos ojos cafés, con una voz profunda y sumamente sensual añadió/… quiero que seas mi mujer y estés a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas…/ sellando lo ultimo con un beso cargado de fogosa entrega/…

Akane-…/al separarse levemente de sus labios en un acto de entrega en forma total y vulnerable/… Ranma…/su voz era más que melodiosa/….siempre te amare…..no me dejes y hazme tuya…/expresándole con un beso su necesidad de ser poseída por un hombre, y no cualquiera, él era el poseedor de dicha honra/… por favor no te cases con ella…./logro expresar entre jadeos y caricias/…

Cuando las caricias se tornaron más exploratorias, tratando de conocer los terrenos desconocidos de su piel, sus sueños se ven interrumpidos por la alarma del despertador que le avisaba que el momento de estar con la hermosa dama había llegado

Ranma- …/con una cara de completa frustración/…(maldición cuando todo se ponía mejor… nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido y…..pervertido….pero he de reconocer que fue muy bueno…/con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro completo/…es hora de poner en práctica lo soñado…..claro eta si ella lo permite.

Decidido a pasar una mañana de ensueño para soportar y enfrentar la reunión por la tarde, decidió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo de su madre y disfrutaría del momento sin preocuparse de nada más

A unos minutos de allí una hermosa y coquetamente arreglada peli azul se despedía de sus amigas

Yuka- Akane y a dónde vas tan arreglada, nunca vistes así

Sakura- si, parece que vas al encuentro de un chico en lugar de una reunión con tu hermana

Akane – ya les dije solamente voy con Kasumi a ver unos vestidos para su fiesta de compromiso y volveré a la hora de la comida, además ya saben que prefiero pasar el fin de semana con mis amigas que en la reunión de compromiso de Nabiki y no tengo por el momento planes de tener ningún tipo de relación con chicos bobos…/aclaro resaltando lo ultimo/…

Yuka- tienes razón no tendría sentido que de la nada lo hagas, que tengas suerte y no te aburras mucho

Sakura- te esperamos para comer, recuerda ser puntual porque los padres de yuka no están y hay que aprovechar el tiempo porque regresan por la noche

Saliendo por la puerta solo se escucho un ya vuelvo dejando a las chicas preparando el desayuno.

Ranma por su parte también tuvo que justificar con pretextos su ausencia durante la mañana para que le dejen solo unas cuantas horas.

Nodoka- hijo ha dónde vas tan temprano

Ranma- Madre perdona pero estoy muy estresado por la reunión de la tarde y necesito despajar mi mente…/expreso tratando de poner mala cara/… ya sabes que esto es demasiado para mi…..Saldré a caminar y si tú me lo permites preferiría llegar directamente al dojo en taxi y allá les alcanzo

Nodoka- está bien hijo….sé que necesitas tiempo para asumirlo y es mejor que lo hagas antes de conocerla…..así que allá te esperamos solo por favor no llegues tarde sabes lo importante que es para mí la puntualidad…/y con un beso en la frente de su primogénito añadió/… llevas lo necesario

Ranma- si madre no te preocupes y gracias por entender

A paso firme pero un tanto lento para mantener las apariencias se dirigió a la puerta y partió

Unos minutos más tarde un joven peli negro impaciente espera inmerso en los recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, cuando una dulce voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

Akane- Hola Ran-chan o prefieres que te diga Ranma…/con una mirada traviesa y una coqueta sonrisa en los perfectos labios decorados con un poco de brillo labial/…

Ranma-…. /al girar y ver un hermoso ángel ahora más bello que el día anterior, acompañado del brillo de sus ojos; él a su vez con una mirada galante y una sonrisa bastante picara, respondió/…en tan hermosos labios se escucha mejor Ranma …/recordando sus sueños/…pero ante los deseos de tan bella dama como me llames no importa mientras te dirijas a mi…./acercándose a ella /…hola mañeca te ves preciosa…/y reviviendo la despedida del día anterior se acerco a ella lentamente hasta saludarla con un pequeño rose en la comisura del labio, posando esta vez sus mano en la cintura de la chica/…

Ella solo se dejo llevar, le gustaba mucho como seguía él con el juego que se inicio el día anterior

Akane- gracias…. Tú te ves muy guapo…/el chico bestia unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una camiseta muy ajustada a su tallado y bien formado dorso, también de color negro/…

Ranma- con que hoy si me veo guapo, que interesante

Akane- sabes perfectamente que nunca habría imaginado que fueses tú

Ranma- bueno preciosa que te parece si desayunamos en un restaurant que se encuentra a unas cuadras

Akane- la verdad preferiría algo sencillo…. Si no te molesta

Ranma- como habría de molestarme estoy para hacer lo que tú me mandes…/con una pose de caballero galante ofreciéndolo el brazo/…

Akane-…/tomo sin problemas su brazo y con una mirada tímida agradeció la amabilidad del caballero/… bueno, te gustan el Ramen

Ranma- mmmmm, lo adoro claro que en tu compañía…/ viéndola directamente a los ojos/… este será el mejor de todos

Akane- no hagas eso…/desviando la mirada/…

Ranma- te molesta que te diga lo que pienso y siento por ti

Akane- no….es…es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen de esa forma tan galante

Ranma- acostúmbrate porque para "mí" eres una princesa

Al llegar al sitio, simplemente ordenaron pero al dirigirse a sus asientos se separaron por un momento quedando la chica bajo la vista de un muy embelesado chico que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada; no podía dar crédito a su buena fortuna estaba mucho más hermosa que el día anterior

Ranma-(como puede verse aun más bella….. como puede ser posible)

La chica bestia unos vaqueros pegados al cuerpo, una blusa que delineaba la parte superior de su cuerpo que se amarraba en la parte trasera del cuello, llevaba el pelo suelto en todo su esplendor, un maquillaje muy natural; como todo caballero tomo la mano y le ayudo con la silla a la joven dama para luego el tomar el suyo

La comida transcurrió entre miradas picaras y coqueteos galantes pero con una plática muy relajada hablando de todo un poco, al terminar cuando el chico corrió a ayudar a su preciosa dama, tomo su mano y dirigió la otra en dirección a su espalda quedando aun más nervioso al notar que la blusa tenía un amplio escote que dejaba al descubierto su espalda por unos segundos pudo sentir la tersa piel y el calor que de ella emanaba lo hacía perder un poco más la cordura y con la voz un tanto temblorosa le hablo

Continuara….


	12. Los sueños no superan la relidad 2

EDBERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE JUGO DE LIMON, SI NO TE SINETES PREPARADO NO LO LEAS Y SI TE ARRIESGAS NO ME CULPES

que disfrten de la segunda parte

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 11

**Los sueños no pueden superar nuestra realidad**

**Perte 2 **

su preciosa dama, tomo su mano y dirigió la otra en dirección a su espalda quedando aun más nervioso al notar que la blusa tenía un amplio escote que dejaba al descubierto su espalda por unos segundos pudo sentir la tersa piel y el calor que de ella emanaba lo hacía perder un poco más la cordura y con la voz un tanto temblorosa le hablo

Ranma-Qui…quieres ….

Akane- ir al parque

Ranma- s…si

Akane- porque estas tan nervioso…/le pregunta en una forma tan natural/…

Ranma- no olvídalo… es solo …..Que no había puesto atención en tu blusa…/señalando con la mirada su espalda/…

Akane tomando con sus manos su cabello atrayéndolo a su pecho para apartarlo de su espalda y dejarla al descubierto le pregunta con una mirada inocente

Akane- que tiene de malo…/formando un puchero en sus labios/…

Ranma sintió que en ese momento, al apreciar ese hermoso cuadro, no podría mantenerse en pie, ahí frente a él, Akane con su piel expuesta y dejándole apreciar en todo su esplendor su completa figura desde un ángulo no muy inocente ante la ferviente hombría que se declaraba en guerra con la razón, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de recuperar el control e ignorar una insinuante curva que dibujaba un arco en su espalda haciendo resaltar su femenina y para él atrayente cadera, dejando al pobre chico con la imaginación a mil por hora y tragando es seco

Ranma-NO de hecho te queda bastante…..bien

Akane-…/colocando de nuevo el cabello en su espalda con rápido movimiento de su cabeza, acompañado de un pequeño movimiento para ella natural, para él un castigo, un movimiento que solo había visto en sus sueños desde esa posición/… bueno vamos que el parque ya está abierto

Akane tomando la mano de Ranma, un poco atontado, caminaron hasta llegar al parque, que a pesar de que recién abrían ya estaba con muchísimas personas, Ranma al apreciar que Akane sacaba una pequeña bolsita para pagar su entrada siendo él todo un caballero asumió los gastos sin reparo

Ranma- Ankane

Akane- si Ranma

Ranma- es una cita y yo pago

Akane- no te preocupes nunca me ha gustado que paguen por mi

Ranma- vamos me vas a despreciar de esta forma…/viéndola directamente a los ojos/..

Akane- …/mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, acepto/… está bien solo porque eres tu

Ranma- sabes quería preguntarte, si….te molesta ..mmmm…la forma en que nos saludamos…..porque si es así yo…

Akane- como ya te dije… está bien solo porque eres tu…/con una sonrisa coqueta y mordiendo su labio de una forma muy sensual/…

Ranma- si es así lo aprovecharé, que buena suerte tengo…/con pose de orgullo/

Luego de entrar se dirigieron a las atracciones, deteniéndose en la fila de la montaña rusa, a la cual se dirigió un grupo de jóvenes que al estar empujándose y jugueteando, uno de ellos recargo su peso sobre el desprevenido Ranma provocando que rosara con su cuerpo a akane quien a pesar de estar un tanto distraída no pudo dejar de notar la ferviente hombría del joven, quien un tanto ruborizado por el rose, pero sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura, para que no se lastimara, se acerco a su oído y con un susurro muy suave le pregunto

Ranma- Akane te encuentras bien, perdona no fue mi intención

Akane- …/sentirlo tan cerca se le erizo la piel, sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ente semejante acercamiento, claro está que no le ofendió, por el contrario profundizó, el acercamiento tomándolo de las manos y acercando mas sus cuerpos en un cálido y ferviente abraso por la espalda de la joven y recostando su cabeza en el hombro respondió/… no te preocupes me encuentro muy bien

Ranma-(quisiera pasar así, en esta posición el resto del día)…/sin darse cuenta llego su turno de abordar la atracción teniendo que separarse/…(maldición, estaba tan cómodo)

Al bajar de la atracción ranma seguía muy callado algo que desconcertó a la chica

Akane- …/tomándole de la mano y deteniendo el paso/…Ranma estas enojado

Ranma- NO…Akane…yo no podría enojarme contigo…solo que…. Me gusto como nos abrasamos cuando esperábamos…/pronuncio lo ultimo desviando la mirada, tratando de no hacer notar su sonrojo/….

Akane- …/acercándose más a él/… a mí también me gusto

Su dialogo fue interrumpido por una odiosa pero grande gota de lluvia que cayó directamente al rostro de la peli azul

Akane- está lloviendo

Ranma- como crees con este sol que quema

El clima era un cuadro hermoso los rallos del sol jugueteaban con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer copiosamente, sin que el sol se escondiera detrás de las nubes, provocando que las personas corrieran en busca de refugio

Ranma tomando de la mano a Akane la condujo a un área en el bosque quedando cubiertos y protegidos de la lluvia, bajo un inmenso roble quien también, con su grueso tronco les daba una privacidad más que gloriosa

Akane- …/Con una gran sonrisa se recostándose en el tronco del árbol/… ves y tu no me querías creer que estaba lloviendo…/al levantar la mirada se vio rodeada de los baros del joven ají azul/…

Ranma apresando a Akane con sus brazos a la atura de sus hombros recostada en el árbol y viéndole fijamente a los ojos era más que un sueño, ella, toda ella era toda una fantasía hecha realidad ,no la dejaría pasar sin aprovechar el instante perfecto que le regalaban los cielos y sin pensarlo se fueron acercando sus rostros

Ranma al sentir los subes labios de la peli azul, la tomo firmemente por la cintura liquidando así el espacio entre los cuerpos, ella le rodio con sus brazos por el cuello sellando así su unión y con sumo cuidado fueron profundizando el beso

Ranma el sentir los labios entre abiertos y como ella en una forma tan natural, roso con su lengua los labios del ají azul para luego morder levemente su labio inferior; fue como una invitación a profundizar la entrega del beso y empezara una danza lujuriosa de sus lenguas hasta quedar sin aliento, cuando esto ocurrió optaron por verse a los ojos sin separar sus cuerpos de su posición y acercando sus frentes solo para disfrutar del momento para luego ella rompiera con el silencio

Akane- Ran…Ranma

Ranma- A…Akane

Akane –…/mordiendo de Nuevo su labio en forma tímida/… perdona si fui un poco torpe…es…es que

Ranma- No….perdóname tu a mi es que

Y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo "ES MI PRIMER BESO"

Cuando ambos comprendieron la importancia del momento solo quedo una solución, disfrutar de ese placer un poco más, disfrutar del delicioso néctar de sus labios y el envician te sentir del calor de sus cuerpos

Después de 15 minutos de lluvia ligera el parque volvió a la vida con los ruidos y personas hablando algo que para un par de enamorados paso desapercibido por la intensidad de los besos

Bajo el roble, los besos dieron paso a pequeñas caricias al inicio muy inocentes peo con las carisias subió el calor y cuando las maños del chico osaron posarse sobre las redondas nalgas de la chica ella solo pronuncio entre besos un sonido parecido a un no acompañado de un gemido, lo cual lejos de apaciguar al chico le incentivo e hizo reaccionar con mas ímpetu al miembro que estaba a más no poder, ella oso tomar las manos de él para controlar la situación para recibir como respuesta la misma negativa que ella dio un par de segundos atrás cundo fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de unos niños que se acercaban a ellos, los cuales los pusieron alerta y detuvieron de un solo golpe el juego de los jóvenes

Ranma- maldición….se me olvido que estábamos aquí

Akane- …/recobrando la compostura/… sii…..mmmm…..a mí también se me había olvidado….Ranma qué hora es

Ranma-…/viendo con desgana su reloj/…son las 11…/y acercándose a ella con intenciones de retomar el juego/podríamos darnos un par de besos mas

Akane-las once, tengo que regresar las chicas me esperan a las doce

Ranma- si ya también quede de regresar a esa hora, pero no te preocupes podemos tomar un taxi te voy a dejar, te parece bien…..además así podemos disfrutar de unos cuantos besos en el camino

Akane- …/acercándose a su boca/…eres un pervertido

Ranma…/correspondiendo tomándola de nuevo por la cintura/…me lo dices a mí, si tu incentivas con esas negativas tan sugestivas, además también te gusto besarme o no

Akane- ahora resulta que es mi culpa, que te gustaran mis besos…/acompañando el dialogo con pequeños besos/…

Ranma- de hecho no solo eso me gusto…/adueñándose así de nuevo de la boca de la peli azulpara luego agregar/…eres adictiva

Akane- no soy ninguna droga

Ranma- para mi si, tu eres mi droga y soy adicto a ti.

* * *

HOLA, hola chicos comenten que les parecio para saber si estan listos para lo que sigue y si estan de acuerdo con la esenas lemons XD

gracias por dedicar su tiempo a esta humilde lectura

ATTE Akane.


	13. Porque estas en Nerima

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 12

**Porque estas en Nerima**

Por las calles de Nerima se observa un taxi rumbo a la dirección indicada por una joven peli azul, dentro del taxi una pareja de enamorados entregados uno al otro, mostrando tanto amor en sus ojos; al girar a una esquina la chica detiene el taxi frente a un parque cerca de la dirección indicada.

Ranma- que parque tan bonito

Akane- pare aquí señor por favor

Al detenerse el auto el par de enamorados descendió del vehículo

Ranma- …/con una voz firme y seria le indico al conductor/…espere aquí por favor

Akane- mira Ranma este es al parque al que he venido desde pequeña…/tomándolo de la mano /… queda muy cerca de mi casa y de la casa de mis amigas, es allí donde pasare la noche de hoy

Ranma- por que

Akane –veras en mi casa había una reunión familiar y no tenía ganas de escuchar tanta cursilería y le pedí permiso a papa para pasar el fin de semana con mis amigas

Ranma- y tu madre

Akane-…/ bajando la cara con una mirada triste/…falleció hace algún tiempo

Ranma- perdona no quise ponerte triste…..

Akane- no te preocupes,…/y viéndolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa algo triste/… pero si me das un abrazo se me pasa

Ranma no soportava ver su rostro triste y sin pensarlo latomo entre sus barzos a le un beso en la frente,

Akane- (eres tan lindo…me siento…tan protegida en tus brazos, no pensé que me fuera a sentir así contigo, no quisiera que te alejaras de mi nunca)

Raanma-(Akane no puedo creer que seas tú lo que esperaba y deseo para el resto de mi vida…..como te digo la verdad…..como evitar que arruinen nuestro futuro…..no quiero futuro si no es contigo a mi lado)

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que ella le vio a los ojos ya sin tristeza en ellos

Akane- Ranma

Ranma- estás mejor muñeca

Akane- sip….pero….tengo una pregunta

Ranma- adelante pregunta lo que quieras

Akane- todavía no me has contado porque estas en Nerima

Ranma- mira,…/con un suspiro/…recuerdas que te platique, que mi familia es muy tradicional… y que ya habían comprometido a mi hermana en matrimonio

Akane- si…entonces vinieron a ver a la familia del prometido de tu hermana…/al ver el rostro palido del chico/…o no es así

Ranma- Akane…../mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos haciendo evidente el dolor de la verdad/… estamos en Nerima…para…..conocer….a…/y con un suspiro solo lo dejo salir/…mi prometida

Akane-que….pero…..entonces por qué me besaste…/separándose de él/…fuiste

No pudo terminar de hablar porque un chico muy nervioso con tristeza en los ojos la tomo de la mano

Ranma- Akane, no la conozco, no sé nada de ella…además me entere de esa noticia hace un par de días

Akane- Hace un par de días, Ranma porque jugaste con mis sentimientos…/y con lagrimas en los ojos/… no soy un juguete para que vengas solo para hacer tu despedida de soltero privada…/soltándose del agarre del chico/…

Ranma- Akane ….enserio no sabía cómo decírtelo…..además cuando te vi ayer me encantaste, te vi como nunca había visto a ninguna chica…..además al darme cuenta que eras tú solo quise estar cerca de ti y conocerte…ENTIENEDE QUE NO ERES UN JUGUETE PARA MI…../gritando lo ultimo a todo pulmón/….

Akane-ENTONCES RANMA que soy, y no creas que soy tan tonta como para creer lo que me dices…../con la mirada inquisitiva de rencor/… a cuantas les habrás dicho el mismo cuento

Ranma desesperado y al rojo vivo no solo por el sonrojo, también el enojo contenido por el dolor provocado por las dudas de la peli azul

Ranma-POR QUE DUDAS DE MI PALABRA SIEMPRE HE SIDO ONESTO CONTIGO, NO CREES QUE HUBIERA SIDO MAS FACIL PARA MI NO DECIRTE LO QUE SUCEDE Y SOLO DEJARTE IR

Akane- TE RECUERDO QUE ESPERASTE HASTA ESTE MOMENTO PARA DECIRLO,…./tratando de calmarse y bajando el tono de voz, con dolor en los ojos continuo/…esperaste a que nos besáramos….que…..me ilusionara…../con los ojos llorosos cargados de enojo, solo quería irse del lugar, se giro dándole la espalda al chico/…

Ranma al ver la reacción de la peli azul, sintió como cada palabra era como un golpe a su corazón y recobrando el sentido y el amor que sentía por ella, decidió decir todo lo que sentía, aunque eso significara perder el orgullo y ser vulnerable por un instante para no perderla

Ranma- Akane por favor escúchame…/tomándola fírmenme de la mano para detener su retirada, acto seguido rodeo su cintura con sus brazos cercándose a su cuerpo por la espalda para luego susurrarle al oído/…Akane te amo… hace 24 horas que te conozco físicamente pero hace precisamente dos meses y medio me enamore de ti, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte

La chica al sentir sus fuertes brazos y su cuerpo en esa cercanía, como punto de auge ese susurro que no solo le calmaba, le erizaba la piel, le encantaba como sus cuerpos se acoplaban de una forma perfecta, la calidez de su cuerpo, sentir el aliento del ojí azul chocar con su cuello, la hacía flotar en cuestión de segundos; Ante aquella declaración la chica solamente se giro para verle a los hermosos irises azules

Akane- Ranma lo… dices enserio

Ranma- mira eres….prácticamente lo que siempre he deseado

Akane- pero tienes prometida…..y… aun no sabes si es bonita o simpática…/desviando la mirada con un puchero en los labios/…

Ranma-…/con una mirada tierna y cargada de amor/…nadie puede ser más hermosa y perfecta para mi…/cambio a una mirad muy seria y fría/…y precisamente a eso voy en este instante… pero te juro que hare lo que esté a mi alcance para regresar a ti

Akane- pero que harías con tus padres

Ranma- no lo sé, aunque me deshereden o me destierren no te dejaría, pero no te preocupas voy a la reunión y conversamos por la noche….porque la verdad no sé ni siquiera el motivo de la decisión de mi padre

Akane- eres un melodramático como desheredarte, tendrías que ser de dinero o algo parecido y desterrarte bueno solo que te cambiaras de ciudad…/dándole un tierno beso en la boca

Ranma- es una forma de decir…/riendo en forma nerviosa con una mano atrás del cuello/…si verdad y si nos cambiamos de ciudad

Akane-…/pensativa/…solo que ahorremos un poco, porque yo no tengo los fondos

Ranma- no te preocupes yo trabajaría

Akane- Ranma de verdad huirías con migo

Ranma –mmm…./con una mirada de Casanova y fija en los irises chocolate que brillaban ante esa mirada/…iría hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieras…/sellando sus palabras con un apasionado beso/…

Akane- Ranma se hace tarde

Ranma tienes razón vamos al taxi te dejo en casa de tus amigas y luego me voy a la reunión

Akane - muy bien, pero recuerda conectarte a las ocho para que me cuentes todo y planeemos que hacer

Ranma- claro que si preciosa

Abordaron de nuevo el taxi y a diez casas de allí a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina se detuvo en la dirección que índico la peli azul. Y dentro de la casa hubo un pequeño revuelo por la llegada del taxi.

Yuka- sakura no escuchaste un auto

Sakura - Si serán tus papas

Yuka - no lo creo vamos a ver

Al correr la cortina solo un poco, afuera vieron descender del taxi a un joven pelinegro que les era familiar, pero el choque de emociones llego cuando le vieron tomar la mano de una chica para que descendiera, cuando por fin se puso en pie se dieron cuenta que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de su amiga, que supuestamente se encontraba de compras con su hermana

Sakura- yuka mira es…es

yuka – si es Akane …mmmm… se las verá con migo

sakura-detente mira y cállate que quiero escuchar

Ambas se quedaron en silencio viendo por una rendija de la cortina

Él como siempre la acompaño hasta la puerta sin darse cuenta de dos testigos del hecho que yacían detrás de las cortinas de la ventana cercana a la puerta.

El la tomo por la cintura para darle un apasionado beso al que ella correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello para que no quedase espacio entre sus cuerpos; algo que dejo en shock al par de amigas un poco entrometidas, al terminar el beso simplemente el chico inclino su cabeza para recostar su frente en la de la hermosa chica

Ranma- nos vemos preciosa y hablamos más tarde

Akane – te portas bien he

Ranma- por supuesto puedes confiar en mí

Para terminar con un tierno beso en los labios; Al emprender el camino de vuelta al taxi se giro al escuchar a la peli azul decir

Akane- recuerda a las ocho

Ranma sin emitir palabra solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza antes de introducirse al taxi para tomar camino a la reunión

En el interior de la casa un par de chicas un tanto melodramáticas solo se limitaron a ver a Akane moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

Ante la mirada de una asustada Akane

Yuka- Akane cómo pudiste…..

Sakura- amiga….no se….no sé cómo pudiste mentirnos…eso no es de amigas

* * *

Hola, Hola chicos como estan espero que les gguste como va el fic , ya saben cualquier duda, critica (constructiva XD) y tomatasos estoy para escucharlos; Gracias por sus palabras de aliento y apoyo, son muy importantes para mi, GRACIAS POR DE DICARLE TIMPO A ESTE SU HUMILDE FIC

ATTE. Akane


	14. Maldita Realidad

Simbolismo: _(pensamientos)_

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 13

**Maldita realidad**

En la casa Tendo la familia Saotome hace su entrada

Genma- Soun amigo mío….cuando tiempo sin verte…/dando un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un fuerte apretón de manos/…

Soun-…/correspondiendo con el mismo gesto/…Amigo mío…adelante…pónganse cómodos…/saludando al resto de la familia, al percatarse de la ausencia del muchacho pregunto/…Saotome…. No me diga que su muchacho se arrepintió del compromiso…/en un tono un tano burlesco/…

Genma-…/con cara seria, viendo firmemente a los ojos de Soun/…Tendo….un Saotome siempre cumple con su palabra

Soun- eso espero…eso espero…../retomando la familiaridad de la reunión, con una palmada en la espalda de su compañero de la infancia /…tomemos algo de té para darle tiempo a mi futuro yerno

Nodoka-…/viendo a Soun con una sonrisa en los labios/…Soun mi hijo es todo un hombre de palabra y se que hará muy feliz a tu hija…/con una reverencia le saldo /…

Genma-…/tomando a su pequeña de la mano/…ella es Ranko

Soun- tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre…/saludándole con una reverencia/…

Ranko simplemente le sonrió, saludo con una reverencia

Soun- ellas son mis hijas Kasumi y Nabiki

Con una reverencia las chicas saludaron a la familia Saotome

Nodoka-…/acercándose a la segunda chica/…así que tú serás mi nuera…/saludándola con un fuerte abrazo/…

Nabiki-…/ correspondió al abrazo /…es un gusto conocerles…/acompañando lo ultimo con una reverencia/…

Kasumi- pasen por favor a la sala les serviré un poco de te…/con una tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba/…

En la casa de Sayuri en el interior un par de chicas un tanto melodramáticas solo se limitaron a ver a Akane moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

Ante la mirada de una asustada Akane

Yuka- Akane cómo pudiste…..

Sakura- amiga….no se….no sé cómo pudiste mentirnos…eso no es de amigas…/ haciendo ademan de querer llorar/…

Yuka - cómo pudiste…/con una gran sonrisa y mirada picara/…..Como pudiste salir con ese bombón sin decirnos nada

Akane -…/aun con la mirada un tanto perdida y cara de asustada/…chicas que…se ….se…vieron todo…..lo que paso afuera

Yuka – amiga eres un orgullo para el género femenino

Sakura – amiga lo vimos todo…./con ademan de darse aire con las manos/ que beso amiga de verdad que te envidio

Yuka- oye Akane como estuvo eso, ayer no le quisiste decir tu nombre y hoy, se dan unos besos estilo novela que cualquier mujer de ciaría probar en su vida

Sakura – Akane y que se siente, se que sería una estupidez preguntar como besa después de lo que vimos pero sí que me muero por saber que se siente

Akane un tanto apenada pero muy feliz solamente se limita a tirarse al sofá más cercano y decir

Es el paraíso…/con los ojos cerrados recordando las sensaciones que él le provocaba/…

Sus amigas emocionadas solamente se limitaron a suspirar y sentarse junto a ella

Sakura- amiga cuéntanos todo con lujo de detalle

A unas cuantas casa más de allí un taxi se detenía y el chico en su interior miro sorprendido al conductor y le pregunto

Ranma- está seguro que esta es la dirección

Taxista- …/viendo al joven por el retrovisor/…joven en la entrada dice "dojo Tendo" y es el único en la zona

Ranma-…/ toma su teléfono para hablar con su madre/…(por lo menos podre entrenar para despejar la mente)

Dentro de la casa Tendo la familia Saotome se encuentra conversando en la sala cuando es interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la matriarca

Nodoka-Disculpen…/con una reverencia se retira y toma distancia del grupo en busca de algo de privacidad/…

Genma- ha de ser mi muchacho

Soun- le diré a mis hijas que se preparen…/poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la cocina/…

Ranma- madre están en la casa Tendo

Nodoka- hijo gracias por saludar, si te estamos esperando

Ranma- solo quería estar seguro…..y saber...si en la entrada dice "dojo Tendo "

Nodoka – si, por favor no te tardes

Ranma- bien voy a entrar

Ranma cortando la llamada con paso firme y decidido, y en su interior como un condenado a muerte, bajo del taxi dándole al conductor la paga correspondiente y una merecida propina, por las molestias

Txista- …/inevitablemente él se dio cuenta de la situación, con los gritos que se escucharon en el parque, al ver como se trataban la pareja que definitivamente estaban enamorados y ver la cara del chico al descender, era como si se dirigiera la pabellón de la muerte/…pobre chico…que los cielos le amparen…y le permitan…regresar con la chica que ama

Sin pensarlo tanto, trato de retomar el control y la mente fría, debía estar consciente de su entorno y evaluar la situación para encontrar una solución ante aquel enorme problema

Nodoka entusiasmada por el momento se dirigió a la puerta para recibirlo

Nodoka- pasa hijo que tu prometida te espera…/con una gran sonrisa en el rostro/…y es muy hermosa

Lo cual puso aun más nervioso al pelinegro

Ranma-(no creo que sea más hermosa que mi Akane) madre…no hagas esos comentarios

Nodoka- pero hijo…si es tu prometida

Ranma madre no entiendo porque me obligan a enfrentar esta estupidez con la que no estoy de acuerdo

Nodoka- hijo…/con voz firme y de mando/…cambia esa cara, por el momento no hagas quedar mal a tu padre y por la noche….tu y yo hablaremos de esto…/con lo ultimo le tomo de la mano para dirigirlo a su interior/…

Al entrar la matriarca a la sala todos se pusieron en pie para la presentación del joven

Genma- Tendo le presento a mi primogénito Ranma Saotome

Ranma-…/con una reverencia/…Señor Tendo un gusto conocerle

Soun-…/con una firme mirada hacia el pelinegro/… un gusto…/para luego dirigir la mirada a Genma/…has hecho un buen trabajo en el chico…. Se ve serio, educado…/viendo al joven de pies a cabeza como si de ganado se tratara/…y al parecer un fuerte artista marcial

Genma- le he enseñado todo lo que se, y ha tenido los mejores maestros

Soun- serás un gran esposo para mi hija….Nabiki…/la llamo, tomando a su hija de la mano/…Ella es Nabiki tu prometida

Ante estas palabras el chico se sintió una fuerte presión en el corazón pero al verla lo único que llamo su atención fue una fotografía que se encontraba detrás de ella, en esta se veía a la familia unos cuantos años atrás pero vio unos inconfundibles ojos cafés y una sonrisa muy tierna que le movía el piso

Soun- Nabiki él es tu prometido Ranma Saotome

Nabiki-…/con una reverencia/… mucho gusto…/para luego verle a los ojos con una mirada fría pero un tanto picara/…

Ranma- (no puede ser es…esa….esa mirada ….es ..es)

El chico con la mirada perdida y sin reacción fue salvado por su amorosa madre que sabía que él estaba perdiendo el control

Nodoka- por cierto Soun tienes tres hijas… y la menor

Soun – A si me pequeñita Akane…ella esta…..

No sabía que escusa dar por la usencia de la chica, porque la ausencia de la peli azul podría tomarse como falta de respeto a la familia de su amigo

Kasumi…/que para fortuna de su padre entraba en la habitación/…tenía que ausentarse por cuestiones de estudios, ustedes comprenderán…/acompañada de una cálida sonrisa/…

Nodoka claro en estos tiempos el estudio es muy importante para una joven mujer

Ranma que aún no salía de su estado de asombro al darse cuenta que la vida, el destino o por puro capricho del cielo termino como prometido de la hermana de su hermosa princesa, como podría manejar y solucionar esta situación; hasta que un comentario de Soun le trajo de nuevo a situarse en la sala

Soun- bueno les muestro sus habitaciones para que luego bajen a comer

Genma- gracias amigo estos meses serán como cuando éramos jóvenes estudiantes…/con una gran sonrisa de felicidad/…

Todos tomaron camino al piso de arriba entrando en las habitaciones señaladas

Ranma- (nos vamos a quedar en la misma casa que…..mi muñeca)…/no pudo evitar sonreir al saber que la tendrá tan cerca, ni la taquicardia que sintió al ver un patito de madera con el nombre Akane/…

Nabiki – vamos Ranma como eres mi prometido tú te quedaras en la habitación junto a la mía…/abriendo la puerta/…

Que para tortura suya quedaba situada junto a la habitación de Akane y al lado la de Nabiki justo en el centro del amor de su vida y su prometida obligada

Ranma se limito a agradecerle con una reverencia para luego entrar en ella y quedar en completa privacidad

Ranma-(no puede ser…..para el colmo de mis pesadillas y sueños en conjunto, estoy en la habitación junto a ella… y teniendo que soportar que me llame prometido su hermana….. que voy hacer….solo espero no volverme loco….porque los cielos están en mi contra)

Ranma se tomo unos minutos para relajarse y salir del pequeño refugio a la maldita realidad.

* * *

HOLA, Hola chicos como estan, por favor cuentenme que les parece hasta ahora la historia.

Quisiera agradecerles por sus reviews, es muy importante y especial para mi sus opiniones y palabras de apoyo, àpesar de ser la primera vez que me animo a publicar si todo sigue como va publicare otras historias que tengo escritas con los mismos protagonistas; lo sé soy adicta a esta pareja pero amo verlos o imaginarlos juntos... buno solo me queda decirles GRACIAS POR LEER...coman frutas y verduras...XD

ATTE. Akane


	15. Necesito hablar contigo

personajes propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Historia netemente de mi musa

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 14

**Necesito hablar contigo**

Luego de pensar en lo injusto de su situación, como podría decírselo a su princesa, como era posible que la vida se le complicara a tal punto de considerar seriamente una huída con su amada, si se fueran juntos podrían tener la vida que a él le encantaría, pero aria falta saber si ella, estaría dispuesta igual que él a sacrificarlo todo por su amor; luego de razonar llegó a la conclusión de que era necesario saberlo todo, los motivos, el por qué con Nabikki y no Akane, que diferencia habría; Después de 20 minutos un joven ojí azul, decidido a saber el máximo posible de información, para poder compartirla y buscar una solución junto a su amada, bajo para acompañar a su familia y la de su prometida

Ranma bajo las gradas hacia el primer piso y se dirigió al dojo que estaba decorado para un comida familiar, la hermana mayor de las Tendo se esmero en preparar una gran cantidad de manjares para deleitar a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, Nodoka ayudaba a Kasumi a servir los alimentos

Nodoka- hijo que bueno que nos acompañes, siéntate junto a Nabiki

Ranma sin mediar palabra se limito a obedecer y tomo asiento junto a su "prometida" palabra que por el momento le molestaba como una piedra enorme en el zapato, cuendo todos estuvieron en la mesa el patriarca Tendo dio las gracias por los nuevos integrantes y por los alimentos, como algo muy extraño en la familia Saotome el chico rompió el silencio para hacerle preguntas al patriarca tendo

Ranma- Señor tendo, quisiera saber el motivo por el cual eligió a Nabiki para ser mí…. Se vio interrumpido por Soun

Soun - hijo mío no es necesario que seas tan formal, además puedes llamarme Soun ya que en tres meses serás mi yerno…/con una gran carcajada al terminar lo ultimo/…sabes Nabiki está a punto de terminar su carrera de administración de empresas y es muy buena en los negocios

Kasumi - pero papa eso no explica porque siendo Nabiki mas grande que Ranma les hayan comprometido y no fue Akane

Ranma- (como que mas grande…si ya recuerdo Akane me dijo que tenía 20 años… gracias Kasumi por hacer la pregunta que yo no me atrevía)…/llevándose un bocado de comida a la bica para disimular los nervios, pero escuchando cada detalle posible/…

Nodoka- si querido…/refiriéndose y mirando a su esposo/…no entiendo

Genma – querida es simple, la joven Nabiki es muy hábil para los negocios y como sabrás nuestro hijo tendrá que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia más adelante, y, si su futura esposa le puede ayudar mucho mejor….

Soun – además se irá a vivir a Tokio con ustedes, después de la boda

Nabiki –(tienen empresas, mmmm, guapo y con dinero, definitivamente no lo dejare ir es un muy buen partido)

Kasumi – papa disculpa que te haga esta pregunta pero no logro entender tu decisión con respecto a Akane

Soun – bueno Akane esta estudiando Educación Física por lo que ella se hará cargo del dojo con su futuro esposo

Nodoka – quiere decir que ya está comprometida

Soun – de hecho aún no se lo he mencionado pero estará comprometida con un chico de la ciudad llamado Kuno, el podrá hacerse cargo del dojo junto a ella, además me gustaría hacer una boda doble…/carcajeándose a más no poder lleno de orgullo ignorando la reacción de los prometidos presentes/…

Al escuchar las declaraciones del patriarca Tendo ambos prometidos se ahogaron con sus alimentos, viéndose los dos con sorpresa

Ranma - no puede ser…/dándose cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta/… por que una boda doble…./logro pronunciar aún tosiendo/…

Ranko - y por qué no, sería divertido…/viendo divertida la reacción de su hermano/…e incluso les diría porque no la hacemos triple y así me caso de una vez yo también…/con un tono de picardía que mataba a su padre de la cólera/…

Genma –…/ con voz autoritaria/…Ranko, he dicho que tu todavía no te casas, además estoy muy joven para que me conviertas en abuelo, agradece que permití que te comprometieras

Ranko – papa pero te prometo no hacerte abuelo todavía, solo quiero practicarlo…/con una risita burlona/…

Le encantaba poner furioso a su padre sabiendo que ese tema era demasiado delicado, no solo por ser su niña si no que se tratara de mansillar el onor de la familia

Genma – Ranko por ese motivo es que siempre llevas y llevaras chaperón hasta que tengas treinta años…/le dijo en tono de burla/…

Ranko – papá tu quieres que te convierta en bisabuelo porque para esa edad vas a estar demasiado viejo…/riéndose a más no poder/…

Nodoka – niña ya deja en paz a tu anciano padre…/expreso Nodoka rematando la graciosa broma de su hija/…

Genma – muy graciosas

Logrando que todos los presentes se relajaran y rieran al unísono

Luego de terminar la comida Ranma llamo a su madre para que le aclarara sus dudas Ranma – Madre podríamos hablar en privado

Nodoka – claro hijo vamos a tu habitación

Ambos se retiraron en lo que el resto de la familia dejaba el dojo como antes, listo para entrenar

Ya en su cuarto Ranma tomo asiento en la cama junto a su madre

Nodoka - bueno hijo dime

Ranma – madre quiero saber el motivo del compromiso,… el hecho que ella sea buena para los negocios no me dice nada,.../con un gran suspiro/…porque tan apresurado…me parece raro que el señor Tendo las quiera casar con tanta urgencia

Nodoka – Ranma querido, tu padre conoce al señor Tendo desde su juventud, y le aprecia mucho…/vendo al joven a los ojos y el muy atento esperaba que ella terminara su relato/…bueno, cundo su esposa se enfermo tubo grades gastos médicos que fueron incrementando con el tiempo, para cuendo ella falleció estaban prácticamente en quiebra…/tomando amorosamente la mano de su hijo/…desde ese entonces todo se ha venido a pique y su padre está a punto de perder su único patrimonio si no te casas con su hija

Ranma – entonces me sacrificas a mí para ayudar a un amigo…../con la mirada triste y seria fija sobre los ojos color miel de su madre/…madre…y mi felicidad

Nodoka – Ranma hijo mío, comprende que solo si te casa con ella tu padre podrá adquirir y terminar con las deudas de la familia

Ranma – no sé si lo hare madre, además estoy enamorado y amo a otra mujer,…/con la mirada muy seria y fría declarando en forma tajante/…y si se diera el caso de casarme con ella seria por caridad, no vayan a esperar que consume ese matrimonio ni que pase el reto de mi vida con ella… en el momento que las deudas quedasen saldadas me divorciaría de ella

Nodoka – pero hijo como puedes expresarte así de una chica que ni siquiera has tratado, además no conocemos a la chica por la que te has atrevido hablarme de esa manera…/con los ojos llorosos por el atrevimiento del hijo/… que te ha hecho para que cambies tanto en solo días

Ranma – Madre es el amor el que me cambio no ella….además quiero que entiendas que te amo a ti también pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar el resto de mi vida por complacer a mi padre

Nodoka – …/con lagrimas de orgullo en los ojos/…vaya parece que he perdido a mi niño y frente a mi ahora tengo a un hombre capaz de tomas sus propias decisiones

Ranma - …/dándole un beso a su madre en la frente/…gracias mamá….por entenderme y escucharme

Nodoka – hijo te amo más que a mi vida y te ayudare en lo que pueda….déjame hablar con tu papá para ver qué podemos hacer…/dirigiéndose a la puerta/…

En cuanto su madre salió por la puerta se dispuso a ver la hora; eran apenas las tres de la tarde faltaban cinco largas horas para poder hablar con ella, recostado en su cama tratando de pensar en soluciones recordó el recorrido en el taxi, que no era muy complicado decidido a verla se aventuró a salir a buscarla

Ranma al bajar los escalones pudo ver a toda la familia alrededor del pequeño estanque de la casa, y tratando de no ser visto salió con cuidado, ya en la calle gracias a su buena orientación logro encontrar el camino a la casa de Yuka

Ranma –…/tocando la puerta muy nervioso/…(vamos por favor Akane)

Yuka – si…/abriendo la puerta y para su sorpresa el guapo Ra-chan en su puerta de nuevo/…hola Ra-chan, pasa adelante…/dejándolo entrar/…

Ranma – disculpa, esta Akane

Yuka – si ya la llamo

Yuka subió rápidamente al segundo nivel de su casa, muy emocionada a buscar a su amiga

Yuka – Akane….adivina tienes visitas

Akane – no digas tonterías Yuka …/viéndose al espejo peinando su largo cabello/…

Yuka – entonces le diré a Ra-chan que se puede ir, que no puedes atenderlo…/con ademan de salir de la habitación/…

Akane - …/muy molesta se pone en pie/… yuka estas hablando enserio…por

Yuka – amiga porque te mentiría con un bombón como ese en mi sala …bueno que si tu no …..

No pudo terminar cuando vio salir a la chica corriendo en dirección a la sala, las otras dos corriendo detrás de ella

Al bajar las gradas se sorprendió al verle ahí de pie esperándola

Akane – Ranma que haces aquí pensé que hablaríamos en la noche….

No pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura

Ranma – no me vas a saludar primero…/dándole un pequeño beso en los labios/…

Ella correspondió rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello

Akane –mmm si…/con una mirada muy coqueta y un susurro en el oído del azabache/…pero cuando no hallan testigos, porque interrogan demasiado…/señaló inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado /…

Sin separarse el se limito a ver sobre el hombro de ella a dos chicas muy atentas a los hechos

Ranma - …/ sin soltar a su amada levantó una mano y saludo a las chicas/…Hola chicas…/dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Akane/… necesito hablar contigo a solas

Yuka – está bien los dejamos solos

Akane – NO, no se preocupen iremos a dar una vuelta…/tomando la mano de Ranma en dirección a la puerta/…ya vuelvo

Ranma – Adiós, se portan bien…/despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa de lado/…

Dejando a dos chicas curiosas y molestas porque les habían interrumpido

En la casa de los Tendo una chica castaña relazaba una llamada

Nabiki – escucha los planes han cambiado

¿? – a que te refieres

Nabiki – que mi padre me presento a mi prometido y…./con una mirada muy fija en el retrato familiar/…

¿? – COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE

Nabiki – como lo oyes…..tenemos que hablar

¿? – Nabiki yo te A…

Nabiki - …/interrumpiendo a su interlocutor/…Necesito hablar personalmente contigo

¿? - Tu solo di donde y a qué hora

Nabiki - En una hora ya sabes donde

¿? - Muy bien

Al terminar la llamada subió a su habitación

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, hola chicos, como les parece que va el fic hasta ahora espero sus Reviews

en otro punto "SIENTO LAS FALTAS" por mas que reviso cuando ya los he subido me doy cuenta de algunas XD

COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADESCO POR EL TIEMPO INVERTIDO EN ESTA HISTORIA

Atten. Akane


	16. TE AMONUNCA LO OLVIDES

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 15

**TE AMO...NUNCA LO OLVIDES**

Cerca de un parque en la ciudad de Nerima va una pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano se dirigen a un área boscosa y muy romántica que frecuentan algunas parejas, aunque ellos se acaban de conocer se aman intensamente, ambos se encuentran entre nubes con cada rose del otro están jugando un juego muy seductor que los tiene al borde de la locura.

Ranma recostado en un árbol protector que ha brindado un dejo de privacidad para la pareja de amantes que en esos momentos solo deseaban saborear el dulce néctar de sus labios, perdidos en una danza de ardientes caricias que les transportaba a un mundo único y privado que solo ellos habitaban.

Ranma - …/tomándola posesivamente entre sus brazos por la cintura/…Akane podrías decirme…que me has hecho…/pronuncio en un suave susurro en su oído/…

Akane –…/con una mirada inocente y un puchero contesto/…yo no te he hecho nada tu eres el que me busca a mi

Ranam – …/viéndola directamente a los ojos/…estás segura…me has vuelto adicto a tus labios

Akane - …/con cara de sorpresa/…yo no tengo la culpa de que te gusten mis besos…/lamiendo como un gatito los labios de Ranma/…

Ranma -… /muy nervioso, notando que un miembro muy importante de su cuerpo estaba tomando el control de la situación/….mm..Akane…No lo hagas…/viéndola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada cargada de deseo/…

Akane - …/fingiendo inocencia se mordió los labios/…no te estoy haciendo nada

Ranma - …/trago en seco y decidido a que le mente tomara control de la situación aclaro/…si …si lo haces….me haces perder el control y me distraes demasiado, al punto que ya se me había olvidado hablarte del tema de…mi…pro

Akane – …/con una mirada de molestia y girándose para darle la espalda/…no lo digas…..tu reunión familiar …duele menos si lo expresas así…/dijo lo ultimo con la mirada clavada en el piso/…

Ranma – …/abrazándola por la espalda, con suave susurro al oído/…perdona amor…a mi mismo me cuesta pronunciarlo…/girándola para verla a los ojosa/…

Akane se negaba a verle por lo que el opto por tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a verle

Ranma – Akane mírame…/con la voz muy firme y ronca/…TE AMO nunca lo olvides y pase lo que pase nosotros nos casaremos y formaremos una familia…..

Él mismo no daba crédito a lo serio y decisivo de sus palabras que pensó que las diría paro no tan pronto

Akane –…/lo miro con los ojos como platos, pero llenos de lagrimas/… lo dices enserio

Ranma – tan serio como que me muero por besarte ahora…/pero al percatarse de sus lagrimas, asustado pregunta/…no….no te gusta la idea

Akane – la verdad si…solo que no pensé que tan pronto…/acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios/…

Se perdieron de nuevo en un tierno y suave beso, y durante unos minutos se quedaron simplemente abrazados como si el mundo no existiera; con un suspiro Ranma rompió el silencio para de una vez por todas ponerla al tanto de las malas noticias

Ranma – Akane tengo que contarte muchas cosas que nos afectaran a los dos, pero quiero que estés segura, que te amo y que pase lo que pase, mi amor ni mi decisión de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti cambiara

Akane – Ranma por favor se directo que…. Me estas asustando

Dicho esto el estaba dispuesto a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un movimiento rápido de la hermosa peli azul

Akane – Ranma escóndete…/le tomo de la mano y lo jalo sin delicadeza/…

Ranma – Akane que pasa…/siguiéndola para esconderse detrás del protector árbol/…

Akane viendo que en la entrada del parque se encontraba su hermana Nabiki

Akane – es mi hermana Nabiki

Ranma –…/sin pronunciar palabra/… (Nabiki que hace ella aquí)

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en observando siendo mudos testigos de lo ocurrido

Nabiki –…/caminando desesperada de un lado al otro en la entrada del parque que conocía desde niña/…por que se tarda tanto ese idiota

Unos minutos más tarde un automóvil negro totalmente polarizado haciendo imposible identificar al conductor, se detuvo, lentamente se abrió la puerta del copiloto y Nabiki no dudo en subir a este para luego acelerar y alejarse del lugar

Akane – pero que rayos…..nunca había visto ese auto y mucho menos que…. Nabiki se comportara de esa manera….

Ranma – muñequita mía…/retomando su plática que era de suma importancia/…no te preocupes por ella recuerda que tenemos que pensar en nosotros

Akane al escuchar su hipnótico tono de voz y el "Nosotros" la trajo a su nueva realidad junto al hombre que amaba

Akane – Ranma perdón…/viéndole a los ojos/…

Ranma – no pidas perdón amor que no soy quien para perdonar solamente Dios perdona nosotros los mortales pedimos disculpas…/con una sonrisa muy galante termina/… una preciosa dama y dueña de mi corazón no tiene porque pedir disculpas cuando no ha hecho nada

Akane – baya no sabía que eras religioso y poeta…/recostándose en el protector arbol/…

Ranma – …/rompió la tensión con una sonora carcajada con la mano derecha tras su cabeza/…la religiosa es mi madre pero algo he aprendido…/apresándola en el árbol con sus brazos/…y poeta solo tú lo inspiras….mi preciosa musa…/adueñándose de sus labios en un tierno beso/…

Akane – Ranma dime que paso en la reunión…/con la cara seria, por lo duro de la situa cion/…

Ranma – Akane…..mi madre me explico los motivos de mi padre…..

Flashback

**_Nodoka – Ranma querido, tu padre conoce al señor desde su juventud, y le aprecia mucho…bueno, cuando su esposa se enfermo tubo grades gastos médicos que fueron incrementando con el tiempo, para cuando ella falleció estaban prácticamente en quiebra…desde ese entonces todo se ha venido a pique y su padre está a punto de perder su único patrimonio si no te casas con su hija_**

Fin del flashback

Ranma tratando de no decir de golpe de quien se trataba se limito a contar lo más importante

Ranma – Mi madre insiste en querer ayudar a la familia… yo ya le aclare que si eso llegara a suceder bueno no duraría ni consumaría dicho matrimonio

Akane – Ranma entonces piensas aceptar.../con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto/…

Ranma – la verdad NO pero hay mucho más que contarte…/tomando tiernamente su mano/…amor esto es difícil para mí y lo será más para ti…y

Akane – Ranma de verdad si no quieres que me enoje dilo de una buena vez, no aguanto esta tortura que te empeñas en hacer más grande…/ soltándose del agarre del azabache/…

Ranma – …/con un tierno beso/… amor por favor tranquilízate porque es difícil y sé que te va a doler y no quiero verte llorar no lo soportaría

Akane muy a su pesar acepta escuchar y calmarse

Ranma – …/abrasándola para tratar de protegerla y decirlo sin más rodeos/…soy prometido de…/suspirando, para luego tomar aire y decirlo sin titubeos/… Nabiki Tendo del dojo Tendo que se encuentra cerca de aquí

Al escuchar lo ultimo Akane sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y de no ser por los brazos protectores que le rodeaban hubiese caído al suelo

Akane – no…no puede ser como mi hermana…/entre sollozos, y tratando de analizar la situación /…mi padre nunca menciono nada de eso

Ranma – akane hay mas y prefiero que lo oigas de mis labios y estar a tu lado, y no que te enteres por otro lado y yo no pueda consolarte

La acerco a su cuerpo en un gesto protector guiándola para sentarse en el pasto

Akane – Ranma dime todo lo que sepas por favor

Ranma – te sientes mejor

Akane – si…solo dilo

Ranma – hay un punto positivo en este asunto…/tratando de hacer más suave la noticia/…toda mi familia va a vivir en tu casa

Akane – y eso que tiene de bueno… eres el prometido de Nabiki y además estarán todos en casa y…

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por un tierno beso y una caricia en su alargo cabello

Ranma – Amor…estaremos cerca para pensar en una solución

Akane – muy bien que haremos con tu hermana ella ya me conoce y sabe de los coqueteos del parque

Ranma – no lo creo es un poco distraída y…/tratando de restarle importancia/…

Akane – te recuerdo que se supone que no te conozco además si mis amigas se dieron cuenta, ella de seguro lo hizo

Ranma – está bien no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella

Akane – eso es todo

Ranma – no …al parecer tu también estas comprometida

Akane – …/abriendo los ojos una vez más como platos/…con quien

Ranma – un tal Kuno….

Akane – no puede ser con el idiota de Kuno Tateguaki

Ranma – peor aun tu padre planea hacer una boda doble

Akane – Ranma que vamos a hacer…/acompañando lo ultimo con un suspiro, viendo a su amado a los ojos/…

Ranma – …/al ver a su adorado tormento afligida solo la quiso consolar/…no te preocupes amor tenemos tres meses para pensar en una solocion…..

Akane – solo tres meses

A ranma se le havia pasado por alto el pequeño detalle del tiempo

Ranma – Si verdad se me había pasado por alto…/con una sonrisa tratando de hacer mas llevadero el momento/…pero no te preocupes pensaremos en una solución

Akane – Pero y mi padre

Ranma – …/sin pensarlo solo hablo/…podríamos casarnos nosotros

Akane – esa solución me gusta solo que como convencerlos de cambiar de pareja

Ranma – Amor si tú estás de acuerdo haremos lo que tu quieras…/dándole un beso en los labios/…por cierto porque le dijiste a tu padre que llegarías tarde por una clase, acoso no estás ya de vacaciones…/con untono entre autoritario y de regaño/…

Akane – …/se limito a sonreírle y decirle al oído/…era una pequeña mentira

Ranma – porque le mentiste a tu padre…/con un dejo de regaño en el tono/…

Akane – …/mordiéndose el lavio inferior en una forma bastante exitante según el oji azul/…no quería regresar temprano para conocer al "prometido" de mi hermana

Ranma – y ahora qué opinas de llegar temprano, tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos para pensar en una solución…/acercándose a sus adictivos labios para adueñarse nuevamente esta vez con pasión/…

Akane – bueno llegare después del desayuno, no puedo despreciar a Yuka

Ranma – bueno ya sabes cuando llegues a casa te estaré esperando../adueñándose del delicioso sabor de su boca/…

Entre besos apasionados y caricias, por parte de ambos, ya recostados en el pasto

Akane – tal vez esto no esté tan mal después de todo…/sintiendo los labios del chico posarse sobre su delgado cuello/…

Ranma – no definitivamente…es lo mejor que me…/corrigió el mordiendo el delicado labio de la peli azul/… nos pudo haber pasado

* * *

Hola, hola chicos como estan aqui les dejo u capitulo mas para las y los que se quedaron deceosos de mas espero les guste; GRACIAS por ser pacientes y leer este fic

Luam Saotome Tendo gracias por leer y disculpa si te inportune con tanta pregunta XD

GRACIAS AMIGAS POR APOLLARME EN ESTE FIC

Grecia, Mili, Jana, Brendi, Karina bueno unas cuantas mas que,Gomenasai, XD no recuerdo mas nombres

comprendanme estoy publicando a la 1:30 de la mañana XD pero con mucho cariño para ustedes espero que les guste, el siguiente lo publico lo antes posible osea hoy mas tarde o a mas tardar mañana XD

dejen sus REVIEWS porfissssssss

Atte. Akane


	17. Nuestra realidad

hola chicos solo les interupo para aclarar que los peronajes pertenecen a Rumoko Takahashi y la historia a mi musa inspiradora, bueno espero que les guste =D

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 16

**Nuestra realidad**

En un parque de la ciudad de Nerima se encuentra una pareja de enamorados inmersos en su mundo de caricias y besos tan absortos del mundo y del tiempo que en sus manos se convertía en agua; ya han pasado tres horas desde que la peli azul salió de la casa de Yuka que sus amigas estaban comenzando a preocuparse y decidieron llamar a la chica y saber de su estado

Yuka – llámala tu Sakura porque la verdad yo estoy algo nerviosa

Sakura – Yuka no crees que exageras….Akane ya es grande y sabe cuidarse sola

Yuka - si pero ella está de visita en mi casa lo que me hace responsable ante su padre y estoy muy joven para que el me mate por su niñita…/dijo en tono de burla, con un tinte de seriedad/…además si yo hablo solo la regañare porque…

Fue interrumpida por Sakura

Sakura – si ya te entendí la llamo yo…/tomando el aparato esperando que la chica conteste/…

En el parque los besos eran bastante intensos, las manos tenían vida propia viajando y conociendo territorios nuevos en el cuerpo de los contendientes, las manos masculinas se dedicaban a acariciar la delicada cintura cuando entre carisias y juegos la chica termino sobre el joven poniéndolo muy nervioso al acariciar su pecho, cuando ella sintió vibrar su móvil sin pensarlo tanto simplemente separo su sus cuerpos y posiciono sus piernas a los costados de oji azul, él sin emitir palabra sorprendido al verla erguirse, haciendo que sus palpitantes genitales se rosaran por sobre la ropa, algo que no importaba, ya que el rose aun así era muy bueno

Akane – si Yuka…/un tanto molesta por la interrupción/…

Sakura – Soy Sakura y te llamaba por que ya son las 6 de la tarde y esta por anochecer y como no hemos sabido nada de ti en tres largas horas…/lo que sonó como un regaño/…

Akane –…/haciéndose consiente de la situación trayéndola a la realidad/…no se preocupen ya voy a llegar estoy bien…/cortando la llamada tras lo ultimo/…

Sin pensar se movió de su posición dejando al pobre chico al borde de la llocura por la pérdida de tan anhelado contacto y deliciosa visión

Ranma – Akane que pasa…/le miro con un tanto de enojo y frustración por detener el interesante juego/…quien te llamo

Akane – Ranma ya es algo tarde y las chicas estaban preocupadas por mi…ya emos estado tres horas aquí….

Ranma – pero estas conmigo y…/tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos/… yo estoy para protegerte

Akane - yo lo sé y me gusta mucho pero es tarde y debemos regresar…/dándole un tierno beso/…además ya se han de haber dado cuenta que no estás en casa y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran y se complique todo, aun mas

Ranma – está bien te voy a dejar a casa de tu amiga y luego me voy al dojo…/soltando su cintura y separando los cuerpos/…

Akane tomándolo de la mano para emprender camino hacia su nueva realidad

Ranma – hermosa dama no me ha dado su número telefónico para que pueda desearte buenas noches…/con una sonrisa muy varonil/…

Luego de intercambiar números, caminaron tomados de la mano y frente a la puerta de la casa de Yuka

Akane –…/ le vio a los ojos de la manera que a él más le gustaba/…me vas a extrañar

Ranma – muchísimo y si no hablo contigo no podría dormir… mi precioso tormento…/besándola de nuevo, esta vez con un poco mas de calma/…te amo…/diciendo lo ultimo con un susurro en su oído/…

Akane –…/correspondiendo, susurrando al oído del chico/…y yo a ti…/rematando con suave rose de labios como despedida/…

Para luego perderse detrás de las puertas, el joven un tanto más tranquilo ya que la corta pero deliciosa tarde le relajo y a pesar de desear más de ella tenía lo suficiente como para tratar de esperar a verla al día siguiente, o por lo menos eso pensaba ya que cada vez que su mente le jugaba sucio trayéndolo de nuevo a los momentos en los que saboreaba sus labios, con solo pensarlo su cuerpo se erizaba y su virilidad palpitaba, perdido en sus recuerdos llego la casa Tendo; al entrar vio que la familia estaba reunida en la sala u justo tras el entraba también Nabiki, el patriarca Tendo al verlos juntos en la puerta les vio con una gran sonrisa

Soun – pero que bien la parejita ya regreso, les esperábamos para cenar…/haciendo ademan de que tomasen asiento junto a la familia/…

Genma – ya ve Tendo se lo dije que se habían ido a conocerse un poco más…/con una gran carcajada de orgullo/...

Ranko – baya chicos es el primer día y ya buscan estar a solas

Kasumi – a mi me parece muy bien que ese lleven tan bien chicos…

Ambos jovenes solamente se vieron y no dijeron nada a pesar que ambos sabían que benian de estar con otras personas, se limitaron a tomar asiento junto a la familia cuendo el azabache recordó

Ranma – (tengo que hablar con Ranko)…disculpen…/levantándose y acercándose a su fraterna/…me acompañas…quiero hablar contigo

Algo que en muy raras ocasiones se había dado ya que diferían en sus opiniones causado discusiones

Ranko –…/un tanto extrañada le siguió a las habitaciones entrando en la de él/bueno y porque tanto misterio…/muy seria/…

Ranma – Ranko por primera vez en mi vida te pediré un favor que es muy importante para mi….

Ranko – vamos solo dilo….te encanta andar por las ramas…/con una sonrisa burlona/…

Ranma – Ranko es muy serio...de verdad

Ranko – está bien cuenta con migo

Ranma – viste la fotografía de la familia Tendo de la sala

Ranko – si….porque

Ranma – No reconociste a nadie en esa fotografía

Ranko – no….la verdad…es que no…..no le puse atención

Ranma- bueno….te recuerdas de A-chan

Ranko – bueno hermano está bien que la chica te allá gustado pero que tiene que ver…/burlándose de él/…

Ranma – esta esa la casa y familia de A-chan

Ranko – que…estas seguro

Ranma – si….no me preguntes porque…..pero lo sé, y no es conveniente que se enteren de lo ocurrido en el parque

Ranko – está bien… solo que ella se dará cuenta cundo nos vea…/con una sonrisa/…

Ranma – de ella me encargo yo

Ranko – si… se me imagina…/con una sonrisa aun mas burlona/como no te encargarías de acercarte a ella

Ranma – es enserio…. si no me veré en la obligación de contarle a "tu papito", que haces con tu prometido cuando te escapas

Ranko – no serias capaz

Ranma – pruébame…/ con una voz muy ronca y amenazante/…

Ranko – está bien solo cálmate…/con mirada de resignación/…cielos cada vez eres más raro…/saliendo de la habitación/…

Ranma –…/saliendo tras su hermana/…y compórtate….que la rara eres tu…/burlándose de ella/…

Al pie de la escalera se encuentra su madre

Nodoka – chicos a comer

Ya en el comedor todos juntos dando gracias y comenzando a cenar, se observaba a dos jóvenes prometidos a diferentes ritmos; él joven comía rápidamente para retirarse a su habitación lo antes posible, a su lado una distraída joven que solo jugueteaba con sus alimentos perdida en sus pensamientos recordando su cita de la tarde

Nabiki flashback

Nabiki –…/adentro del auto, en un parque lejos de su casa/…como te adelante por teléfono…../tomando aire para dejar salir un sonoro suspiro de decepción/…tengo otro "prometido"

¿?- como puedes decirlo solo así…tu me habías dicho que sería yo…/con enojo y frustración en la voz/…

Nabiki – yo pensé que eras tú cuando mi padre me dijo que era un chico de dinero y que la familia tenía negocios…/con cierto brillo en los ojos/…

¿? – Nabiki que haremos… yo no voy a permitir que te cases con un completo extraño

Nabiki – peor aún, me iré a vivir a Tokio en cuatro meses y me casare en tres

¿? - Como puede ser posible….hay algo que no me has dicho aun…/con sierta duda ante las palabras de la chica/…no me has mentido que no le conocías

Nabiki – NO YO NUNCA TE HE MENTIDO…/con enojo en las palabras pronunciadas para luego decir muy sinceramente/…Tu eres el único que me ha tomado como mujer y el único que me conoce realmente

¿? –…/abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso/…lo sé pero no quiero perderte….

Nabiki – y eso no es todo…. Mi hermana Akane se comprometerá en poco tiempo y mi padre ha decidido hacer una boda doble…

¿? – y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra relación

Nabiki – que se casara con….Kuno Tatewaki…

Kuno –como… no puede ser

Nabiki – si nos casaremos juntos, pero con otra pareja en tres meses…/con lagrimas en los ojos/…lo ha decidido mi padre

* * *

Hola, hola de nuevo como estan, no olbiden dejar sus reviews son muy importantes para mi musa y para mi GRACIAS por su timpo espero que les sea de su agrado XD

Atte. Akane


	18. Buenas noches amor mío

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 17

**Buenas noches amor mío**

En la ciudad de Nerima donde se encuentra ubicado el prestigioso dojo Tendo, que alberga a dos familias que muy pronto se volverían una sola; una joven después de cenar decide retirarse a su habitación donde inmersa en sus recuerdos de la tarde se le van los minutos y las horas, había sido una reunión a su parecer muy entretenida.

Nabiki's flashback…

Kuno – te confieso que no me enfada la idea de casarme con tu hermana bien sabes que siempre me ha parecido bonita

Nabiki –…/acercándose amenazadoramente a su boca/…así que te parece bonita la niña…/lamiendo provocativamente los labios del joven/…

Kuno –…/viéndola firmemente a los ojos/…si es bonita….y como tú dices es una niña y a mí me gustan las mujeres…/tomándola entre sus brazos posesivamente, dándole un beso de completo domino/…te invito al asiento trasero….

Nabiki –…/mordiéndose los labios/…si….pero no creas que con eso me convences tendremos que discutir sobre el tema…/jalándolo de la camisa de forma amenazante/…

Kuno – chica mala quieres recibir tu castigo…/con una mirada obscura de completa lujuria/…

Nabiki - tus amenazas no me asustan…/con una sonrisa burlona/…

Kuno – entonces tendrás que recibir unas nalgadas…/acomodándose en el asiento trasero/…

Nabiki – si es que….te permito dármelas…/levantándose la falda y enseñándole el trasero/…

Kuno – eres una niña sucia… vienes lista para todo…/posicionándola sobre él/…

Nabiki – sabes que me gusta jugar con tu bokken…./acariciando su entrepierna/…

Kuno sin mediar palabra simplemente, decidido hacerla nuevamente suya, le penetro sin previo aviso provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de Nabiki, con estocadas agresivas y un rítmico vaivén que ambos sabían de memoria, al punto de tratarse como una pieza de baile, en el que ella tenía el protagonismo con un sensual movimiento de cadera que provocaba en el gruñidos de placer, haciendo que ambos alcanzaran la cúspide del placer entre jadeantes besos y caricias; inmersos en su juego de pareja que no se dan cuenta que afuera cerca se encuentra otro auto con una pareja de amigos que discutían sobre su amistad con ventajas pero sin exclusividad, cuando la chica se centra en observar los hechos solo por mera curiosidad.

Nabiki's fin del Flashback…

Nabiki sale de su concentración notándose repentinamente acalorada, por lo que decide darse un merecido baño…...Durante su baño su mente traicionera trajo al presente una parte de la conversación que le ofendió en lo más profundo de su corazón

Nabiki's flash back…

Terminando de arreglar su arrugado atuendo, que fue afectado con el impulsivo juego y tomando su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, continuó la conversación.

Kuno – la verdad… no es tan mala idea casarme con tu hermana…/con una sonrisa de malicia/…

Nabiki – porque…/con dolor en su corazón y fría mirada/…

Kuno – pues porque…. no me es desagradable pensar en desflorar otra Tendo…/dejo salir de su boca sin reparo/…

Nabiki – …/muy molesta/… pues a mí tampoco me incomoda la idea… de casarme con alguien que en realidad es rico, más fuerte y joven que tú…/con mirada asesina/…

Kuno – entonces te gusta el tipo…/con furia en las palabras/…

Nabiki – mejor llévame a mi casa.../con voz seria/…

El trayecto se realizó en completo silencio, al llegar a la entrada del dojo

Nabiki –…/abriendo la puerta del auto/…espero que te divierta enseñarle a una nena a ser mujer

Kuno – Nabiki espera…/tomando fuertemente su mano/…arreglemos el…./se ve interrumpido por su acompañante/…

Nabiki – no…/con movimiento negativo en su cabeza/…no Kuno a mí no me convences con dulces palabras, ya no soy una niña que cae en tus juegos de seducción, que cree en tus mentiras…/sin detenerse baja del auto e ingresa al dojo/…

Nebiki's fin del flashback….

Metida en la bañera, con la mirada triste y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar se sumerge por completo en el agua, tratando que sus lagrimas se mesclen con el agua y que ella se llave su tristeza, está decidida a ser feliz lejos de Nerima

A unos cuantos metros un ojí azul, con el corazón acelerado por la imperiosa necesidad de por lo menos escuchar la voz de su hermosa dama, no daba crédito de cómo en cuestión de horas su vida era totalmente diferente, era completamente dependiente de su preciosa droga, porque todo en ella era perfecto para él, nunca pensó que fuera a necesitar tanto la presencia de una chica, ni qué deseara su presencia al borde de la desesperación, decidido a tener un lugar privado y especial, recorrió toda la casa de arriba abajo hasta encontrar el lugar preciso, que le invita a soñar con ella; en el tejado sobre el cuarto de Akane se encuentra el mejor lugar con una excelente vista, donde la brisa del aire es perfecta y se puede apreciar el manto celestial con gran aplitud.

No muy lejos del dojo una joven muy feliz escucha el vibrar de su móvil, hacia solo un par de horas que había visto al dueño de sus sueños y esperanzas

Akane – Hola amor…/recostándose en su saco de dormir con una enorme sonrisa/

Ranma – hola muñeca… te extraño…/recostándose en el tejado, relajándose por completo/…

Akane – pero hace poco nos vimos…..la verdad yo también te extraño…/cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en la voz de su amado/…

Ranma – cariño recuerda hablar con tus amigas…

Akane – si no te preocupes ellas guardaran el secreto….hablaste con Ranko

Ranma – si no te preocupes cariño….por cierto Nabiki entro justo detrás de mí y tu padre…

Akane – no me digas pensó que estaban juntos….mi padre nunca cambia

Ranma – cuento los minutos para verte de nuevo… y besarte…/acariciando sus labios, el solo imaginar sus suaves labios sobre los suyos le hacía suspirar/…

Akane –…/suspirando/…yo también…pero….

Ranam – pero que…no quieres…volver a bes….

Akane – no…..no es eso…/muy sonrojada/…si quiero besarte…es solo que…no podremos hacerlo muy seguido y tendrá que ser a escondidas…/dijo lo ultimo con dolor/…

Ranma – amor te juro que hare hasta lo imposible….lo que sea necesario pera que no tengas que soportar esta situación mucho tiempo…te amo y no te perderé

Ante aquellas palabras la peli azul no dudo en las palabras del joven

Akane – ya sabes amor hare lo que tú me digas y….. por nosotros dos….y nuestros futuros hijos lo hare…/con una sonrisa muy tierna/…

Ranma –…/ con los ojos grades como platos/… hijos dijiste…..e…en…encerio….

Akane – si…. te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos

Ranma – En realidad sí,…/sin dudarlo/…pero lo que más me gustaría… es tener una hermosa princesa con tu bella sonrisa

Akane –…/sonrojada/…a mi me gustaría que tuviéramos un guapo caballero que sea como su padre

Aquellas palabras no eran de las que se lleva el viento, eran palabras que se guardan en el corazón, palabras que invitan a soñar, dan fuerza a la fe y confianza, son palabras que solo se profesan con un amor verdadero

Ranma – cuantos te gustaría que tuviéramos…/con ternura en la voz/…

Akane –…/con una sonrisita algo picara/…mínimo 2 …un niño y una niña

Ranma – a qué edad te gustaría que los encarguemos…/el hecho de solo pensar la intimidad que eso significa le hacía sentir que volaba/…

Akane – no estoy segura… solo sé que me gustaría que disfrutáramos de un periodo solo para nosotros dos y bueno después estaría bien….

Ranma – muñeca…esos comentarios no me dejaran dormir esta noche…/con el deseo en la mirada/…

Akane – ya tendremos tiempo cuando estemos juntos…/mordiéndose el labio inferior/…

Ranma – ya es tarde…y aunque no quiera…te debo dejar descansar….que tengas buena noche amor mío

Akane – que tengas dulces sueños….pero sobretodo sueña conmigo

Ranma – Mmmm…/acompañado con un sonoro suspiro/…es lo que más deseo

Akane – espero poder dormir pronto, para no sentir el tiempo que falta para volver a verte

Ranma – te amo mi bella dama….

Akane – y yo a ti mi guapo caballero….

Y sin mucha gana pero si un tanto cansada termino la llamada, dejando al interlocutor al orto lado de la línea soñando despierto en un futuro juntos y jurando que aunque tenga que robársela no dejaría que le arrebataran su futuro con ella…

* * *

Hola, hola de nuevo que les parecio, la verdad me costo un poco este capitulo porque en 48 horas solo he dormido 3 y estoy algo cansada y no se si influyo mucho en el relato

gracias nuevamente a quienes estan pendientes de la historia a:

erza, Jacqesita, Resas, Vivian, Yuuki, aNyRak, eternalminami, federiana, mili, luam, brendi,Jana, Grecia bueno a varias personas mas por su apoyo la verdad es muy especial para mi el tiempo que le dedican a esta umilde lectura que hago nosolo para divertirme si no que tambien les aga pasar un buen rato

GRACIAS por acompañarme en esta abentura

Atte. Akane


	19. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo

**Hola, hola abiso importante este capitulo contiene jugo de limon **

**Personages propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Historia propiedad de mi musa **

**Disfruten =D**

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 18

**Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Nerima, es un lunes cualquiera, menos para un par de enamorados que están a punto de enfrentar un reencuentro sin besos ni caricias, el plan a seguir es fingir que no se conocen, pero la duda está en cuanto tiempo aguantaran estar en la misma casa fingiendo el asumir sus roles de prometido y cuñada, apenas dan las ocho de la mañana y una joven peli azul se arregla para salir al reencuentro de su amor prohibido, duda si aguantara el ser una traidora, y fingir como si nada, desde cuando los cielos se han vuelto tan crueles con ella, como la suerte le acompaña, y al mismo tiempo le falla, apenas ha dormido, por el nerviosismo de verle, de enfrentar el dolor en su corazón al tener que admitir que no le conoce, mucho menos que le ama frente a su familia, frente a sú prometida.

Akane – adiós chicas…. hablamos más tarde…/atravesando la puerta de salida, para dirigirse a su casa/…

Yuka – Suerte….oraremos por ti en el templo

Akane – gracias

La noche anterior le conto a sus amigas de la situación vivida con el pelinegro, claro está que sin mucho detalle solo lo necesario para que no alertaran a la familia, ya que ellas, yá eran testigos de los románticos besos de la pareja.

Flashback…

Akane – chicas sé que puedo confiar en ustedes

Sakura – si amiga tu sabes que estamos para apoyare….y de tu lado…

Yuka – Akane…estás segura de querer arriesgarte…de verdad lo amas

Akane – si Yuka…con todo mi ser

Yuka – pero serias….prácticamente su amante…/muy molesta/…

Akane – no...Yuka... porque no se quieren…además es por cumplir un compromiso y luego de cumplido él…

Yuka – …/interrumpe a su amiga muy enojada /… y tu le vas a creer ese cuento….es el más viejo de la historia…/con furia en las palabras/…

Yuka… yo sé lo que hago…..por favor confía en mi…/con las lágrimas a punto de salir/…

Yuka – si…cuenta con migo…. para que tu familia no se entere…pero te juro que si el te lastima se las verá conmigo…/abrazando a su amiga para demostrar su apoyo/…

Fin del flashback….

A unas casa de ahí, en casa de los Tendo un joven artista marcial se retiraba de la mesa para entrenar en el dojo, como lo hace desde hace años, esta decidido a seguir con su rutina habitual como si su vida nunca hubiese cambiado, para no levantar sospechas, ya que lo más importante para él es estar cerca de su preciosa niña, aunque, estén tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, porque no podrá abrasarla ni acariciarla mucho menos besarla, aunque su deseo más grande es gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ama; Ranma entrenaba de memoria, lo que hacía era meramente en reflejos porque su mente se encontraba con la peli azul, no podía olvidar sus suaves caricias, lo terso de su piel, sobretodo el dulce néctar de sus labios que le brindaba en cada beso.

Akane al llegar a la entrada de su casa antes de entrar se toma un par de minutos para respirar hondo, ya que el momento se su mayor actuación había llegado

Akane – (vamos, tu puedes, no lo eches a perder)…/entro a la casa, con su acostumbrada entrada como si nada/…FAMILIA YA YEGUE…

Al entrar se dirigió directo a la cocina como siempre en busca de su hermana mayor

Akane –…/entrando en la cocina/…Kasumi…/al entrar se quedo sin palabras, al ver a su hermana acompañada de una mujer muy elegante cocinando junto a ella/…Hola…

Kasumi – adelante hermana…/con su característica sonrisa dulce/…o… te presento a la señora Saotome…futura suegra de Nabiki

Ante aquellas palabras Akane se quedo muda y con la mirada fija en la hermosa mujer, frente a ella, tenía a su suegra, trago es seco y hablo

Akane – mucho gusto…/dando una reverencia/…

Nodoka – mucho gusto…eres una chica muy educada…/correspondiendo la reverencia/…

Kasumi – tienes hambre...

Akane – no gracias…/con una dulce sonrisa/… desayune en casa de Yuka…con su permiso subiré a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas…/abandonando la cocina/… (Donde se habrán metido todos… más bien donde estará Ranma)

Ranma seguía entrenando en el dojo, sumergido en un extasis de recuerdos placenteros que solo su amada le podía brindar, pero el recuerdo de aquel precioso memento en el que ella se poso erguida sobre su palpitante y deseoso miembro era el que lo hacía perderse más en deseos de tenerla cerca

Ranma – (Akane…/un tanto desesperado por la espera de verla de nuevo/…porque tardas tanto)

Después de unos minutos bajo de nuevo, vio a Nodoka y Kasumi tomando té en la sala, decidida a relajarse fue al dojo a entrenar, pero se detuvo en la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno, para poder apreciar el fornido y varonil cuerpo, sin la parte superior del Gi, que con gran habilidad realizaba catas un tanto difíciles para ella, pero él las hacía ver tan fluidas, tan factibles, que cualquiera pudiese realizarlas; embelesada vio como el sudor, dichosas gotas que podían acariciar su cuerpo, dibujando hábilmente cada musculo de su perfecto dorso que invitaba a ser tocado

Akane – (que guapo se mira…como quisiera sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, sentir sus fuertes manos en mi cintura, como quisiera ser suya)

Perdida en sus pensamientos y la vista fija en la figura masculina que no se había percatado que estaba siendo observado por su bella dama, cuando un susurro en su oído la hiso salir de su ensoñación

Nabiki – es muy guapo verdad…

Entrando al dojo, dejando al joven sin palabras, al darse cuenta la presencia de la acompañante de su prometida, se trataba de la dueña de sus pensamientos Akane, quien entro tímidamente detrás de su hermana

Nabiki seguía recordando las hirientes palabras de Kuno "te confieso que no me enfada la idea de casarme con tu hermana bien sabes que siempre me ha parecido bonita", bonita, porque su hermana siempre era vista como bonita y la preferían más que a ella, como podría gustarles una marimacho pecho plano, para nabiki ella no era más que una niña; le enfadaba la idea de Kuno cerca de su hermana y sobre todo "desflorar a una Tendo mas" como si su relación fuera solamente para desahogo sexual, aunque para ella, él significara todo; y a pesar de todo no culpaba as u hermana pues sabía lo huraña que era con el sexo opuesto; pero por la frustración contenida por la discusión con Kuno la llevo a llamarla hermanita como si se tratara de una chiquilla para ella fastidiosa en ese momento

Nabiki – perdona que te interrumpa…Te presento a mi hermanita Akane…/con énfasis en el "hermanita"/…El es mi "prometido" Ranma Saotome

Al escuchar esas palabras dos corazones sintieron una certera puñalada que dolía en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos

Ranma – …/estático por unos segundos/… mucho gusto señorita…/haciendo una reverencia, secándose con las gotas de sudor con una toalla/…perdone pero el entrenamiento…

Akane – no se preocupe…/con los ojos clavados en el piso tratando de evitar que las rebeldes lagrimas salieran y delataran a su dolido corazón/…perdone pero yo me retiro

Ranma –…/entendiendo el dolor pues sentía el mismo, evito mirarla para evitar la tentación de querer consolarla/… no se preocupe yo me retiro para que usted pueda entrenar

Pero ambos se dirigieron a la salida decididos a buscar la soledad requerida para recomponerse, y poder seguir con la farsa, ella se retiro a su habitación seguida por él quien al verla adentrarse a sus aposentos solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro para luego adentrarse en su habitación; pasados unos minutos ella decidió tomar un baño envuelta en una toalla que cubría bastante bien su cuerpo desnudo, al entrar al área de cambiador dejo ciertos utensilios de baño que llevaba decidida a llenar la tina; al otro lado de la puerta corrediza del baño se encuentra un joven ojí azul que al percatarse de la presencia en el área de cambiador se levantó de la tina y se cubre su desnudez con una toalla atada a la cintura justo a tiempo que su hermosa dama deslizaba la puerta para entrar al baño; el destino se empañaba en reunirlos una vez más; la chica al verle ahí parado como si la estuviera esperando luego de deslizar la puerta para cerrarla de nuevo, le vio sorprendida por la grata sorpresa y corrió a sus bazos

Akane – amor perdona…/con los ojos llorosos/…es que no pensé que las palabras de Nabiki me fueran a doler tanto…

Ranma –…/tomándola fuertemente entre sus bazos/…no mi vida…te entiendo a mi también me dolió pero debemos ser fuertes

Al tenerla entre sus brazos en esa soledad, viéndola a los ojos

Ranma – te amo y sabes que nunca aria algo con intención de lastimarte…perdóname por hablarte de usted pero no supe que decir en ese momento

Akane –…/correspondiendo la mirada/…no te preocupes…lo sé y está bien si seguimos asi para no tener problemas

Ranma –…/viéndola descaradamente a los labios/…me muero por besarte…/pronuncio mas para sí que para ella y sin previo aviso se adueño de ellos/…

Sus labios se encontraron sedientos de aquel anhelado contacto, dejando ver cuánto se habían extrañado, la tomo fuertemente por la cintura para terminar con el poco espacio que les separaba, era un beso apasionado cargado de deseo, sin darse cuenta ella estaba recostada en la pared y el empezaba a abandonar su boca en busca de su cálido cuello, las caricias por sobre las toallas se hicieron un tanto más exploratorias, era una oportunidad única que él no la dejaría pasar, al percatarse que la toalla de ella se deslizaba lentamente por sobre sus redondos senos no dudo en acariciarlos un poco con sus labios, con suaves besos acompañados de suaves mordiscos provocando en ella leves gemidos de placer, hábilmente volvió a besarla muy apasionado, lentamente deslizo su mano derecha soltando así el fuerte agarre, para posarla al costado de sus suave pecho y atrevidamente deslizó el pulgar sobre este retirando lentamente la estorbosa toalla deteniéndose en un pezón muy firme y rozagante, que imploraba atención inmediata, sin pensarlo dos veces abandono la boca de la peli azul para lamer lenta y suculentamente como si se tratara de un delicioso manjar el rosado pezón provocando en ella esta vez un sonoro gemido de placer, repentinamente se olle una voz femenina llamando a Akane fuera de la puerta,

Kasumi – Akane eres tú…/tocando la puerta para abrirla

Ella lo retira rápidamente y lo empuja para esconderlo dentro del armario de toallas justo a tiempo cuando la puerta se abría; decidida a no ser descubierta salió al cambiador con la voz un tanto temblorosa por la situación

Akane – s…sssi…si soy yo dime Kasimi

Kasumi – a qué bueno que te encontré…/con una dulce sonrisa/… te encuentras bien…/viendo a una temblorosa chica/…

Akane –(que le digo ..piensa rápido)…solo fue que vi un ratón cerca de la ventana

Kasumi –le diré a papa que revise…perdona que te interrumpiera solo quería avisarte que ya está aquí el resto de la familia Saotome para que le conozcas…para que bajes a comer con todos, en media hora estará lista la comida…/pronuncio lo ultimo saliendo del baño/…

Akane – si ya voy

Corrió hacia adentro para dejar salir al cautivo ojí azul

Ranma – estuvo cerca…/con un suspiro de alivio/…

Akane – demasiado diría yo

Ranma –…/acercándose decidido a continuar con el juego/…donde nos quedamos

Akane –…/con una sonrisa en los labios/…en que tú te salías del baño para que yo me pueda bañar y pueda conocer a tu familia

Ranma – …/abrazándola/…no me puedes dejar así…/con ojos de cachorrito/…

Akane –…/con un tierno beso/…mírame

Sacándolo a empujones del baño, claro viendo primero que no hubiesen testigos del hecho, el pobre y frustrado chico solo tuvo opción de correr a su habitación para no ser visto

* * *

Hola,hola como estan , espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, ya saben suguerencias, tomatasos bueno etc qui estoy para escucharlos

Gracias por estar leyendo este fic

Atte. Akane


	20. Como resistirme a tus labios

**Prologo**

**Han pasado 5 años desde que dejamos a nuestros jovenes enamorados...NO no se crean como voy a matar una historia así...Gomenasai si les importune...no se preocupen la historia sigue desde donde la dejamos XD**

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 19

**Como resistirme a tus labios**

En una habitación del segundo piso, de la casa Tendo de la ciudad de Nerima, se encuentra un joven con el corazón acelerado y una parte de su anatomía un tanto rebelde, que no hacía más que palpitar al ritmo de su corazón, es la primera vez que el joven pierde el control de esa parte de su anatomía, tratando de recobrar la serenidad perdida respira pausada y profundamente, pero su mente traicionera trae a él los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unos instantes, provocando que su virilidad se revele y le haga más difícil la tarea, para su suerte descubre una forma muy practica para manejarlo, simplemente el tomarlo entre sus manos hacia más llevadera la tención causada por su elevada presión sanguínea, sin darse cuenta empieza a masajear el área afectada con forme los recuerdos se hacen más vividos al sentir ese momento placentero solamente se deja llevar, de un momento al otro alcanza el clímax, logra calmar la ansiedad que le estaba haciendo perder el control

Ranma – (por todos los cielos qué demonios me está pasando…./piensa un tanto desesperado al ver lo que acababa de hacer/…nunca lo había hecho…pero ella….no puedo echarle la culpa a ella…/buscando con que limpiar su desorden, pues no se podía dar el lujo que su madre o una de las hermanas Tendo se dieran cuenta de su travesura/…no tiene la culpa de causarme…este malestar…./limpiándose con unos pañuelos deséchales que tenía en la habitación/… bueno por lo menos podre bajar más tranquilo para poder seguir con el teatro)

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos golpes a su puerta

Ranma – SI quien es

Nodoka – hijo mío desde cuando cierras así tu puerta…/tratando de abrir la puerta/…

Ranma – madre…dime que necesitas…/envolviéndose en la toalla de nuevo/...además cerré la puerta porque me estoy cambiando…/abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a su madre/… y como estamos en casa ajena me da pena que entren en mi habitación y…

Nodoka - - si hijo lo sé…tu eres muy pudoroso y esta casa está llena de señoritas…/viendo hacia el basurero/…te encuentras bien

Ranma – si madre por qué no lo estaría…/desviando la mirada, camino para seguir sacando ropa para vestirse/…

Nodoka – porque tu papelero está lleno de pañuelos desechables

Ranma – madre por favor no seas exagerada solo son uno cuantos y fue porque…. limpie mis zapatos que se macharon de algo en la calle… (Espero poder mentir bien y que ella se lo crea)

Nodoka – muy bien solo venia a visarte que solo te esperamos a ti para comer baja lo más rápido posible…(que raro…bueno ha de ser solo mi imaginación)…/saliendo de la habitación/…

Ranma – si madre

Con lo ultimo dicho el joven se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a la mesa para acompañar a todos en la mesa, al llegar, ahí ya se encontraba la culpable de su delito, sentada justo al lado de su hermana Nabiki

En otra parte de la casa la joven peli azul baja luego de su baño ya lista para conocer al resto de los Saotome, y justo en las gradas se encuentra a la que podía ser su acusadora

Ranko – hola A-chan perdón Akane…/con una enorme sonrisa acusadora/…

Akane – Ranko…hola…/un tanto nerviosa pero con cara seria/…

Ranko – pero que seria…./acercándose para hablar muy cerca y por lo bajo solamente para ellas dos/…te queda mejor las sonrisas coquetas del parque

Akane – Ranko…tu hermano….

Ranko –…/con un beso en la mejilla, para fingir por si eran vistas/…no te preocupes "su secreto" esta ha salvo solo pórtense bien…/guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad/…

Nodoka – que bueno que ya se presentaron niñas, vamos bajen a comer

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, al bajar tomaron lugar en la mesa, cuando una figura fornida, alta bastante imponente con unos bellos ojos azules como los que ella ya conocía muy bien le vieron de frente causando que su corazón latiera rápidamente

Soun – hija él es el señor Genma Saotome

Genma – lo felicito Tendo tiene tres hijas muy hermosas, excelentes candidatas al matrimonio…/haciendo reverencia pero con la mirada fija en aquella joven, que por alguna razón le veía especial/…

Akane –…/haciendo reverencia ante la presentación de su padre/…Akane mucho gusto

Genma – no eres cualquier chica se nota a simple vista

Soun – porque lo dice Genma

Genma – ella es especial…/sin apartar la vista de la chica, que se sentía peor que un bicho raro en exhibición/… tiene fuerza en la mirada, se nota por que le quiere dejar el dojo señor Tendo…/viendo ahora al progenitor/…

Soun – si ella es la indicada…/asintiendo con la cabeza/…

Akane muy nerviosa por las miradas dirigidas a ella rogaba que pararan de una buena vez

Nodoka – si…es fuerte y bella…inteligente,../con una sonrisa picarona/…lástima que no tenemos otro hijo varón…/desviando la mirada hacia la entrada del comedor para ver ingresar a su primogénito/…

Ranma –…(no puede ser, los cielos no deben de estar de mi lado el día de hoy)

Nodoka – siéntate junto a tu prometida y bueno ya conoces a la menor de los Tendo según nos conto Nabiki…/indicando su nueva posición en la mesa/…

Junto en medio de su adorado tormento y su más grande impedimento, sin más remedio ocupo su lugar, ambos evitaron verse e incluso tener contacto físico para no ser evidentes, la comida transcurrió como si nada, el problema para el joven ocurrió cuando esta se termino y todos se retiraban de la mesa para realizar sus rutinas; Akane sin pensarlo se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo, roso su suave piel del costado de su pierna izquierda con el dorso de la mano derecha del chico provocando que la viera sin dudarlo, para su sorpresa y tortura, darse cuenta de la vestimenta de la joven que consistía en una pantaloneta no muy corta pero si tallada a su escultural cadera y una blusa de tirantes que hacían ver solamente un leve escote pero al estar un tanto tallada a su dorso solamente resaltaba mas las redondas curvas que el ojí azul deseaba recorrer.

Ranma –…/trago en seco, muy nervioso/…(no…los cielos no están de mi lado este día…como voy a poder aguantar este tiempo si….me hace perder el control asi)…/negando con la cabeza salió del recinto para relajarse en los jardines/…

Akane sin sospechar la situación del pelinegro, se dirigió a su habitación para escuchar algo de música, ya que ella también necesitaba no solo asimilar la situación, también los cambios y reacciones que ha tenido en su cuerpo en los últimos días, al ser la primera vez que siente placer ante la cercanía del cuerpo masculino, a sabiendas que no era cualquiera, era el dueño de sus sueños, el que le hacía perderse en un rio de caricias, demasiado placenteras como para negarse, estaba segura que ningún otro "hombre "podría hacerla sentir igual, ya ella muy relajada y perdida en los recuerdos recientes, al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas que siempre la invitan a moverse a su timo, la cual era de ritmo lento y sensual simplemente se entrego al baile con movimientos suaves acariciando su propio cuerpo

En los jardines un guapo ojí azul se paseaba tratando de relajarse, al escuchar que de una de las habitaciones provenía música, busco de cuál de ellas provenía el sonido con la mirada, solo para encontrarse con que al pie de la ventana de su bella niña se yergue un árbol generoso que le puede brindar cobijo para poder observarla sin ser visto, decidido a ver a su amada subió a este, para encontrarse con un espectáculo único, allí sola, en su habitación, sin testigo alguno la peli azul se movía y cantaba sin inhibiciones totalmente apartada de este mundo, con movimientos que invitaban al joven ansioso y sediento del contacto del cuerpo de la dueña de su protestante hombría, atento de no ser visto, sin pensarlo solo se dirigió a su ventana para invadir su espacio con su presencia y acallar sus mente con sus adictivos besos

Akane –…/con los ojos como platos al verle parado dentro de su habitación/…Ranma….como es que….por donde entraste

Ranma –…/ viendo con deseo sus labios y temándola por la cintura/…por la ventana

Akane – pero nadie te vio…/pregunta nerviosa/..

Ranma – no nadie…podrías decirme… porque te gusta torturarme…/apoderándose de sus labios con suaves besos y mordiscos/…

Akane – …/con cara de inocencia total/…yo no te he hecho nada

Ranma – si…si lo haces…provocas que desee besarte constantemente…te vistes muy hermosa y ahora esos movimientos que me hacen perder la cordura…/ahora besando su suave cuello/…

Akane – yo no hago nada es tu cabecita la que te llena de ideas…/con tono de burla coqueta/…

Ranma – …/con un susurro al oído de la peli azul/…como resistirme a tu boca… que con solo verla… mi mente viaja a la velocidad de la luz…/esta vez con un beso muy apasionado, estrechándola firmemente por la cintura/…

Que ella profundizó al posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojí azul

Akane rompiendo el beso, dándole la espalda sin perder el contacto corporal

Akane – estamos jugando con fuego

Ranma – no me importa morir carbonizado…/le susurro al oído/…si es el precio que debo pagar para que seas mi mujer y yo tu hombre…/recorriendo con sus manos la cintura tomando rumbo a sus redondos pechos/…

* * *

Perdon por la pequeña demora pero tube dificultades tecnicas con el internet XD

Espero que les alla gustado, solo quiero aclarar que este fic es posible que sea un tanto largo, porque no me gusta que corten el ritmo con prologos ni cortes a (ya han pasado tal cantidad de meses) y dan por terminado todo; La verdad espero que les agrade como para tener paciencia y disfruten de cada una de las situaciones por que estoy entregando gran parte de mi alma en esto y solo espero que les haga salir de la realidad como lo hace conmigo.

Bueno ya no los canso mas de nuevo GRACIAS POR LEER y no olbiden dejar sus reviews

Atte Akane*


	21. Jugando con fuego

**Advertencia este capitulo es un total lemon, si no les agrada ese tipo de lectura o son menores de edad abstenganse de leer este capitulo, ya saben los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**bueno**** disfrutenlo =D **

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 20

**Jugando con fuego**

Akane – estamos jugando con fuego

Ranma – no me importa morir carbonizado…/le susurro al oído/…si es el precio que debo pagar para que seas mi mujer y yo tu hombre…/recorriendo con sus manos la cintura tomando rumbo a sus redondos pechos/…no sabes que dura y pesada tarde he tenido gracias a tus curvas

Cuando sus manos fueron intervenidas por las manos de la peli azul en una suave caricia

Akane – no me culpes por tus travesuras…/tomando las manos del ojí azul para guiarlas por debajo de la delgada tela de la blusa guiándolas hacia sus cálidos pechos/…

Ranma – mmmm…/palpando sobre el estorboso sostén, de una suave y delgada tela que dejaban apreciar sus duros pezones/….como no quieres que me enferme si te encanta provocarme…/masajeando lenta y suavemente/…

Akane –…/con un hábil movimiento de cadera arqueando un poco la espalda, golpea la pelvis del pelinegro, que le toma por completo desprevenido/…quieres que te enseñe que es provocarte….

Simplemente desabrocho la estorbosa prenda dejando en completa libertas sus rozagantes pechos, coloco la prenda en el hombro de un muy alterado joven que estaba más que deseoso de palparlos de nuevo, para luego alejarse dando unos cuantos pasos, y darse la vuelta para poder ser apreciados sobre la ajustada prenda

Akane –…/mordiéndose el labio inferior/… que te parecen

Ranma –…/con la mirada fija en su objetivo decidido a atacar, relamiéndose los labios/…son perfectos….

Akane – No crees que sean pequeños…/con mirada inocente y un leve puchero aniñado, que no hacía más que provocar, al ya álgido miembro corporal del ojí azul

Ranma – No…como ya te lo dije son perfectos…/ se acerco a ella/… porque están hechos para mí…/deslizando los tirantes de la blusa, para proceder con el mismo movimiento realizado hace un par de horas solo que esta vez con ambas manos/…

Haciendo que ella gimiera del placer

Ranma –…/Besándola tiernamente/…ves son perfectos para mis manos…/temándolos, jugueteando con los álgidos pezones que se deslizaban entre sus dedos/…como quieres que no me enferme…/suspirado pesadamente/…

Akane – y como te enfermas…/relamiéndose los labios provocativamente/…

Ranma – no sabes lo grabe que me has puesto…../dudando en decirlo, pero sin apartar se de sus nuevas posesiones/…has provocado que haga algo que nunca hice, ni pensé hacer….

Akane –…/se acerco y lamio con la punta de la lengua, como si fuese un gatito mimoso, los labios del chico/… vamos confiesa…/con la mirada clavada en los irises azules que no resistieron mucho tiempo/…

Ranma –…/desviando la mirada, y con un dejo de vergüenza pronuncio/…como diría mi madre "abuse de mí mismo"…/con color carmesí que no aparecía en su rostro desde hace mucho/…

Akane se quedo en silencio por unos instantes hasta que logro entender las palabras del chico

Akane – entonces debería sentirme alagada…/dándole un beso de completa entrega/…

Ranma – eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos….y que me permitas acariciarte es lo mas excitante que me pudo haber dado la vida

Sin más palabras solo se dedicaron a besarse de manera apasionada y fogosa, sentían que sus cuerpos perdían la cordura, en ese momento dejo de existir el mundo y sus consecuencias, el ojí azul guio a su preciosa dama hasta la cama de esta, separándose por un instante ella se recostó sobre la cama, como víctima que ofrecía gustosa en sacrificio su cuerpo, para él no hubo mejor respuesta, ella sentía lo mismo que él, ambos deseaban entregarse mutuamente lo más preciado hasta ese momento, ambos deseaban intercambiar su preciado tesoro, su virginidad, que mayor placer que descubrir el cuerpo del sexo opuesto otorgado en forma tan pura, apreciar su desnudez nunca antes vista, acariciar el cuerpo del otro, que nunca antes ha sido tocado por nadie

Ranma – se recostó lentamente sobre ella, con mucho cuidado de no dejar su peso sobre su amada, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ella sintiera su cuerpo, y a su palpitante y rebelde hombría que cada vez dominaba más la situación, viéndola a sus irises cafés

Ranma – estás segura… que quieres que sea el primero en hacerte mujer…/sin esperar respuesta advirtió/…porque si lo hago…te juro por mi vida… que no permitiré que ningún otro hombre toque a "mi mujer"…/resaltando las últimas palabras/…

Ante aquella declaración ella no dudo en que su más ferviente deseo era ser la mujer de Ranma Saotome el dueño de su corazón y razón

Akane – juras que nunca me dejaras

Ranma – ni muerto me separarían de ti

Sin dudarlo la hermosa dama se entrego en las manos de su caballero

Ranma – Akane…/viéndola firme mente/…Te Amo…/fueron palabras que no pensó decir desde tan dentro de su corazón, pero son las que salen solas y tienen vida propia/…

Akane – Te amo muchísimo

Perdiéndose en un beso tan profundo que podían sentir que daban el alma encada caricia, ambos sentían como latían sus corazones desbocados como caballos salvajes al unísono, la cercanía de sus cuerpos era prácticamente nula, el pelinegro se aventuro a abandonar la deliciosa boca de su futura mujer para besar su cuello con destino definitivo de volver a saborear sus virginales pechos, al llagar a ellos y rozarlos con sus labios, solo escuchó un gemido leve y al alzar la vista ella se mordía los labios para que no fueran descubiertos en esos juegos tan peligrosos, algo que afecto directamente a su viril miembro ansioso de sentir su tibia piel, sin darse cuenta ella tenía el dorso desnudo, el embelesado apreciaba la hermosa vista del medio desnudo cuerpo ante él, la peli azul al percatarse de su desnudes decidió emparejar el juego, lo acerco a ella para besarlo haciendo un poco de peso con su cuerpo para recostarle a él en la cama, cundo logro su objetivo, ergio su dorso posicionándose como el tanto deseaba verla de nuevo, las piernas de la chica a los costados del chico que se encuentra cerca de perder por completo la razón , posición con la que su palpitante miembro podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del virginal sexo de la peli azul, quien al verle tan concentrado viendo sus firmes pechos le despojo de su camiseta, al estar el juego parejo se inclino para besarle de nuevo, cuando sintió que las traviesas manos del ojí azul la tomaban fuertemente de su voluptuoso trasero, sin pensarlo dejo que sus desnudos dorsos se pegaran para sentir el contacto de la cálida piel, provocando en él un gruñido de placer, las manos cobraron de nuevo vida propia tratando de despojar a la joven de su provocativa pero estorbosa, en ese momento, prenda de vestir, la tomo de nuevo por la cintura para tomar de nuevo el mando del juego y podre desnudarle y verla como Dios la había hecho solo para él, con algo de ayuda de la chica la prenda termino en el piso, donde estaban la mayoría de las prendas, ya ella solo con una única prenda de vestir, su bikini muy sexi para ser de una chica virgen, decidido a deshacerse del último estorbo en su camino, el pelinegro prosiguió a vagar dando besos en la piel expuesta desde el cuello bajando entre lamidas y mordiscos que hacían estremecer a la peliazul, cuando llego a su meta, levanto la mirada para ver que ella le observaba atenta y expectante a la acción del joven, quien pícaramente quito la prenda con la boca, deslizándola lentamente en sus piernas haciendo de la expectación del momento fuera una placentera tortura la verla totalmente desnuda a disposición de él, subió lentamente dando besos en sus tersas pernas, al llegar de nuevo al punto de mayor expectación se limito a tocarla suavemente con su mano izquierda sintiendo como tratando de memorizar cada pliegue de ese delicado y único lugar, sus labios que estaban en ese momento muy ocupados tratando de acallar los gemidos con apasionados besos, cuando su mano profundizó la exploración y sintió la humada y palpitante excitación, que pedía a gritos ser atendida, como el sintió a su vez su palpitante miembro regando por ser liberado para entrar en contacto con tan cálido nido, con agilidad sin dejar de desatender su precioso tesoro se quito las prendas que ya no eran necesarias, al estar completamente desnudo, ella entre gemidos sintió como su álgido miembro se rosaba el costado de su cadera, un tanto tímida pero decidida a compartir el placer lo tomo con una de sus manos, provocando un gemido callado , un sonido totalmente gutural y ronco que daba a entender la excitación de él, pero se dedicaron a dar placer mutuo por unos minutos bastante placenteros para ambos, entre gemidos

Akane – estoy lista

Ranma – solo que hare algo primero

Adueñándose una vez más de su boca, para que ella no sintiera demasiado dolor, la penetro con uno de sus dedos, algo que ella sintió placentero

Akane – que hiciste…/entre jadeos de placer/…

Ranma – romper el himen para que no te doliera tanto…/sin dejar de hacer leves embestidas para prepararla/…

Akane – para ser virgen….mmm… sabes bastante del tema

Ranma – si… pero me he educado para este momento y no hacer sufrir a la mujer que amo

Luego de lo expresado se acomodo entre sus piernas colocando su viril y exigente miembro en la entrada de su único y deseado lecho, penetrándola lenta pero firmemente ella sin resistirlo gimió, pero estaba elevando el sonido por lo que en la última parte el tapo su boca, al percatarse del grito de placer que salía de su deliciosa boca, al penetrarla por completo se quedo quieto viéndola a los ojos

Ranma – estas bien….no te duele

Akane –…/ un poco hiperventilada/… solo un poco

Ranma – perdona yo…

Akane – no digas…. Más… solo continúa

Al tener la aprobación de continuar empezó con embestidas lentas acelerando de apoco, acariciado y lamiendo sus pechos, era más de lo que ambos había imaginado, las placenteras sensaciones no se comparaban con ninguna otra que hubiesen sentido antes, el placer de la entrega total y el fundirse en uno solo, era la experiencia más hermosa, placentera que otorgaba un éxtasis de emociones incomparables, sumergidos en ese mar de emociones alcanzaron el mayor de los placeres, el otorgado al amar y entregarse sin inhibiciones al ser amado, la cúspide del éxtasis , el orgasmo, con el que tocas el cielo y sientes una pequeña muerte, porque al regresar de este pequeño viaja eres una persona diferente, he incluso ves la vida que está llena de colores y sabores, tuvieron la gran fortuna de vivirlo juntos al unísono, tan fundidos uno en el otro, que el orgasmo fue uno solo, provocando un solo grito como un coro; Sin separarse siguieron basándose tiernamente tratando de proteger su pedacito de cielo, placer que fue interrumpido por el grito de Kasumi desde el piso de abajo

Kasumi – Akane estas bien

Simplemente se vieron a los ojos sin moverse de sus posiciones, ella decidió hablar

Akane – si Kasumi…..porque lo preguntas

Kasumi – es que escuche un grito y solo tu estas arriba

Akane – o es por eso…. es que me lastime el pie

Kasumi – no necesitas ayuda

Akane – no estoy bien

Con un beso más, dieron por terminada la aventura dando gracias a los cielos por no ser escuchados en la casa, ya que el jugar con fuego es demasiado placentero y divertido como para no repetirlo.

* * *

Hola, hola espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo de hoy se lo dedico a una gran amiga y mi mas dura critica (sobretodo por la broma del capitulo anterior, creanme que me hizo sufrir)pero asi la quiero MillY Gonzales, Milly espero que te guste XD...en otras noticias =D... es broma.. si voy muy lento con el relato diganmelo, siento las faltas, si encuentran alguna, esque por mas que reviso siempre se ma pasa alguna, gamenasai.

ya saben que escucho y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones asi que dejen sus reviews

Atte Akane


	22. Mi amiga, mi mujer, mi amante

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 21

**Mi amiga, mi mujer, mi amante**

Ya es la hora de la cena en la casa Tendo- Saotome toda la familia se encuentra reunida en la mesa esperando al último integrante de la familia, rápidamente la peli azul se coloco en su lugar siendo observada secretamente con el rabillo del ojo por el pelinegro, pero no era el único la mediana de los Tendo noto algo raro en su hermana

Nabiki – (que raro nunca la había visto tan relajada….confiada…algo cabio en ella…mmm…que será)…/sonriendo a su hermana menor/

Kasumi – Akane como te sientes

Akane –…/en su mundo/…porque lo preguntas Kasumi

Kasumi – por el golpe que te diste en la tarde

El ojí azul al escuchar esto trago en seco esperando la respuesta de la peli azul

Akane – o si ese golpe…estoy bien…no era tan grave…ya estoy como si nada

Kasumi - es que en realidad me asustaste…/con cara de preocupación/…es que gritaste muy fuerte y pensé que te habías quebrado un hueso

El joven al recordar los últimos instantes del coro armonioso que habían experimentado, sintió como se encendía una llama ardiente en el interior de su cuerpo, solo con ella a vivido esas sensaciones tan placenteras que le hacían perder el control de su cuerpo, sintió como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar ante los recuerdos, comió todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho, porque se sentía bastante fuera de sí, porque su mente le estaba atormentando con las imágenes y los sonidos placenteros en realidad delirantes para él, deseaba retirarse a su habitación porque en realidad se sentía físicamente enfermo cada vez que miraba el movimiento de sus labios recordaba los gemidos de placer emitidos por ella….

Akane – No hermana estoy bien…/dijo algo sonrojada/…

Nabiki – debes tener cuidado hermana…/tratando de ver algo que la delatara, pero para su decepción la joven no contesto y simplemente siguió comiendo/…

Nabiki quedo por completo desconcertada, desde cuando su hermana era así ,tenía una postura muy segura no ocultaba su cuerpo como antes, se le veía tan segura.

La peli azul no estaba tan tranquila del todo, sus labio imploraban ser besados por su amado, ya conociendo el éxtasis de su cercanía no quería sentir que se aleja de ella, su cuerpo por primera vez no era solo suyo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a su amado por instantes sentía que caminaba sobre nubes el mundo no podrá separarlos luego de unir sus almas en el más puro amor que el ser humano puede conocer

Al terminar la cena, los mayores fueron a tomar te junto a Kasumi a la sala los cuatro jóvenes se fueron a sus habitaciones, el peli negro en cuento entro cerró la puerta con seguro y salió por la ventana a su lugar favorito en la casa Tendo, bueno su segundo favorito, el tejado sobre la habitación de Akane, que después de lo ocurrido por la tarde era uno de los mejores lugares para estar, en ese lugar las estrellas, mudos testigos y confidentes de sus pensamientos, por momentos en voz alta, que gracias a los cielos nadie escuchaba, no podía dar crédito a su gran fortuna rodeada de espinas, porque a pesar de haber encontrado a la mujer más hermosa ideal para él, tenía que estar comprometido con la hermana de ella

Muy cerca de allí una joven peli azul también examinaba su situación

Akane –…/recostada en su cama que horas antes era testigo mudo de su enlace espiritual con el chico que ama/…no lo pedo creer como fue tan…tan…mágico placentero….como quisiera tener tus labios sobre los míos en este momento…/acariciando sus labios con sus manos/…amor mío como quisiera tenerte de nuevo a mi lado…/un ruido en el techo le saco de su estado de ensoñación)

Curiosa como ella sola se decidió a subir para averiguar qué pasaba para encontrar al ojí azul recostado con la vista perdida en el cielo

Ranma – (definitivamente….no entiendo…si los cielos están en mi contra o a mi favor….encuentro a la mujer de mis sueños la que puede ser mi amiga, mi mujer…/y con gesto de orgullo repitió para sí mismo/...MI MUJER….y mi amante …como en unos cuantos días mi vida ha cambiado al punto de querer dejarlo todo por estar con ella, protegerla, amarla, mimarla acariciarla…tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo…sentir su aliento y su aroma….besar sus suaves y húmedos labios…el sabor de ellos…/con un suspiro/…ese dulce néctar que emana de ellos …soy adicto a ella…a toda ella….me es tan…/sintió de nuevo la llama que se encendía en el vientre bajo y como poco a poco recorría su cuerpo, hasta que un quejido, lo trajo a la realidad para ver a la peli azul subiendo por el lado de su ventana/…

Sin pensarlo dos veces le ayudo a subir para estar a su lado en una noche tan mágica como los sentimientos mutuos que compartían

Ranma – Akane no subas sola… avísame para que te ayude…/con cara de preocupación/…

Akane –…/le mira a los ojos/…está bien ..pero yo no soy de cristal para quebrarme he .../con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior/…

Ranma – …/abrazándola /…lo sé pero para mí eres una muñeca de porcelana fina…/dando pequeños besos en su rostro /…además me muero si algo te pasa…/viéndola a los labios /…te amo …/adueñándose de la boca de la peli azul en un apasionado beso/…

Se perdieron por un par de minutos en su pequeño mundo en el que nadie más podía entrar, era un beso apasionado lleno de amor, que sin vacilación alguna profesaban el uno por el otro, al faltarles el aire se separaron para verse a los ojos

Akane – vas a decirme que haces aquí arriba

Ranma – ver las estrellas cerca de la persona a la que amo

Tomados de la mano se recostaron uno junto al otro sin decir palabra, se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía mutua y de la belleza del cielo nocturno

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la mediana de los Tendo con dolor en su corazón, ve que en su móvil tiene 20 llamadas perdidas, que en la pantalla anuncia "BAKA", que se trata nada más y nada menos de su preciado Baka – Kuno, que no ha parado de llamarla para que solucionen el problema pero el ofendido orgullo de Nabiki le impide tan solo el pensar que él le diga de nuevo sus opiniones con respecto a su compromiso

En otra parte de la ciudad de Nerima en su mansión un joven al borde de la locura porque la chica ala que ama pero por miedo solo le dice te quiero, muy arrepentido de sus palabras lama constantemente al celular de su fruta prohibida, porque siempre había sido un juego para ellos hasta hace unos meses cuando ella tuvo en pequeño percance y salió lastimada, no fue de gravedad, solo un rasguño pero fue algo que afecto grandemente al joven, se dio cuenta que en realidad la quería pero el miedo a que ella le rechazara ha sido más grande, que su amor por ella, pero al ver la reacción de la castaña, al estúpido comentario que hizo solo por decirlo sin medir consecuencias, sintió que la perdía y ha estado fuera de si desde ese momento

Kuno – Nabiki mi amor contesta por favor…/llamando de nuevo al ver que no le contestaba entraba en pánico/…no es posible….no puedo dejar que todo termine aquí…no…...tengo que hacer algo

Desidido el joven a no perder a su preciada "amiga", como decían desde hace un par de meses

Kuno –…(nabiki si supieras que eres mi amiga…mi amor…por dios MI MUJER…sobretodo eres MI AMANTE)…/con un profundo respiro al pensar él en la parte final de su indagación/…

Ella era la chica que quería a su lado, por el resto de su vida, decidido a no perderla, salió de su mansión en dirección al Dojo Tendo, ya tenía una pequeña rutina establecida para entrar en la habitación de la castaña sin que su familia se diera cuenta

En las una de las habitaciones del Dojo Tendo se encuentra una castaña, muy triste pero al mismo tiempo que echa rayos, su Baka no le ha dejado en paz desde la pelea lo que la molestaba aun mas, no le había buscado para disculparse, no como ella quería, ella deseaba verlo y que de una vez por todas se decidiera que era ella para Kuno, sumergida en sus pensamientos la castaña ya decidida se fue a la cama como todas las noches.

En el tejado, sobre el cuarto de Akane, se encuentra una pareja muy amorosa despidiéndose, para ir a dormir, pero el deseo mutuo lo hacía muy difícil, ninguno quería alejarse ni un centímetro del otro

Ranma – amor mío no quiero sepárame de ti

Akane – amor pero solo estamos separados unos metros…además…ya hemos estado mas separado que ahora y lo pudimos hacer bien

Ranma – si tienes razón pero antes era mas fácil

Akane – porque lo dices

Ranma – antes eras solo mi amiga….estaba bien…pero ahora que ya eres mi mujer…/tomándola en sus brazos…viéndola a los ojos, con ansiedad y deseo/…Mi Amante…/para luego besarla apasionadamente/…comprendes eres todo y más de lo que pude haber deseado…no soporto estar lejos de ti

Akane –…/lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello/…te amo y me encantaría que durmiéramos juntos pero nuestras familias podrían darse cuenta y

La peli azul no pudo terminar de expresar, porque un impaciente e ingenioso ojí azul le interrumpió

Ranma – te gustaría que durmiéramos juntos desde ahora…/con la mirada clavada en sus irises cafés/…

Akane – si pero….nuestras…

Ranma – olvídate de ellos tengo un plan

Akane – y cual es…/ansiosa por escuchar la picara pero tentadora idea de su amado/…

Ranma – es simple a la hora de ir a dormir lo hacemos como siempre solo que con una sutil diferencia…/la chica se limito a observarle y escuchar/…a las 11 de la noche…que todos están dormidos… me voy a tu habitación…/acariciando su largo cabello/… y bueno a la mañana solo es que yo me levante un poco más temprano y me regreso a la mía….que te parece….

Akane – pero como entrarías…/con duda en los ojos/…

Ranma – como lo hice en la tarde…recuerdas.../con una mirada de deseo saliéndose de control/…

Ella le devolvió la misma mirada y con un último beso regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, a esperar la hora indicada, para poder tener por lo menos unas cuantas horas en su propio paraíso, para que sea más llevadero el incomodo presente….

* * *

Hola, hola chicos y chicas pperdon hoy si me atrase pero tube dificultades técnicas (la compu me borro medio capitulo y luego no podia gravar) GRACIAS por su paciencia les prometo que tratare de no tardarme tanto...GRACIAS PORE LEER ESTE FIC es muy importante para mi saber que les ha parecido y si no les molesta que sea un poco largo, pero la verdad lo hago de esa forma porque creo que hay muchas personas con ideas grandiosas pero no profundizan en la historia pero bueno ese es mi humilde opinion ...que tal si me dan la suya, no elviden dejar sus Reviews, espero que les alla gustado BYE

Atte Akane.


	23. Amantes

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

.. / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 22

**Amantes**

Son las 11:15 en la ciudad de Nerima, en la casa Tendo-Saotome, se encuentra un impaciente chico esperando no escuchar ruidos en la casa; tratando de asegurarse de tener todo listo para poder descansar y poder estar junto a su amada Akane, cuando pudo percibir un silencio sepulcral que a muchos inhibe para él era música, porque le indicaba que era momento de regresar a los bazos de su amante; decidido a estar con ella noto una sombra frente a su ventana, de desapareció con rapidez muy desconcertado salió rápidamente a averiguar, pero aun así cuando salió no vio nada por lo que muy preocupado por su amada se dirigió inmediatamente a ver si ella estaba bien, sigilosamente llego a la ventana de ella, la cual estaba abierta para que el pudiera entrar sin hacer ruido.

Ranma – Akene estas bien amor…/en susurros al entrar a la habitación, donde se encontró con una maravillosa figura, que corrió a abrazarlo, en una pijama, que consistía en una tallada blusa de tirantes y un pantaloncillo corto muy coqueto/…

Akane – si mi amor….porque lo preguntas…

Ranma – …/tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, para no dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos, susurrándole al oído /…mmmm…soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo…/ separándose de ella para poder apreciar toda su escultural figura, para luego abrazarla de nuevo, posesivamente, susurro de nuevo/…me has escogido a mi…cuando con tanta belleza puedes tener al hombre que desees a tu lado….

Akane –…/abrazándolo por el cuello/…no deseo a cualquiera…deseo solo al mejor del mundo

Ambos se entregaron en un apasionado beso, adentrándose en su paraíso, donde nada ni nadie era más importante que su amor

En otra parte de Nerima, en un mirador muy frecuentado por muchas parejas amorosas, que daban rienda suelta a la pasión en sus autos, aunque algunos casos preferían la intimidad del bosque circundante, una joven pareja jugueteaba con sus cuerpos, en un baile ya conocido y perfeccionado por la pareja, ya hacia un tiempo que están en una relación, que, a ojos de otras personas sonaría a NOVIOS, pero para la ella no era ese el modo en el que percibía al joven que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la belleza china

Mousse –…/entre jadeos, sin detener sus rítmicas embestidas /…te amo…eres….hahahaha…la mejor

Shampoo –…/al escuchar TE AMO detuvo el juego/…ya te he dicho que no me digas Te amo…..yo solo te veo como un amigo…..con el que comparto…intimidad

Mousse – pero solo lo haces con….conmigo verdad…/con dolor en la mirada/…

Shampoo –…/dando por terminado el encuentro, se acomoda la ropa y toma su postura inicial/…llévame a mi casa

Mousse – no hasta que me digas la respuesta…/negando con la cabeza, cerrando la bragueta de su pantalón/…

Shampoo – ya te he dicho que si…pero eso no quiere decir que sea tuya…

Mousse – entonces por que me buscas…/muy molesto tomando su lugar en el volante/…

Shampoo – no lo sé…ya es costumbre…..además todavía no pretendo comprometerme ni casarme

Mousse – ya no debería ceder cundo me buscas…/encendiendo el auto/…

Shampoo –…/con una mirada ardiente, lamiéndose los labios/…no puedes….porque soy tu tentación…/acercándose sensualmente para lamer sus labios como un gato, algo que volvía loco al chico de lentes/…

Mousse – y yo la tuya…no lo niegues…/besándola apasionadamente/…

De regreso en la casa Tendo la joven castaña se sorprende al ver que un intruso se ha adentrado en sus aposentos, tomándola firmemente entre sus brazos, besándola sin que ella ponga resistencia, es el mismo intruso que ha compartido con ella largas horas de apasionados encuentros amorosos, y que sin darse cuenta se ha vuelto la persona más importante en su vida

Nabiki –…/alejándose de él, cortando el anhelado contacto/… que haces aquí

Kuno – no puedo dejar que te enojes por una estupidez…/tratando de atrapar de nuevo a la huidiza chica/…

Nabiki – no hables tan alto…te pueden escuchar…/se acerco para tapar la boca del chico, quien aprovechó la guardia baja para tomarla por la cintura, y en susurros continuaron hablando/…

Kuno – quien puede escucharnos….el bebe que tienes como prometido.../tratando de burlarse de la dolorosa situación de la castaña/…

Nabiki – no es ningún bebe…/viéndolo desafiantemente a los ojos/…

Kuno – lo defiendes…/ahora ya muy molesto apretando su cintura/…

Nabiki – no lo defiendo…pero también te puede escuchar tu niña…/expreso tratando de recordarle su desliz verbal del día anterior/…

Kuno – sabes que lo dije pero no…porque la quiera o la desee…/suavizando la voz/…como a ti….yo quiero a una mujer…no a una niña

Nabiki –…/tratando de zafarse del joven/….pero no te molesta que te vayan a comprometer con ella…ni que a mi…/desviando la mirada, tratando de contener alas atrevidas lagrimas que se asomaban en su mirada/…me comprometan con un bebe

Kuno – si me molesta y mucho…pero si estamos enojados no puedo pensar en una solución…./tomándola tiernamente para besarla/…

Ella decide romper el beso tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo a su cómoda cama, que han compartido ya varias veces, sin que la familia se enterase

Nabiki –…/recostados en la cama/…te ayudare a pensar…/besándolo de nuevo como lo ella sabe que a él más le gusta/…

Kuno – dime como…/pocicionandose sobre ella/…

Nabiki – mostrándote lo que perderías…/desabrocho su blusa para dejar a la vista sus exuberantes y redondos pechos/…

Kuno –…/tomando la invitación a acariciarlos/…no dejaría que un bebe que no sea de mi sangre…se acercara a estas delicias…/lamiendo los firmes pezones/…

En la evitación contigua la peli azul y el joven de la trenza yacen sobre la cama de esta, están entregados en cuerpo y alma, entre caricias y besos la temperatura de nuevo sube y se adueña de la situación, pronto la ropa de nuevo es algo que sale sobrando

Ranma la acaricia tiernamente por la cintura viendo su escultural figura, apreciando con las ansias un poco mas controladas, la belleza de la que su amada es poseedora, y ella como una preciosa muñeca solo se deja llevar por el ritmo del ojí azul, lentamente desliza su mano debajo de su blusa para acariciar sus preciados tesoros, a los que solo él tiene acceso total, al llegar a ellos se deleita con la firmeza y suavidad que estos le proveen, pero al sentir como sus duros pezones se deslizan entre sus dedos lo único que desea es tenerlos en su boca para lamerlos como los deliciosos dulces que son, sin dudarlo ahora sin pedir permiso levanto la blusa para adueñarse de sus privados caramelos, causando que su amada curvara la espalda del placer que este le provocaba, haciendo más fácil el acceso de ellos, esta vez se tomaría su tiempo para acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, si era posible lamerle y besarla, seseaba probar cada parte de su delicada piel, en forma libre se decidió a vagar por su vientre lamiendo, acompañando con pequeños mordiscos y besos, acaricio sus piernas con la mano derecha, pero sin rosarla solamente para que ella percibiera el calor que emitían, por instantes rosaba levemente causando en ella escalofríos que aumentaban su deseo de ser poseída, él le miraba fijamente al rostro, se deleitaba con sus bellas facciones de placer, que él le ofrecía, ella lo vio a los ojos cuando él se detuvo y con su boca comenzó a retirar la única prenda que interfería en su completa desnudez, deslizándola lenta y suavemente, despojándose en un hábil movimiento de la única prenda que poseía su cuerpo, luego de retirarla subió dando pequeños besos y caricias , con dirección a su boca, para adueñarse nuevamente de ella, cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la boso apasionadamente, ambos entregando por completo su alma en cada latido de su corazón, ella participo en el intercambio de caricias al sentir la desnudez de su amado acariciando su viril y rígido miembro, el diestro ojí azul, deslizo su mano en la entrepierna de la chica acariciándola suavemente, detallando cada pliegue, abriéndose paso para tener acceso a su ya húmeda intimidad, ella emitía sonoros gemidos acallados por los besos del joven, sin aguantar más el joven se coloco sobre ella separando sus piernas, colocando su palpitante y rígido miembro para envestirla lenta y suavemente, al sentir las envestidas ella le rodeo con sus piernas, la cintura de chico, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y se limito a pronunciar "tómame soy tuya", adueñándose de nuevo de su boca con apasionados besos acelerando el ritmo de las envestidas, logrando sincronizar armoniosamente sus cuerpos, con la respiración agitada, entrecortada, el corazón desbocado, dos cuerpos cubiertos de perlas de sudor alcanzan de nuevo su pequeño paraíso, enlazado con la pequeña muerte del placer, de la entrega del alma mutua, ese sacrificio tan perfecto y placentero que une las dos almas para formar una sola.

Ya sin energía el cansado ojí azul se recostó al lado de su amada, abrazándola quedando ambos en los brazos de Morfeo.

continuara...

* * *

Hola, hola perdonen la tardansa pero me quede sin internet pero aqui les dejo el que sigue GRACIAS por leer... espero sus Reveiws...

Atte. AKANE 3


	24. Amantes II

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

... / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 23

**Amantes II**

En la ciudad de Nerima, en la habitación de la mediana de los Tendo , se encuentra una pareja de amante intercambiando caricias, Kuno le dio un apasionado beso como a ella le gustaba, ya no era una niña, había crecido amorosamente junto a su amante, amigo, primer amor, él era el primer y único hombre que le había hecho suya, el único que sabía sus gustos y perversiones en la intimidad, ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo tan fácilmente y menos con su hermana menor.

Kuno se encuentra deleitándose con sus generosos pechos que tanto le gustaba poseer, masajeando uno con su mano derecha, succionando el otro como un pequeño deseoso de extraer el delicioso néctar de su interior, ella es sumamente sensual entre jadeos le acaricia el cabello, mientras se muerde los labios para no gemir muy fuerte y termine el juego, el ávidamente deja sus deleites para disfrutar del resto de su cuerpo se deleita saboreando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, algo que lo extasiaba era la sensualidad se sus prendas de vestir, siempre eran atrevidas, pero le encantaban les diminutas prendas interiores, que varias eran regalos que el mismo le hacía para que ella le modelara en sus fogosos encuentros amorosos, con ansias y deseo mutuo al dejarla con su única y diminuta prenda ella empezó a despojarlo de sus ropajes, quito lentamente la camisa, acariciando sus pectorales, desabrocho el pantalón, y lentamente fue despojándolo de esta junto a los bóxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo, ella tomando el control de la situación se dispuso a lamer su viril miembro, como si se tratase de un delicioso helado, por momentos la gustaba dejarlo dentro de su boca en otros hacia movimientos circulares, jugueteando este con su lengua, cuando estaba lista era capaz de introducirlo en su totalidad hasta en fondo de su boca, provocando en el gruñidos de placer, cuando ella dio por terminado el ritual del helado, fue él quien tomo de nuevo el control de las caricias, dándole besos en el cuello para luego tomar posesión de nuevo de sus pechos, con la mano derecha recorría los pliegues de su intimidad, al sentir la humedad provocada por el juego anterior, sin dudarlo bajo por su vientre dando lamidas y mordiscos un tanto fuertes, al llegar al húmedo lugar se dispuso a disfrutar del delicado néctar que dé el emanaba, con su lengua se dispuso a recorrer cada rincón de la intimidad de la chica que le tomaba del cabello y emitía gemidos al sentir como su traviesa lengua se introducía en sus entrañas, causando estremecedores escalofríos de placer, decidido dejo tan delicioso lugar lamiéndose los labios, se posiciono entre sus piernas para dar fuertes envestidas, en un vaivén frenético y salvaje, ella emitía ya fuertes gemidos de placer, pero para detenerla él le tapo la boca con la mano, lo que provocó más gemidos en ella, cuando ella arqueo su espalda con fuertes contracciones en su intimidad el gruño aun más fuerte, a sabiendas que el encuentro no terminaba ahí ella se dispuso a colocarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades ofreciéndolo un espectáculo visual de sus redondas caderas , al ver esto él sabía lo que ella le pedía ser penetrada fuertemente desde su trasero provocándole más contracciones placenteras, con un leve empujón ella sabía que debía bajar sus pechos a nivel de la cama y dejar sus caderas a merced de las fuertes penetraciones de su excitado amor, aumentando la velocidad de las envestidas consiguió alcanzar la cúspide del placer de la entrega mutua, agotado y sin soltar sus caderas se recostó junto a ella para seguir abrazados en esa posición que tanto le complacía, simplemente se quedaron ahí disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno…. Durmieron un par de horas antes de dar por terminada la visita del joven a la habitación de la castaña, con un tierno beso y un "te quiero" se termino todo abandonando el la casa en dirección a la propia.

Al amanecer, el sol que entraba por la ventana de la peli azul alerto al ojí azul sobre la hora con suaves caricias despertó a su amada para poder despedirse de ella, cuando unos pasos los pusieron alertas de estar a punto de ser descubiertos, el joven muy convencido que se trataba de su madre al escuchar los pasos se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

Ranma –…/con suave beso/… te amo… te espero abajo para desayunar…/en susurros para no ser descubiertos/…

Salió disparado hacia su propia habitación, entrando por la ventana oye cuando su madre trata de abrir la puerta, sin dudarlo contesto metiéndose en su cama

Ranma – quien es?

Nodoka – hijo...solo...yo… podrías decirme porque te encierras…/tratando de abrir la puerta/…

Ranma - …/desordenando un poco las sabanas, se pone en pie para abrir la puerta/…. Madre tranquila…/bostezando y dejándola pasar/…sabes que me gusta mi privacidad

Nodoka – si lo sé pero ahora eres….un poco…mas exagerado no crees , antes nunca cerrabas así

Ranma – madre antes estaba en mi propia casa a merced de una sola intrusa…./agachando la mirada/…ahora estoy fuera de mi elemento… rodeado de bueno…chicas que no son mis hermanas…

Nodoka – lose hijo pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, una de ellas será tu esposa y sus hermanas serán tus hermanas y no podrás comportarte de esta manera

Ranma – lo sé madre y te prometo que trabajare en ello pero por el momento déjame hacerlo así por favor

Nodoka – está bien solo venia a avisarte que el desayuno estará listo en media hora y que te alistes para bajar a comer…/dirigiéndose a la puerta/…

Ranma – si madre y gracias…sobre todo por escucharme…

Nodoka – no tienes por qué dármelas…/cerrando la puerta/… siempre serás mi niño

Ranma – (niño, niño, por que insiste en llamarme de esa manera, sabe que lo detesto)

Se acomodo sobre su cama para tomarse unos minutos en recordar la deliciosa noche que ha pasado, a unos metros de allí la peli azul se dispone a vestirse y seguir con la farsa, después de unos minutos ella bajo a la cocina dando los buenos días a los presentes, un par de minutos después bajo el ojí azul repitiendo la escena

Nodoka – solo falta Nabiki, cuando ella baje comemos todos juntos…/con cara de orgullo por cuanto creció la familia/…

Ranko – mama yo diría que mejor no la esperemos creo que paso muy mala noche

Nodika - porque lo dices hija

Ranko – porque en la madrugada se escucharon algunos gemidos como de dolor y creo que fue ella porque los demás estamos aquí presentes

Al escuchar esto, el oji azul trago en seco y se puso muy nervioso, la peli azul estaba hecha un nudo gigante de nervios, empezó a toser por que se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

Nabiki - …/entra a la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado/…Buenos días a todos…/con una sonrisa en los labios

Al verla lo jóvenes solo querían que el tiempo se detuviera lo suficiente para salir corriendo de allí

Nodoka – hija estas bien

Nabiki – si tía…. por que lo pregunta

Ranko - es que en la madrugada escuche gemidos y pensé que venían de tu habitación …/metiéndose una galleta a la boca/…

Nabiki – con la vista clavada en el piso y muy sonrojada… bueno tía usted comprenderá eran unos pequeños cólicos…muy normal en nosotras…/haciendo gestos de "tu comprendes"/…

Nodoka –…/entendiendo que se trata de la visita mensual/…muy bien hija pero tendremos que revisarte porque no es normal que te sientas tan mal por esas causas

Kasumi – por cierto chicos necesito quien me acompañen a la clínica con Tofu pero solo Ranma y Akane …porque Nabiki se siente mal …

Ranma – para que

Nodoka – hijo no seas mal educado

Kasumi – no tía no se preocupe está bien…debo llevar algunas cosas ya que se acerca nuestra boda

Akane – si hermana cuenta con migo…/con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios/

Ranma – si claro Kasumi…estoy para lo que necesites

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos, solo miradas furtivas entre los amantes y que el ojí azul por mementos se perdía en sus recuerdos lo cual ayudo a que nada sobresaliente se notara, al terminar Ranma algo molesto con su entrometida hermana pensó en cómo hacer que ella también hiciera algo, en lugar de estar molestando con sus comentarios que le hicieron pasar un muy ml rato

Ranma –…/levantándose de la mesa/… madre… porque Ranko no ayudará a Kasumi…

Al escuchar como Ranma tenía una forma muy ser respetuosa y cariñosa para dirigirse a su progenitora, sabía que él era el dueño de su corazón y algún día sería un gran padre …

Nodoka – no hijo porque ella ira al mercado con migo….. está aprendiendo a ser una buena ama de casa…

Ranma – retirándose del comedor/…como tu digas madre…/desde arriba de las gradas temino su frase/…entonces burlona de advertencia a su eso tomara años porque esa niña no tiene posibilidades…..

No pudo terminar su dialogo porque fue interrumpido por su hermana quien lo alcanzo y el oído, con un susurro le expreso

Ranko – no te preocupes no le diré a mis padres que junto a Nabiki… escuche tus gruñidos… hermanito…/termino con una amplia sonrisa burlona de advertencia/…

El ojí azul no supo cómo reaccionar y con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de lo escuchado

Ranma – (no pude ser cree que me…con Nabiki)…

Se adentro en sus aposentos hasta que una dulce voz le llamo para realizar la tarea encomendada

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER :)

Atte. Akane


	25. No te escaparas de mi

**Simbolismo: ****_(pensamientos)_**

... / dialogo de narrador en dialogo de personaje/..

**[Conversación en línea]**

CAPITULO 24

**No te escaparas de mi**

En las calles de Nerima van caminado dos de las hermanas Tendo acompañadas de un guapo joven ojí azul que las seguía unos pasos atrás, ya que le gustaba detallar con la vista el cuerpo de su adorado tormento, las seguía sin prestar atención a lo que decían..

Kasumi – Tofu contrato nuevos asistentes en el laboratorio

Akane – y la enfermera Fujitaka sigue con el…

Kasumi – si pero ahora contrato a un técnico laboratorista para que el no esté tan ocupado después de la boda

Akane – que bien hermana…

Sin darse cuenta estaban justo en la entrada de la clínica del doctor Tofu, entraron directamente a la parte trasera de la clínica donde se encontraban los aposentos del médico

Kasumi – dejen las cosas acá chicos…/señalando el lugar/…

Ranma – disculpa Kasumi puedo ir a conocer el lugar

Kasumi - si… recórrelo como si estuvieras en casa…/con una gran sonrisa/… Akane… podrías ayudarme a arreglar

Akane – si onee-chan…/con una amplia sonrisa/

Ranma un tanto curioso decidió dar un recorrido por las instalaciones, estaba recorriendo el patio trasero, sumergido en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior, nunca había estado tan nervioso, por lo ocurrido durante el desayuno, pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose tan pleno , tan lleno de vida y esperanza, la seguridad que el amor de ella le brindaba, valía hasta su propia vida y aún más, el amor que estaba viviendo era lo mejor que se podría conocer en la corta estadía sobre esta tierra, desde que la conoció solo podía pensar en ella, pero cuando se fundieron sus almas y su cuerpo en un solo ser , solo podía pensar en el momento de su boda y en como seria su vida de casados, su hogar , y habiendo dormido juntos la necesidad de ella a su lado era insaciable , ella representaba su vida completa.

En el laboratorio de la clínica se encontraba una joven pareja entregándose besos y caricias procurando no ser escuchados por nadie cerca del área, cuando son interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono repicando

Joven pelinegro – perdona amor debo contestar…/alejándose de ella/…

Hermosa joven – Yo iré a caminar al patio…/saliendo por la puerta/…

Al salir la hermosa joven al patio, se puso a curiosear unas hermosas flores que se estaban abriendo, cuando sintió la fuerte presencia y aroma varonil de un guapo ojí azul

Hermosa joven – Hola…/acercándose al ojí azul/… estas buscando al doctor

Ranma –…/ muy sorprendido, saliendo de su estado de ensoñación/… disculpa…

Hermosa joven –…/haciendo reverencia/…Hola… estas buscando al doctor…/ volvió a preguntar, con una voz suave y muy seductora, viendo directamente al guapo joven a sus irises azules/…

Ranma – no...Solo estoy conociendo el lugar…/ dijo amablemente, sin percatarse de la belleza de la joven/…

Hermosa joven – Hola mi nombre es Shampoo y el tuyo…/exclamo seductoramente/…

Ranma –…/con una reverencia/… Ranma Saotome…/ y siguiendo con la conversación casual/…y usted es una paciente

Shampoo – no…/con un amplia sonrisa/… yo trabajo acá, soy enfermera y asistente de laboratorio…. Y porque me hablas de usted si somos prácticamente de la misma edad…

Ranma – perdone pero me han educado a la antigua usanza y a una mujer se le habla con respeto, mas si se trata de una desconocida…/declaro muy serio/…

Shampoo –…/sin perder oportunidad lo tomo por el brazo/… ya que soy una desconocida… te muestro el lugar, platicamos y nos conocemos…..que te parece…/arrastrándolo prácticamente sin dar tiempo a escuchar una respuesta/…

Ranma –…/parándola en seco y siendo muy directo, se soltó de su agarre/… Perdona pero no me agrada que hagan eso…/ al aclarar las cosas metió sus manos en el pantalón y continuo/… acepto que me muestres las instalaciones…. Domo arigato …/con una elegante reverencia/…

El guapo ejemplar agrado más con esa acción a la hermosa joven ya que no era presa fácil como su compañero actual de juegos, ella buscaba alguien que pudiera manejarla, dominarla en el momento justo, el joven no solo era guapo, educado si no que también de carácter fuerte y determinado como un hombre de verdad, el interés de la joven se incremento al punto de desearlo solo para ella…

Shampoo – está bien…/apartando la mirada, acariciando su largo cabello/… entonces tendremos que conocernos…

Ranma – me parece bien señorita…/ cediendo el paso con elegancia/…

Shampoo – de donde eres…/expreso la joven iniciando una amena conversación/…

Ranma – …/un tanto incomodo contesto/… de Tokio…/rogándole al cielo que llegara su amada a rescatarlo /…

Shampoo – yo soy de China…/con una mirada muy coqueta/…

Acción que no pasó por alto un joven pelinegro con anteojos que se encontraba frente a ellos, muy molesto interrumpió

Mousse –Disculpa…/dirigiendo la mirada al ojí azul/… no puedes estar en esta área… eres paciente?

Ranma –…/al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del joven de lentes/… No soy paciente…/con una voz profunda y seria/... La señorita Shampoo solo me mostraba las instalaciones

La joven china fascinada veía como mantenía el temple frio y gallardo del guapo ojí azul, su corazón se aceleraba tan solo con ver su varonil postura

Ranma – …/al ver la reacción del muchacho/… Ho ya veo...es tu novia…/acercándose a saludar al joven/… mi nombre es Ranma….

No pudo terminar su presentación porque fue interrumpido por su bella dama en compañía de su hermana mayor

Kasumi – hola chicos… qué bueno que se presenten Shampoo…Mousse … les presento al prometido de mi hermana Nabiki…. Ranma saotome

Al escuchar eso la joven china sintió como un balde de agua fría la empapaba, la hermosa peli azul no se quedaba atrás, cada vez que escuchaba esa oración sentía como si una daga se clavara en su corazón y desviaba la mirada para ocultar su dolor algo que hacía que el oji azul deseara escapar con ella y ser feliz solo con ella

Shampoo –.../al ver la reacción de la menor de las Tendo como una amenaza/… tú quien eres

La joven peli-azul no tuvo tiempo de contestar

Kasumi – perdón…/ con una amplia sonrisa/…ella es mi hermana Akane… ellos son los nuevos asistentes de Tofu….

Akane – con una reverencia/… mucho gusto

La joven el par de jóvenes correspondió la reverencia con una igual

Kasumi – perdón escuche mal o son novios

Shampoo – NO…solo somos amigos desde la infancia…. Somos como hermanos…/desviando la mirada /…

Mousse –…/sintió las palabras de la joven china como un gran golpe en su corazón, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su alma/… si somos como hermanos…/desviando la mirada/ solo la protejo…. Disculpen debo regresar al trabajo…/ y con galanura se dirigió a la peli-azul/… mucho gusto señorita…/retirándose del lugar/…

Algo que molesto y penetro hasta en los huesos del joven de la trenza…

Ranma – ya nos vamos kasumi…/con voz muy ceria/…

Kasumi – bueno… yo tengo que hacer otras cosas… váyanse ustedes dos la casa yo llegare más tarde…/con una gran sonrisa/…

Ranma –…/mirando firmemente a Akane/…entonces nos vamos

Akane –…/entendiendo a la perfección la mirada/… si claro debo entrenar…/dirigiéndose a la salida/…

Shampoo – nos vemos… adiós Ranma…/tratando de llamar su atención/…(veremos si te llegas a casar con la tal Nabiki…. Serás todo mío amor)…/sumergida en sus pensamientos regresa al laboratorio/…

Al entrar al área de laboratorio no se molesto ni en mirar al joven de lentes…

Mousse – me puedes decir que paso allá afuera…/ reclamo el joven con la voz cargada de ira/…

Shampoo –…/sin ánimos de perder su sonrisa/… ya te he dicho que no somos nada… no tienes derecho de reclamarme

Mousse – tan poco vale para ti nuestra relación…/ con dolor en sus palabras /…

Shampoo –…/con una sonrisa sarcástica/…cual relación…. Solo te veo como un hermano…/dirigiéndose a la salida/…

Al ver la reacción de la chica el joven decidido no la dejaría escapar, esta vez sería él quien manejara la situación, sin pensarlo dos veces la sujeto de espaldas por la cintura y le susurro al oído

Mousse – soy tu tentación…

Shampoo –…/mordiéndose los labios se giro para verlo a los ojos/…no amor soy yo tu tentación…/exclamo con una voz muy sensual, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del joven/…

Mousse –…/sin dejarse dominar la beso apasionadamente, provocando gemidos en ella/… y entonces por qué te exito tanto…/acariciando su voluptuoso busto/…

Shampoo – solo porque me gusta cómo me posees…/lamiendo los labios del joven/…

Contuniara…..

* * *

lo siento chicos por el retraso... tube demaciados problemas... gomenasai n_n espero que les guste este capitulo ... hare lo posible para no atrasarme tanto... gracias por su paciensia ...

Atte Akane 3 あかね 3


End file.
